Secrets to Be Shared
by Felicia Latoya Brown
Summary: After the episode where Marita was courted by another man, this story picks up and adds to what could have happened on Legacy if it was not cancelled.
1. The Beginning

Secrets to Be Shared   
  
Chapter One- The Beginning  
  
Ned put down his pen and finished his glass of brandy. It had been a long day. The derby was just a few weeks away, and there was still so much to do. Ned stood and stretched. Everyone in the house was asleep except for him. That was how he liked it. This gave him the opportunity that he and Libby used to enjoy: watching their children sleep. Ned still looked in on them every once and awhile even though there were growing up. It was at these times that he felt like Libby was still at his side.  
  
Ned slowly climbed the stairs. He cracked open Lexy's door. She was balled up hugging her doll. Ned came fully into the room and walked over to the bed. As he bent down to kiss her forehead, he said a little prayer, "Dear Lord, thank you for such a wonderful blessing. If it wasn't for this little one, I would have stayed in my depression and wasted away. When I look at Lexy, I see the chance for Libby to still live in her. Help me to be the father she needs so she can grow up to be like her mother."  
  
He slipped out the room without being noticed. The next room was Alice's. Ned knew about Alice and Jeremy, even though they were trying to hide it. After their reaction to Sean's statement about Ms. Forrester saying that love makes you clumsy, Ned began to observe them. Then when they went to the race a few days later, Ned saw Alice talking to the Spaniard. Then he watched Alice go over to Jeremy. He saw them kiss publicly. Part of him wanted to stop it because it was improper for a lady to kiss like that out in the open, but the other part of him was really pleased with this relationship. He knew Jeremy was a good boy and a hard worker. He loved Jeremy like he was his own son. Ned just wished that it wouldn't have happened so soon. As he poked his head in Alice's room, he saw the moonlight shining on her face. "She looks so much like her mother," he thought. "Ah, Libby, I miss you so much." Before he could let himself cry, he focused on his prayer for Alice, "Dear God, guide and protect her heart. Help her to make good decisions. As she begins her adult years be the Father that I can't be. Let her trust in you when she hits the tough times in her life." He quietly closed the door.  
  
The next two rooms were Jeremy's and Clay's rooms. Ned was happy to see how close the two were becoming. "They had a rough start, but Clay is beginning to reach out. That is how a Logan should be. God, you have given us so much, I want to give to others. Let Clay realize this. Continue to soften his heart. Touch Jeremy as well. Help him to feel peace and know that we love him. Take care of his mother. Make her well again."  
  
Ned continued down the hall. The last room for him to visit was always the hardest. As he came to the door the tears he had stopped earlier began to roll down his cheeks. Ned put his head against the doorframe. This was why he didn't do this every night. "Libby, this is so hard without you." Ned had reached the room of their firstborn. Their true gift of God, Sean.   
  
Sean wasn't asleep on the other side of the door. He was trying to sleep, but his mind was on his situation with Marita. He had made such a fool of himself when Henry Langston was there. He wanted to talk to his father about it, but he was scared of his father's reaction. "But Pa loves Marita like his own daughters. He would come up with a way for Marita and I to be together. No, I need to do this on my own. I can't go running to Pa whenever I'm confused. Besides what if Pa says to stay away from her. But what about what Pa said in Frankfort. Something about how he knows there are things that I would like to talk to him about but I don't. Maybe Pa already knows how I feel about Marita."   
  
Sean's train of thought was broken when he heard a man crying outside his door. He figured it was Pa because Clay and Jeremy weren't the type to cry in a place where they could be heard. Besides, Sean knew that sometimes things would get hard for Pa. "It's interesting that Pa turns to Isaac like I turn to Marita when we need to talk. Maybe I should check on him."  
  
Sean rose from his bed and walked over to the door. Before his hand touched the knob he heard his father cry out to God. Sean was always taught to respect prayer, so he just waited and listened.  
  
"Dear God, You know how much I love Sean. He has always been so special to me, yet there seems to be something between us. He won't tell me what's going on in his life. He broke up with Vivian, then said he wanted to move away and changed his mind. He said he didn't want the same things I want but decided to get involved with politics, and then he got upset and nearly blew the land deal for the hospital. He gets mad at me for not telling him about the women I have been interested in, but he won't even share with me the one thing that seems to be the most important thing in his life. God, watch over Sean and Marita. They are in a tough situation. Please protect them and give them the wisdom they need."   
  
The last lines of Ned's plea to God was said with such sobriety, love, and dedication that Sean didn't know what to do. Tears welled up in Sean's eyes. He never realized how much his father knew about him and Marita. He wanted to burst through the door and tell his father everything; he wanted to ease the pain that his father seemed to be going through. But Sean knew that admitting everything at this moment to his father would be too much for his father to take. Sean knew his Pa need to sleep tonight; he didn't want to make it worse. Ned's last statement sounded like his mind was resolved on the issue for the night. "I'm young, I can handle a sleepless night. Pa, let me carry your secret burden while you rest," Sean said quietly to himself.  
  
Ned, who had crumbled to his knees in his prayer, slowly stood and made his way to his room. He got ready for bed and lied down. "God, thank you for letting me have Libby for the time that I did and for letting me know what love is. Bless this house," and with that thought Ned drifted to sleep.  
  
  
The Morning...  
  
The first ray of sunlight came into Sean's room and woke him from his daze. He stood up from the chair he had been sitting in since Ned had gone to sleep. "I'm not as young as I thought I was," Sean realized as his muscles ached from lack of rest and the position they were forced to hold for too long.  
  
Sean washed his face and began to get ready for the day ahead of him, but couldn't. He needed to talk to his father, but he wanted to talk to Marita first. No one else was awake. Sean knew that he had awhile before having to deal with anyone so he decided to go for a ride. "That always calms me down."  
  
As he got his horse ready, he thought of what his father said last night. His father's words rang in Sean's head like an incessant alarm. The sobs of his pa echoed in Sean's ears. He rode like never before, his mind wasn't thinking about the fact that he was riding. The horse was an extension of his body and he could let all of his frustration out as he rode.   
  
His concentration on his father was broken at a sound. "Sean!" It was Marita.  
  
"What is she doing up at this time?" The sun was just beginning to peak out above the horizon. "She should be home not out here," Sean thought to himself.  
  
Marita ran into the field as Sean got down from his horse. "Sean, are you okay?" Marita asked nearly out of breath.  
  
Sean didn't know how to answer. Was he okay? "Marita, you shouldn't be out this early. If your pa wakes up and sees your not there he'll start to worry."  
  
Marita looked at Sean with deep concern and compassion. "Sean, that doesn't matter. What's wrong?"  
  
"Marita, Pa knows..."  
  
"...about us and you were up all night."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I woke up in the middle of the night and had a feeling that something was wrong. I couldn't go back to sleep. When you passed the house riding so quickly I knew that my feeling was right, especially when you didn't even hear me the first two times I called."  
  
Sean looked at Marita. She was definitely his soul mate to know that something was wrong even when they were apart. "Marita, I'm going to talk to Pa about us."  
  
"Wait a minute. If you didn't talk to him, how do you know he knows?"  
  
"I heard him crying last night. He prayed for our protection. I just need to let him know what is happening between us."  
  
Marita used this as a cue to get Sean's mind on better things. She smiled and teasingly said, "And what, Mr. Logan, is happening between us?"  
  
Sean knew the game and played his part, "Well, let me see...you know I'm not sure, Ms. Peters."  
  
"Sean!" Marita tried to say as seriously as possible but started to laugh, which got Sean laughing.  
  
Before Marita could stop laughing, Sean had gathered her into his arms. He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes and in a low, soft voice said, "You know exactly what's happening." He gently kissed Marita's cheek. "I love you more than life itself, and I'm tired of hiding it." He kissed her other cheek.  
  
"But, Sean, you know that we can't..."  
  
Before she could finish, her mouth was covered with his. She loved kissing Sean; everything else seemed to fade away when they were this close.  
  
Sean tugged on Marita's bottom lip as he ended the kiss. "We should get going; everyone will be waking up soon."  
  
Marita was dazed by the kiss, "Huh?"  
  
Sean tried not to laugh as he watched the look on her face after he kissed her. Knowing that she felt as strongly as he did made the days easier to get through. They were struggling through this together. "Marita, we've got to go home. Come on, sweetie."  
  
Marita snapped out of it and gave Sean a playful hit. "I hate it when you do that. You totally caught me off guard."  
  
Sean stepped close to Marita, "You certainly didn't act like you hated it just a second ago."  
  
"Well, that's because...oh, you...Sean!" Marita gave up, and Sean chuckled.  
  
"I'll see you later, okay."  
  
"Sure, but don't talk to your Pa until after I work today. I don't want any awkwardness between us, we have a lot that needs to get done."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Sean said with a little bow.  
  
"Sean Logan," Marita said in a stern voice.  
  
"Okay, I'm going. See you later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
Bumping into Pa...  
  
  
Sean and Marita parted. Marita walked into the kitchen a few minutes before Isaac woke up, which was a huge relief to her.  
  
Sean took his horse to the stable and headed for the house. As he walked in the front door his father came down the stairs.  
  
"Morning, Pa, how'd you sleep?"  
  
"Fine, Sean. What are you doing up and out so early?" Ned asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
Sean could smell breakfast cooking, so he knew he couldn't talk about everything now. "I had a few things on my mind, so I went for a ride."  
  
Ned looked at Sean with great care. "Is there anything I can help you with, Son?" Ned hoped that Sean would open up.  
  
I can't tell him now: not with everyone else about to come down for breakfast. "Pa, can we talk later. I want to wash up for breakfast."  
  
"Sure, Son," Ned said with a look of tired age creeping into the corners of the few age lines he had and tugging on them slightly. "We can talk later."  
  
Sean said excuse me as he hurried up the stairs. "We, kids, will be the death of that man if we don't start opening up. It's taking such a toll on him."  
  
Breakfast was ready in about a half an hour. The Logan family gathered around the table, prayed over the meal, and began to eat. It was a late start for everyone, but no one complained. They had all be working so hard lately.  
  
If it weren't for Lexy the meal would have been totally silent. She was always filled with questions and comments. Ned found that her remarks always brought him a new strength. Her innocence and yet awareness helped Ned stay on his toes and stay young.  
  
Sean watched his father as Lexy asked questions. "She gives him such a joy and peace," Sean thought to himself. He looked at Lexy and gave her a wink. Her face lit up, and she continued with sharing and asking for information.  
  
When breakfast was over the family started on their tasks for the day. Sean had to go into town to do some office work after lunch, so he knew that he might be late for supper. He figured he'd work the fields first before the heat of the day hit. As he was about to head out the house, he poked his head into his father's office. Marita wasn't there yet, so Sean decided to have a brief word with his Pa.  
  
"Pa, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, Sean, why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just wondering. You seem to be so tired lately."  
  
"I am, a little, but I'll rest up after everything settles down a bit." Ned appreciated the concern. Out of all his kids, Sean and Lexy seemed to be the most sensitive to others around them. Ned was glad that was such a strong attribute in their lives. He only wished Clay and Alice were that sensitive, too. Maybe then they would be less concerned with how they were perceived by others and would be able to really be themselves.  
  
Sean stood at the door looking at his father. Ned looked up again and noticed Sean was still there. "Is there anything else on your mind, Son?"  
  
"Yes, but..." Sean started. Marita brushed up behind him. Mr. Logan couldn't see her, but Sean knew she was there. "I'll talk to you after supper tonight. It's kind of important. Oh, and I might be a little late for supper." He turned to leave, but stopped himself. "Pa?"  
  
"Yes, Sean."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Son."  
  
Sean and Marita stepped away from the door. Ned sat at his desk wondering what brought on that display of emotion from Sean this morning.  
  
Sean leaned close to Marita's ear, "That's goes for you, too. Please watch him today. He seems to be really stressed."  
  
"Okay, Sean. Have a good day. Let me know how things go tonight. I love you."   
  
That last phrase brought a huge smile to his face. He felt like he could go out and take on anything. She said it so rarely, that when it was said Sean cherished it. He watched her walk into the office and then he left the house and headed for the fields.  
  
  
  
Mother...  
  
  
The first part of the day went by quickly. Marita tried to take most of the load off of Mr. Logan and get him to go outside for some air. Ned knew what she was up to. She was so much like Libby and her own mother.  
  
Right before lunch, Ned decided to stop and ask a question that he knew he should have asked Isaac about first, but it came out of his mouth before he had chance to stop it. "Marita, do you remember your mother?"  
  
Marita was caught off guard. The room had been silent with the busy-ness of their work and now this question barged in like a loud intruder to her peace. "Vaguely, sir," Marita said without looking at him.  
  
"What do you remember?" Mr. Logan studied her.  
  
"She was gentle and had beautifully dark eyes. She used to sing to me. I remember her voice and some of the things she used to tell me, but I can't remember what she looked like. Pa doesn't have any pictures of her and doesn't like to talk about her."  
  
"I'm sorry, Marita. I should not have asked about her," Ned said feeling a new mourning creeping into his being.  
  
"It's alright, Mr. Logan." A radiant smile began to play across Marita's face. She was remembering something. "The last time I saw my mother she told me to love people no matter how much I have to go through to love them and no matter how much wrong is done to me. I have held on to that my whole life, sir." Marita looked directly into Ned's eyes. It was her way of letting him know that she was ready to go through the tough times with and for Sean.   
  
Ned picked up the hint. "She was a strong woman. You are a lot like her."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Marita said with a note of pride.  
  
Mr. Logan got up from his desk and stretched. "You're welcome. Well, I think it's about time for a lunch break."  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll see you in an hour."  
  
"Okay, Marita." Ned knew that Isaac normally ate with the rest of the staff so that Marita wouldn't have to rush home to make lunch, but Ned always gave her an hour break. "She works hard, besides she likes to spend time in the garden whenever she can. But Sean will probably look for her before he goes to town today. He already came through and washed up."  
  
Ned began to walk out the room, but something stopped him. He walked over to a locked drawer. He pulled out a chain that was around his neck and hidden under his shirt. On the chain was a key. Ned took off the chain and used the key to open the drawer. He pushed aside a few papers. Then he saw what he was looking for: a photo album. He flipped through the pictures and came to a picture of a beautiful young woman. She had large dark eyes like a deer. "It's interesting, that even with the skin difference, Marita still looks a lot like her mother." The woman's white skin looked darker due to the aging of the black and white photograph. Her hair, which Ned knew was red, was styled in a bun with ringlets coming down in certain spots. She was truly a beautiful person.  
  
Ned was so busy looking at the picture and dealing with old memories that he didn't hear Lexy sneak up behind him. "Pa, who's that?"  
  
"Lexy," a startled Ned blurted, "You shouldn't sneak up on people."  
  
"I'm sorry, Pa, but who's that? Hey, she's wearing her hair like Marita does sometimes."  
  
Ned closed the book and returned it to the drawer. Locking the drawer, Ned quietly answered, "She was a dear friend of mine and your mother's."  
  
"Where is she now, Pa?"  
  
Ned took Lexy's hand, stood, and headed out the office. He slipped the chain back around his neck. "She passed away a long time ago, when she was still young."  
  
"Oh," Lexy contemplated aloud. "Do you miss her, Pa?"  
  
"Sometimes I really do." Ned looked down at Lexy and smiled. "You really are a wonder."  
  
"You think so, wait until I tell you what I learned from Ms. Forrester already in just a half day." She pulled Ned to the table and talked through the whole meal.  
  
  
  
Lunch Time...  
  
  
  
Marita gathered a lunch together and headed to the lake. She had prepared some of it in advance while she was doing the books for Mr. Logan. That was another reason she had to get him to go outside for a little while. She knew Sean would try to be at the lake and she really needed to talk to him.  
  
She saw Sean lying under a huge willow tree. He had taken off his shirt and was taking a nap. Marita put the lunch down and crept over to him. She liked having the opportunity to watch him sleep. Then she could stare at him and love him and his body without him teasing her. "Goodness, the thoughts that are going through my mind. I wish..." Marita stopped her mind from wondering and decided to try something. She had an idea of what Sean's reaction would be but she knew she was in control.  
  
Marita crawled up next to Sean and bent close to his ear. She gently placed one hand on his chest and used her other hand to support herself. Then in the softest, sexiest voice she could maintain without laughing she whispered in her best friend's ear, "You know it should be against the law for you to go out without a shirt on."  
  
Sean woke up with a smile. He knew that voice, and she was being bold enough to touch his bare chest and speak that closely to him while he was in a lying position. Without opening his eyes, Sean swung Marita on top of him and said, "And it should be against the law for you to be that close to me without kissing me." With that, he held her body close to his and passionately kissed her. He loved playing with her lips and tongue. He loved the feeling of her on top of him. He began to get aroused but figured he could handle it for a little longer.  
  
Marita adjusted herself comfortably on top of Sean. She knew that she would have to stop soon, but she enjoyed how Sean was making her feel. They had never been in this position before.  
  
Sean began to kiss her neck as his hands began to roam lower. His hand stopped on Marita's buttocks and he pulled her closer.  
  
Marita could feel what Sean was doing and though she loved him and the feeling she was having, she knew they had to stop. She was toying with a dangerous emotion. "Sean," Marita barely could get out before her mouth was devoured again.  
  
Then Sean realized his body was in more control than he wanted it to be. He looked into Marita's eyes and kissed her fingertips as they made their way to sitting positions.  
  
Marita was embarrassed and sorry that she had started all of that. She knew what would happen and now both of them wanted more but couldn't have it. "Sorry," Marita said, "I thought I could control it."  
  
"It's okay, Marita. I thought I could, too. We just need to know our limits, alright?" Sean gently kissed her forehead.  
  
Marita looked for a distraction so they wouldn't end up in that same situation. She remembered the lunch. "I brought lunch," Marita said a little too excitedly.  
  
Sean knew what she was up to and tried to get his mind off of the feeling her body had left on his. "So what's for lunch today Mademoiselle Marita?"  
  
Marita giggled at his fake French accent. Clay was a whole lot better at French than Sean. She used to think it was the "r" that gave Sean the problem, now she knows he just likes to be silly with it. Sean preferred Spanish and Gaelic (the latter being extremely difficult, but he learned it when he traveled to Ireland for a semester in college).  
  
"We have fried chicken and baked apples. Just for today as a special gift for a special man." She smiled at Sean knowing these were his favorites and that she was a better cook than Vivian's cook who never got the credit when she would prepare fried chicken and baked apples for Vivian and Sean. The thought of Vivian turned Marita's stomach.  
  
Sean and Marita began to eat in silence. After awhile, Marita thought to bring up what Ned mentioned earlier. "Sean, your Pa asked me about my Ma today."  
  
That had Sean's full attention. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I don't mind talking about her really. There is so much I don't remember."  
  
"Why would Pa ask about your Ma?" Sean mumbled more to himself than to Marita, not thinking she could hear.  
  
"I'm not sure, especially since he knew her." Marita looked up at Sean. "Do you remember my mom?"  
  
Sean looked into his love's eyes. She wanted to know more, and why shouldn't she? "All I remember was that she stayed inside your house a lot. She'd let you come out to play in the front yard, but she wouldn't even open the door to let me see her. She talked from behind it and then opened it up enough for you to get out. I did see her once from behind. She was going on a trip to Georgia with your Pa. I saw them as the carriage was leaving."  
  
Marita had to ask, "What did she look like?"  
  
"I can't remember. I only saw her from behind, but I remember her hair. It was a lot like yours." Sean reached up to play with a stray ringlet of Marita's hair. "Except it was a little redder. That was the last time I saw her. She never returned from Georgia."  
  
Marita began to cry softly, "I wish I could remember."  
  
Sean was moved, "Shh, it's okay. It was a long time ago. You grew up to be a wonderful, beautiful, smart, and kind woman without her being there." He reached over and held her. "Besides, you have remarkable taste in men."  
  
"Sean Logan!" Marita laughed. He always knew how to make her feel better.  
  
Marita packed up what was left of the lunch while Sean put on his shirt. Then she gave him the lunch to take into town with him since he would be late for supper, if he caught supper at all.  
  
Sean walked with her part of the way back to the house. Then before they reached where people could see them, he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
His voiced was filled with so much love and concern that it overwhelmed Marita and gave her a new strength. "Yes, I'll be fine."  
  
Sean bent over and kissed her cheek. "I'll talk to you tomorrow morning about how things go with Pa tonight. Take care." With that Sean got on his horse and rode off to town. Marita watched for a while. She loved the way he rode, bareback and completely in rhythm with the horse's movements. She realized she was getting hot from just watching Sean ride. "Girl, you need to watch yourself," she thought as she turned toward the Logan home and continued to walk back to work.   
  
  
  
The Vow...  
  
  
Sean rode to town; his mind filled with Marita. He was really concerned about her. They didn't talk about some of the other things he remembered about what happened after her parents went to Georgia. He remembered how scared Marita was back then. They both remembered it. She was only five and didn't understand why she couldn't go with them. Her Auntie Nana wanted to take her in, but Marita wanted to be with Sean. So Auntie Nana let her stay with the Logans and checked in on her every day. Marita didn't talk for two days, and even though Sean was only 7, he was worried about his friend. When she finally talked it took her a long time to talk to anyone besides him. During the whole time Marita's parents were away, she slept with him. Libby would have kept Marita in the room with her, but Clay was still young and Libby was pregnant with Alice. Besides, Marita clung to Sean like he was all she had left in the world.  
  
Remembering the fear Marita experienced during that time sent chills up Sean's back. He needed to clear his mind before he entered town, but then the night he will never forget came to his mind. Pa, who had left for Georgia shortly after Isaac had taken the carriage with Marita's red-haired mother in it, came home and talked to Sean while Marita slept. "Sean, Marita's your friend, and you'll do anything for her, right?"  
  
"Yes, Pa," a sleepy Sean replied.  
  
"Then do not let her go into the guest room. There will be something in there that could really hurt Marita. I need you to keep her busy with games, and she can even go to your reading lessons with you. Okay, Son?"  
  
"Alright, Pa," Sean said as he wondered what could harm Marita. The guestroom was like all the other rooms in the house to Sean.  
  
"Alright, Son. Now go back to bed."  
  
Sean went back to his room, but didn't go back to sleep right away. He wanted, needed, to know what could hurt Marita and be in his house that was a place of safety. Sean waited until things were quiet, then he slipped out the room. He tiptoed down the hall until he got to the guest room. As he slowly cracked the door, Sean saw a person lying in the bed. Sean stepped into the room. His eyes widened at the sight before him. The blood that stained the bed on which the man slept also stained Sean's mind. He saw that Isaac was unable to move; it was as if he was dead, but he was bandaged up so he had to be alive. Where was Marita's mother? It was at that moment that Sean had promised himself that when he was old enough he would make sure he was strong enough mentally and physically to stop this from ever happening to Isaac or Marita again. He closed the door and cried realizing that if Marita ever opened that door before her pa was well that she would never be the same; he knew he sure wasn't going to be.  
  
Sean snapped out of his memories as he approached his office building. "Okay, Sean Logan, it's time to work. You can deal with this later," Sean told himself as he tied his horse's reigns to the post and headed to his office.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Winters' House...  
  
  
William sat at John Turner's desk and put his feet up on it. It was suppose to be his desk anyway. He liked the idea of John going away on business for a few months. It gave William the chance to be the man in the house, which is what his mother wanted. William was so comfortable in John's chair that he didn't notice John had entered the room. John walked over and stood in front of the desk. He glared down at this boy in what almost looked like a man's body and smirked. William choked a little on his cigar. He was trying one of John's stronger, more expensive kinds. That's when William noticed John. "I thought you were leaving," William said with a slight sneer.  
  
"Apparently you did. I had to get a few papers before I left." John came around the desk as William stood up to get out of his way. John unlocked a drawer and sat in his seat. He pulled out a file and looked for a few papers. William tried not to pay attention, but he saw a folder that interested him. It was titled "Logan". John picked up that folder and took out a paper with a lot of numbers on it. William wasn't concerned about that; he wanted to know what else was in there. John put the files back and closed the drawer.  
  
"John!" Vivian's voice rang through the hall. "John! Oh, there you are. You need to get going to catch the 1:30 train."  
  
"Thank you, Vivian. I just needed to get a few things." John got up from the desk and began to walk out. Then he realized he hadn't locked the drawer. He turned and walked back to the desk. A look of disappointment covered William's face. John bent down and locked the drawer.  
  
William watched John leave, and then he went to talk to his mother. "Mother, did you know that John Turner has a locked drawer in his desk with a folder titled 'Logan' in it?" William whined.   
  
"Really," Georgina mischievously grinned.  
  
"Yes, but he took the key with him."  
  
"That's okay, William. Your father always made sure he had more than one copy of anything important. So if that desk was originally suppose to be for you, then I think there should be another copy around here somewhere." Georgina rose from her seat. "Now where would it be?" she mumbled to herself. "Vivian! Vivian!"  
  
"Yes, Mother," Vivian replied rushing into the room.  
  
"Dear, never rush into a room; glide into a room. It's proper to glide and unladylike to rush."  
  
"Yes, Mother. You called me," Vivian said trying not to sound agitated by her mother's correction.  
  
"Dear, I have seemed to misplace the key to the storage chest, and I have to put something away. Do you remember where your father put the extra keys?" Georgina said with ease and a straight face. William tried not to smirk, but it played across his mouth nonetheless.  
  
Vivian hated when they looked at her this way. It was as if they were up to something, but she didn't know what it could be this time. "Yes, Mother," Vivian said as she walked over to the fireplace and removed a marble tile. She pulled out a little envelope and searched for the key that her mother needed. When she found if, she handed it to her mother and asked, "Is that all, Mother?"  
  
"Yes, dear, thank you," Georgina said with a wicked grin and a raised eyebrow. As Vivian went to put the envelope back under the tile, Georgina said, "Oh, and do remember men like women with clean hands, so please wash yours when you're done with that."  
  
"Yes, Mother," Vivian tried not to grumble. She put the tile back in place and left the room. She hated how her mother made her feel. Vivian went to check on her father. His condition hadn't changed, but it always made her feel better to just be near him after dealing with her mother.  
  
Downstairs Georgina and William took the envelope of keys to John Turner's desk. Georgina sat in John's chair and began to try the keys. William watched out for Vivian. Finally, one worked. Georgina opened the drawer and pulled out the "Logan" file.  
  
"Well, look at this," she said as she flipped through the file. It was filled with records of purchases and sales between the Logans and other business people. It also had other details about the Logan family. "Well, hello there. What is this?" Georgina's eyes widened as she held up a piece of paper.  
  
"What, Mother?" William said realizing that Vivian would not be back for awhile and letting his curiosity get to him.  
  
"It's a letter addressed to Sean Logan. And oh my, this is a lady's penmanship. A Marita Peters. Why does that name sound familiar?"  
  
"She's Mr. Logan's secretary," William replied with a tinge of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"You mean the colored girl?" Georgina said with a turned up nose.  
  
"Yes, what does it say?" William wanted to snatch the paper from his mother but knew better.  
  
Georgina began to read it, not know this was a copy of the letter John Turner was suppose to get rid of by order of Vivian. "My, my, my, Sean Logan of all the things you've been up to."  
  
"What? What?" William was practically falling over his own feet to get a look at the note.  
  
"It seems that Sean Logan and this Marita Peters have been having relations for quite some time. According to this, it has been happening since before Sean broke up with Vivian."  
  
"Really," William said in a flat tone. Was this why Vivian got all upset at John Turner and me during the election?   
  
"This would have been great during your election. Why didn't John use it?" Georgina continued as if she was reading William's mind.  
  
"I don't know, but I wished he would have." If I would have known that this was why she wanted to know what John was up to during the election I would have told him to go ahead with whatever he had planned.  
  
"Well, now that we have it, what do we do with it?" Georgina grinned and slid the edge of the paper across her lip as she thought. Well, Mr. Sean Logan, you gave up a chance to be with my daughter to sleep with a nigger whore. "We'll find some way to use this. There is a way to handle this kind of dishonor on our name."  
  
  
A Single Rose...  
  
  
  
The day dragged on. Marita sat in the office and tried to focus on her work. Ned could tell she wasn't herself. He looked up at her to find her often in a daze.  
  
Ned rose from his chair and walked over to Marita. He placed a loving, fatherly hand on Marita's shoulder. "Marita, Alice is working in the garden this afternoon. Would you like to leave early to help her?"  
  
"But, Mr. Logan, we still need to work on the..."  
  
"Marita, I can finish it. You took care of me this morning, now let me do something for you." Ned smiled. He really cared about Marita. She had helped the whole family through so much. She always had a way to make things happier and easier around the home. If only people could learn to love each other no matter what the differences may be, then Sean and Marita could be together. They were good for each other and Ned knew that.  
  
Marita looked up at Ned and smiled. Sean was so much like him. They both really cared about her. She knew there was no point in arguing, though, because just like their concern for her they also were extremely stubborn. "Thank you, Mr. Logan."  
  
Marita left the office feeling a little better. The fresh air did her good. As she walked to the garden she let her mind go back to Sean. She knew that even when he was working that he would pause and think of her. She knew it because she did the same thing. Plus, one time she actually caught him. He was in the fields checking his tobacco. It was a few days after Auntie Nana gave him the cure for the disease that almost wiped out his first crop. Marita came to give him a message from his pa and saw him standing in the field staring into space. As she came up next to him, he turned around surprised to find her really standing in front of him. "May I help you?" he asked with a wide grin.  
  
"I just had a message from your Pa," Marita said staring into his eyes. She knew right then that he had been thinking of her. His smiling eyes couldn't hide the joy that he had for seeing her at that moment.  
  
"MARITA!"  
  
"Yes, Alice."  
  
"I need to thank Pa for letting you come out here with me." Alice jumped up from the flower patch she was weeding and gave Marita a hug. "There is so much for us to talk about."  
  
Marita knew that Alice would do most of the talking and she would listen, give advice, and try to have a conversation. She really did care about Alice and wanted to share everything with her, but Alice would ask a question and not really listen to the response. Marita remembered when Alice asked her about kissing and being in love; normally, Alice just continued on with whatever she was saying. "Would she listen if she knew I love Sean?" Marita thought to herself.  
  
Alice talked about the next big party and what she would wear. That, of course, led to escorts, which led to Jeremy. Alice had told Marita about her relationship with Jeremy, except Alice had used the term, "I think he likes me." Marita knew that this was a new way for Alice to hint that something was going on without actually saying it. Besides, Alice still wasn't sure how much she could tell Marita without having to be yelled at by Sean. Once was enough in Alice's opinion.  
  
Alice continued to talk, and Marita's mind started to wander. She thought back to the last day she saw her mother. Auntie Nana was trying to hold Marita so she would not run after the carriage. Marita cried for what seemed like hours until Sean came over to her.  
  
He whispered, "I have something I want to show you," and took her hand.  
  
That was the first time they sat under the willow tree by the lake. Libby and Auntie Nana had followed from a distance and tried to keep silent.  
  
"Marita, this is where I go when I need to cry. It's my special place because the tree looks like it's crying too. You can share it with me if you want."  
  
Sean, I will always love you. I'll be okay, too. Marita smiled to herself and picked a few flowers to freshen up her house. She found a single yellow rose just opening its bud. Marita clipped it and stripped away some of the thorns. She carefully laid it on top of the other flowers in her basket and told Alice that she would see her later. Marita walked back to the Logan home and straight to Ned's office. She poked her head in and saw he was busy writing.  
  
"Sir."  
  
Ned looked up, a little startled but fine. "Yes, Marita."  
  
Marita took a few steps into the room, and Ned stood out of respect.  
  
"I wanted to give you this." Marita held out the yellow rose. "Thank you for everything, Mr. Logan." Marita walked over and placed the flower in Ned's hand. Then she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. She lowered her head and curtsied. "Thank you again."  
  
"You're welcome, Marita." Ned was befuddled by this manifestation. She was a real lady; no wonder she captured Sean's heart. As Marita glided out the room feeling refreshed and at peace, Ned stood holding the rose in his hand. "God, you've really done something amazing in that girl."  
  
  
  
  
That Night...  
  
  
  
Sean walked into the Logan home nearly an hour after supper. He was glad Marita had given him the rest of their lunch. He loved working in politics and helping people, but some people would ramble forever without a single concern to what the listener needed to do or talk about. This didn't normally bother Sean. He knew that everyone has a moment when they just want to be heard, so he would try to focus, listen, and really care about what the person was saying verbally and nonverbally. Since they were kids, he and Marita would watch and listen to people and try to figure out what the person was really trying to say. They got so good at it, especially with each other that they rarely needed to say to each other exactly what was on their minds. They both knew with one look. But Marita wouldn't let Sean get away with not saying things that needed to be said aloud. She always wanted him to be able to share his true emotions with her even if it made them feel uncomfortable, like when Sean first went to tell her that he loved her and didn't want to marry Vivian. Sean chuckled at that thought. He was so scared when he walked up behind Marita in the garden that day. What if she didn't feel the same way? Then when she said that it would be wonderful but it wouldn't work, Sean felt like his world was crashing down around him. He was finally making his own decisions and the person who always wanted him to take a stand on his own was saying no. Who would have thought they would be where they are now? Sean smiled as he thought of the love between them.  
  
As he took a step onto the stairs, Sean remembered his father. He stopped himself and went to his pa's office instead. Ned was engrossed in paperwork when Sean came in, so he didn't hear the door.  
  
"Pa."  
  
Ned looked up and saw his son. "Yes, Sean."  
  
"Remember I wanted to talk to you about something important."   
  
Ned's face was filled with love, concern, and interest. He stood and went to the door and closed it. Even though the rest of the kids were getting ready for bed, he didn't want the conversation to be overheard.   
  
Sean took a seat near the wall. Once the door was closed, Sean continued in a softer voice, "Pa... I don't know where to begin, how about...Pa, remember when we were in Frankfort and you said that you know there are things that I would like to talk to you about but I don't...I think you had this in mind."  
  
Ned knew where this was heading and wanted to help ease the conversation along, but he wasn't sure how. Then he felt the key against his chest, "Sean, there is something I want to show you."  
  
Sean was happy for a distraction, maybe he could figure out a way to say what needed to be said without causing a problem. He wished he would have thought about a better opening earlier today but after lunch his mind was on how upset Marita was when they parted.  
  
Ned reached down and unlocked the drawer. He found the photo album and carefully searched for the picture. Sean watched his father and wondered what picture could be so important that his father would want to show it to him now. Ned's eyes brightened and then saddened as he looked at the picture of Marita's mother. He gave the book to Sean and pointed out the picture, "Sean, do you recognize this woman?"  
  
Sean tried to place the face, but he didn't recognize it. The picture was too old to be one of Pa's present female friends. The lady was wearing the same bun that Marita would twist her hair into. She even had the ringlets like Marita. I always compare every woman with Marita, but this woman is white and one of the things I love about Marita is her caramel-colored skin, and the fact that we can find each other attractive and love everything about each other even though society says it's wrong.  
  
"Not really, Pa," Sean said aloud.  
  
Ned's face saddened even more. "Sean, this is Marita's mother."  
  
"Marita's...I thought...why do you have a picture of her and Marita doesn't?" Sean blurted what he thought without thinking of how it might sound. He had stood and was pacing as he talked.  
  
Ned took no offense. "Sean."   
  
Sean stopped pacing and looked at his father.  
  
"Isaac gave me the picture to hold for him. I'm showing you this because I want you to know love can cross the color barriers that the world puts up. There is nothing wrong with loving someone who looks different; the problem comes when you're dealing with the rest of the world. I love Marita not because her mother was white, but because of who Marita is." Ned walked over to Sean and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sean's eyes began to tear up. "And I know how you feel about her, too. I was hoping you would decide to share this with me."  
  
Sean's blue eyes let go some of its burden as Sean tried to blink back the tears. "Pa, I wanted to for so long, but I didn't know how..."  
  
"...how I would react."  
  
"Yes, Marita and I were scared that you and Isaac would separate us. We thought that you wouldn't understand." Sean lifted the photo album and looked at the picture. "Her hair was red."  
  
"You remember?" Ned smiled at the possibility.  
  
"Only a little. I never saw her face only her hair. That was when she left with Isaac for Georgia. Before that I only heard her voice from behind Marita's door. What happened to her, Pa? Why didn't she come back to Marita?"  
  
Ned took the book away from Sean and tried to control his own tears as the memories flooded his mind. "Sean, please sit. There is a lot for you to know." Sean nervously went back to his seat. He didn't know what to expect. "Sean, you know that Isaac and I met in the war and that he helped save my life."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Did you ever wonder what would make an ex-slave want to save a white man's life?"  
  
Sean couldn't answer. The thought never had entered his mind before. He knew that he would give his life to protect Marita's or Isaac's, so he thought nothing of them hesitating to do the same for him and his family.  
  
Ned continued as if Sean's silence was an answer. "Well, I certainly did. Once Isaac was certain he could trust me, he explained it all. You see, Son, when Isaac was young he was a slave on a plantation in Georgia. He was beaten many times, which is what has made him such a strong man even though he doesn't look like it. Isaac was sent to another plantation when his first owner's crop was lost to blight. One day when Isaac was picking cotton, he saw this beautiful woman. He knew not to look at her twice because of the lashing he would get. She was the owner's daughter and had just returned from a girls' school up north. Her head was full of ideas like freeing the slaves, educating them, and letting women run business. She noticed Isaac that day and her mind went to work. He would be the first one she saved. She had her father make Isaac work with their horses instead of in the fields. She watched him as he learned and answered his questions before he could think about asking them. As they spent time together they became friends. Then their feelings began to change. Isaac knew that he could get killed, so he ran. He went north. She followed him not knowing exactly where to look but remembering that he once had mentioned New York. So that's were she went. When she heard about the army looking for soldiers for the war, she knew he would sign up. Every day she waited outside the building. Men tried to talk to her, but she paid them little attention. When Isaac came to enlist, he saw her standing there. Her hair was pulled up like it is in this picture. Isaac knew right then that their love for each other was something that he could never run from. He didn't sign up that day; he met her in the woods instead. From that one moment, Marita was conceived. Katherine, Marita's mother, told Isaac still to enlist in war. Neither of them knew she was pregnant when he left. He got a telegram later." Ned went to the desk and pulled a paper out of the same drawer. He handed it to Sean. It read: To Isaac Peters STOP Fight for us STOP Fight for your little girl STOP "Marita was named after Isaac's mother. Her Auntie Nana was the midwife for Katherine. Auntie Nana decided to help Kathy with Marita. She was the one who would take Marita out of the house. Kathy never left Auntie Nana's house, she knew that it would only mean trouble if she left the house with her baby."  
  
Sean raised his questioning eyes to his father, "How did they end up here?"  
  
"Like you know, Isaac did save my life. When he shared his story with me, I told him about me, your Ma, you, and the horse farm. I asked him if he wanted to come here when the war was over. That way he and Katherine could be together and raise Marita in safety. Isaac agreed and continued to go out and fight. When the war ended, Isaac went up to New York to get Katherine, Marita, and Auntie Nana. They had to pretend that Isaac and Auntie Nana were servants and little Marita was Auntie Nana's granddaughter. That was the only way they could make it to our property in safety. Once they got here Kathy decided she would stay in the house as much as possible, that way the servants and other people would not talk. Libby would visit her often and they became great friends. Kathy and your Ma knew that it would be good if you and Marita became friends. Clay was too young for you to play with, and Marita was only a few years younger than you. They, we all, wanted you kids to grow up in a loving home not one bent on hatred."  
  
It was all starting to make sense to Sean. Now he knew why Marita's mother would never open the door for anyone to see her. "But, Pa, why did Isaac and Miss Kathy go back to Georgia?"  
  
"Sean, Isaac and I have relived that decision over and over again. Kathy decided to go home. She wanted to tell her family where she was and what she had decided to do with her life. They hadn't heard from her in over five years. Isaac wasn't going to let her travel that far by herself and since your ma was pregnant she could not go with Kathy. So Isaac went and posed as her servant until they reached her home. Isaac didn't go to the house with her, but waited a safe distance away. Kathy came running back to him in tears. She tried to get Isaac to hurry for them to leave, but it was too late. Kathy's brothers had followed her. They beat Isaac almost to death. Kathy tried to stop them and was pushed out of the way. She fell and hit her head on a rock. When her brothers thought Isaac was dead, they turned to find that Kathy wasn't moving. They took her body back to the house. I had gone down after them because I didn't think they would be safe. I found Isaac barely alive and took him for help. No one would help us. I had to bring him back here. I had never made a trip from Georgia to Kentucky in so short a time as that. Once I got Isaac back here I was able to get him help. I had stopped most of the bleeding and cleaned up what I could, but there was a lot of damage and we didn't think Isaac would make it. Libby sent a telegram to Kathy's family saying that she was a friend from Kathy's all girl school and that she wanted to get in contact with her. She received a telegram a week later saying that Kathy had fallen off a horse, hit her head, and died. When Isaac was well enough to talk he told us the story." Ned slowly removed the picture from the album. He carefully handed it to Sean. "Isaac and I think it is time for Marita to know. Her mother loved her so much and wanted her to have a good life. Isaac doesn't think he can tell Marita about her mother. It is still hard for him and it has been nearly twenty years. Sean, you and Marita have a connection that is important, and Marita will need you to help her get through this."  
  
Sean couldn't believe what his father was telling him. He would have to be the one to tell Marita about her mother. As his father continued talking, Sean realized that he was right. Sean and Marita had a connection that went beyond friendship. Though they were two totally separate individuals, they also knew how important it was to have someone who is the only person you can talk to.   
  
"Yes, Pa. Thank you." Sean stood and got ready to leave the room.  
  
Ned looked at Sean. "Sean."  
  
Sean turned back to look at his father. "Yes, Pa."  
  
"Love her. Protect her, but be careful. You have both been through a lot, and this is just the beginning. There will be a lot ahead of you and if you are not careful the same fate can happen to the two of you. God forbid that ever happens, but please, Son, please be careful."  
  
Sean nodded and left the room.  
  
Oh, God. Please watch over them. I don't know if this family can go through something like that again.   
  



	2. The Truth about a Family

Secrets to Be Shared  
  
Chapter Two--The truth about a Family  
  
  
  
A father and a man...  
  
  
Dear Pa,  
  
I woke up early and decided to take a walk. There are biscuits and ham on a plate in the stove. I don't have to work today, but I'm going to see if Mr. Logan needs me for anything. See you for dinner.  
  
Love always,  
  
Marita  
  
  
  
Isaac rubbed the sleep from his eyes and put the note down on the table. He knew that Ned told Sean everything about Kathy. He also knew that Ned had mentioned Marita's mother to Marita, and though he wasn't happy that Ned talked to her before talking to him, Isaac thought it was time for Marita to know the truth. He just didn't have the strength to tell the story. The mere idea of Kathy brought tears to Isaac's eyes.   
  
The fact that Ned and Isaac had been through so much together and lost the women they loved is what made their friendship so strong. This was also the reason that helped them love each other's children as if they belonged to both of them. They were happy for Sean and Marita but scared of what they knew about life, society, and what could happen to their children if someone outside the Logan property ever found out.  
  
Isaac's thought were interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened the door and was surprised to find Sean. "Sean, I thought that Marita went for a walk with you. Did you see her this morning."  
  
"No, sir. That's why I came here. I take it that she's not here?"  
  
"No, she got up early and left a note saying that she was going for a walk before she went to your house to help your pa," Isaac said with a lot of concern in his voice. He knew that Ned's question had shaken Marita, but she seemed alright when they had dinner last night.  
  
Sean noticed the concern, "Isaac, it's okay. I think I know where she might be." Sean paused as he remembered all that his father had shared with him last night. For the first time, Sean really looked at Isaac. He saw the pain that Isaac kept so well hidden and remembered that night when he made an innocent yet eternal vow. "Isaac, I just want to..."  
  
"Sean, you don't need to say anything. Just take care of her since she won't let me do that anymore."  
  
"I will, sir, and Isaac, I am honored to have grown up with you as a second father and a friend."  
  
Isaac tried not to get emotional even though Sean's words touched him deeply. "Thanks, Son. Now go find her."  
  
"Yes, sir." Sean turned and ran from the house.  
  
Isaac closed the door and collapsed in a chair. "God, can you watch my little girl. She going through a lot today." Little did Isaac know just how much Marita was going to go through that day.  
  
  
  
The First Kiss...  
  
  
  
Marita sat near the willow tree by the lake. The bench she was sitting in was a gift from Libby. Libby had it made for Marita and Sean when Marita started getting to old to always sit on the ground. As Marita fingered the carving in the arm of the bench she wondered if Libby knew that she and Sean would end up together. "With Love from a Mother" : though it didn't say Sean and Marita and it was given to Marita for her 13th birthday, Sean and Marita knew it was a gift for both of them when they saw where it was placed. Maybe it was that gentle nudge from Libby which sparked Marita's romantic interest in Sean. Marita giggled at that thought. She missed Libby. Libby was the only mother Marita really knew, and when Libby died, Marita promised that she would look after Alice and Lexy not only as a sister but now as a mother. She knew how hard it would be for them.   
  
The thought of being motherless was too much for her. Marita tried to concentrate on Sean. She thought back to when her feelings started to change for him. It was so gradual that she didn't realize it until she found herself thinking of him all the time. Then it happened. Sean was helping her off a horse, like he had many times before, but she never noticed how strong he was until then. She felt like she was floating, and as he brought her to the ground she held on to his arms. They were no longer bony, his muscles were beginning to tone. He placed her on the ground in front of him, but he didn't let go. She looked in his eyes and for the first time knew she was in love but she also knew it was wrong. She was colored and he was white. They could be friends, but nothing more. He would have to marry one of those other girls.  
  
Later that day as they were talking, Sean changed the topic they were on and asked, "Marita, have you ever kissed someone?"  
  
"No," Marita blushed. "I'm not suppose to unless I'm courting someone."  
  
"But how will you know if you're kissing properly unless you practice."  
  
"I practice," Marita sheepishly protested.  
  
"How?" Sean crossed his arms and looked curiously at Marita. "Don't tell me you practice on the back of your hand like Vivian and the other girls."  
  
Not wanting to admit to anything, Marita turned a question on him, "How do you know what they do?"  
  
"I saw them."  
  
"Oh, really, you sure you didn't use them for 'practice'?" Marita said sounding a little hurt that he would chose one of those girls.  
  
"No, I didn't kiss them. I figured we could practice since we're friends and it won't matter. Then when we start courting other people we'll know what to do. You know, so we won't knock noses or something."  
  
"I don't know, Sean. We could get in trouble."  
  
"Come on, Marita," Sean begged adding the saddest face with his pleading crystal eyes. Then trying to sound as serious as possible, "This is to help us from dying old and alone."  
  
Marita covered her mouth as she laughed, "Sean, you are so silly."  
  
"So you're going to try it with me."  
  
"Okay, but how will we know if we are doing it right?"  
  
"Ma says you just know. You ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Marita closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Sean exploded into laughter. "What?!" Marita demanded.  
  
"You should see yourself!" Sean could barely get out because he was laughing so hard. "Boy, do you need practice!"  
  
Marita turned and started to storm away.  
  
"Marita! Marita, wait!" Sean calmed himself and ran to catch up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feeling." Sean could see that she was about to cry, he knew he couldn't handle that.  
  
"Well, then you go first," Marita said choking back tears and trying to sound less sad and more challenging.  
  
"Alright," Sean said. "I think I'm suppose to hold you."  
  
"You said nothing about holding me," Marita said as she remember her experience when he took her off the horse.  
  
"That's part of kissing." Sean looked at Marita and took a step toward her. She took a step away from him. "What is it, Marita? I've held you before."  
  
"I know, but can't we do this without you holding me first," Marita said.  
  
Sean watched her face and could not argue with the eyes that he caused to redden with tears just a few seconds earlier. He raised his hands, "Okay, I won't hold you first, but I need you to come closer so we can do this."  
  
Marita cautiously took a few steps toward Sean. Sean leaned toward Marita's face and gently placed his lips on hers. Marita didn't know what to do, so she decided to follow Sean. He began to open his mouth, so she did likewise. Then he put his tongue in her mouth. At first, she thought it was nasty, but then she began to like the way if felt. She let her tongue join his. They didn't realize that they were holding each other now. Marita never felt like that before. She didn't know what was happening, but she figured that they must have been doing something right. Then Marita realized why people don't do this until they are courting. She slowly backed away from Sean, ending the kiss. They stood there and didn't know what to say to each other. They never had a problem looking each other in the eye until that moment.   
  
"Marita, I...I'm sorry. Maybe we shouldn't have tried this. Your still my friend, right?"  
  
"Right," Marita answered without looking at him.  
  
Sean needed to see her eyes, though. She was only best friend besides his mother, but his mother was pregnant with Lexy and was very ill. He needed to know that they were still friends. He walked over to Marita and lifted her head, so he could look her in the eyes. "Really?"  
  
Marita smiled. He was her best friend, and she didn't want that to end no matter how she felt at this moment. "I promise on our willow tree. We'll stay best friends, you and me."  
  
Sean laughed. They hadn't said that oath since they were under 10. It was funny to hear it when he was just a year away from going to college. They walked back to the stable and brushed down the horse. They never talked about it again, though it frequented Marita's mind, until that day in the barn when Sean told her how he felt. "And I want you to know I can never marry anyone, unless I feel about them the same way I feel about you." All the feelings that Marita tried to keep hidden from that moment as teens until that moment in the barn flooded through her. She saw his eyes as pleadingly and piercingly crystal as the day they practiced kissing, and she only knew the one response. She had to answer those eyes.  
  
Marita looked at the carving again. This bench was a witness to when she finally clarified to Sean, after Henry Langston left, that Sean was the only one for her.   
  
"Libby, I often wonder what you were up to when you gave us this bench." Marita was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear a man come up behind her.   
  
  
  
  
A Long Lost Love...  
  
  
  
The woman opened her eyes. A little girl cam into the room. "Auntie! Auntie! How are you? Blink once for fine and twice for badly."   
  
The woman blinked once. The child was the granddaughter of the woman's oldest brother. It had been years since the woman was able to move on her own. She had little memory of her first thirty years of life. Now, over twenty years later had passed and she still had trouble remembering her name. She spoke rarely, and when she did it was hard to understand. The doctors said that she should have died years ago and they didn't understand why she was alive. All she could remember was that she had a child somewhere and the name Isaac. The two things would swim in her head, not making sense but giving her a hope to hold on. The first time she woke from her coma and the doctors realized she was paralyzed from the neck down and had a lapse of memory, she heard the doctors say that familiar people and places would help her remember who she was. For twenty years, no one in her family helped her with regaining her memory. They hardly even took her out the house. It was as if they were trying to start all over with her. They wouldn't let anyone visit her, and they avoided reading to her. Her grandniece was a joy, though. She would come and sing little songs. But there was a faded memory that echoed as a dream in Kathy's mind. There she was holding her own child. She felt honored to give birth for a man she loved. Was that Isaac? Kathy closed her eyes. She had been trying to remember for too long. She wished she knew who she was and who and where are this Isaac and this child.  
  
  
  
  
Back with Marita...  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
The voice startled Marita out of her thoughts. She turned to see her love smiling at her. She returned the grin and patted the spot next to her so he would sit. "I was thinking of this bench, your mother, our first kiss, and our second one ten years later." She looked him in the eyes and said, "I was thinking of when I first realized I loved you."  
  
Sean hadn't been prepared for that answer. He thought that she would have been thinking about her mother. That would have made and easier introduction to the topic he had in mind, but he didn't mind what she was saying either. Sean decided to keep quiet and let her continue.  
  
"Do you think your mother knew?" Marita said as her finger continued to trace the carving.  
  
"About us?" Sean guessed.  
  
"Yes, do you think she was kind of hinting to us to go for it," Marita stared at the willow.  
  
Sean followed her gaze and stared at the tree as well. "She might have. I remember right before she died, she asked me to come into the room. She wanted to talk to me alone. She told me to always follow my heart, especially when it comes to love. She said that when I find true love I will be able to deal with the hardships that would come with it if I am listening to my heart. So maybe she had an idea when we were still kids what would happen if we remained close friends." Sean notice Marita fingering the carving so he reached over Marita's lap to hold the hand that was tracing the letters. "Who knows she might have seen our first 'practice' kiss and knew that we were doing something right."  
  
Marita laughed and looked up at Sean. This was the first time they ever spoke about that kiss. "And do you think I still need practice," Marita teased.  
  
Sean leaned in and whispered, "No, but I still don't know how to kiss you without holding you." He raised his hands and gently placed his lips on Marita's. With the renewed thought of their first kiss on their minds, they let go the passion they had wanted to back then. They were no longer the innocent teenagers experimenting. They were adults who knew what they wanted and that was each other. Sean brought his hands down and found Marita's back. Slowly one hand continued down to caress her thigh as his mouth searched hers. He wanted to explore every part of her, and she felt the same about him. They breathed together and moved together like they were one. Marita's fingers ran through Sean's hair and down his back. Sean began to kiss Marita's neck. They were both glad that she wore a dress with a low neckline as Sean lowered his kisses to the top of her bosom which had been pushed up by her bodice. Sean wanted to make love to Marita, but he knew that wasn't why he came to find her.   
  
Marita's body was shaking from desire. She had wanted Sean for so long and now he wanted her just as much. But she remembered: Now is not the time or the place. "Sean, our limits," Marita breathlessly whispered.  
  
That was the message he needed. Sean pulled back from Marita. "I'm going to take a dip in the lake," he said aloud while he was thinking, "I need it after that." He stood to remove his vest and shirt. "You know you've always been pretty good with this kissing thing. You should let other women know what you practiced on before me."  
  
Marita laughed knowing that their practice kiss was really the first time she practiced. He was the only guy she ever kissed like that.   
  
Sean took of his shoes and sock and reached out his hand to Marita. "Do you care to join me for a morning swim?"  
  
"You and me, practically naked, swimming around together. Is it me or does that sound like trouble?" Marita mockingly scolded.  
  
"Who's around to see?"  
  
"That's the point. Since no one's around we can end up doing exactly what we shouldn't be doing. You go ahead in, I'll watch."  
  
"Great! You always watch. No fair!" Sean whined.  
  
"Sean, you can be such a baby!"  
  
"But admit it, you think I'm cute," Sean said and quickly kissed her nose before running into the water.  
  
"Always have," Marita quietly replied to herself. She moved herself and Sean's clothes closer to the lake so she could watch Sean swim. After a while, Marita noticed something in the pocket of Sean's vest. It was a picture. Marita pulled it out and recognized the woman she thought she would never remember. Why did Sean have a picture of her mother? Marita realized that she kept trying to picture her mother as a colored woman which was why she couldn't remember wheat her mother looked like.  
  
Sean began to make his way out of the lake. Marita put the picture back and got up to go.  
  
"Hey, where are you off to this wonderful Saturday morning?" Sean said as he tried to shake some of the excess water from his pants.  
  
"I told Pa that I was going to see if your father needed help today," Marita gave as her excuse as she watched Sean take a seat a lean against the willow tree.  
  
"You don't have to go in. Pa told me to let you know. As a matter of fact, I talked to both our pa's. You don't have to go anywhere," Sean said with a smile that expressed joy but something was hidden there, and Marita wanted to get at that.  
  
She walked back and sat on the ground near Sean. "How did it go?"  
  
"Pa did most of the talking last night..."  
  
"And..." Marita urged.  
  
"And they are alright with us. Actually, they're kind of happy but scared at the same time." Sean reached in his vest pocket for the picture.   
  
Before he had it out, Marita interrupted, "Why do you have a picture of my mother?" She was determined to get answers. Tears began to form in Marita's dark eyes.  
  
Sean wanted this to go smoothly but it looked like it was going to be harder than he thought. "My Pa gave it to me last night. He has been holding it for your pa so that your pa wouldn't get hurt."  
  
Marita was fully crying and could barely get out, "What happened to her?"  
  
Sean reached over and held Marita against his strong, bare, damp chest. "Shh..." As Marita fell into his chest, Sean realized how tired her body was. "Marita, how much sleep did you get last night?" Sean gently wiped the tears from Marita's cheek.  
  
Marita kept her face close to Sean's chest. She felt safe hearing his heart beat. "I couldn't sleep last night. I kept having nightmares..." Marita began to cry again.  
  
"What is it? What were they about, Marita?"  
  
Sean sounded full of strength and security. Marita loved that about him. They always gave each other strength when they needed it. Marita straightened up, "I can't remember, but I woke up knowing that I needed to see you. It was still dark, so I decided to come here and try to clear my head."  
  
As Sean realized that Marita had hardly slept in the last two days, he laid down with Marita still in his arms. "I want you to close your eyes. I'm going to tell you a story, and you're going to rest."  
  
Marita laid her head on Sean's chest and let her fingers run through the curly hair on his chest. She listened to his voice and almost felt like they were still kids and he was trying to calm her fears.   
  
Sean picked up the picture of Kathy and began his tale, "I promise on our willow tree. We'll stay best friends, you and me. And this story must be true, cause I'll never lie to you." Sean could feel Marita's smile on his chest. He figured she was ready to hear about her mother. Sean wove the story he heard from Pa into a beautiful tale. Marita knew what he was doing but didn't protest. She liked the way he told the story.  
  
When Sean finished the story, Marita sleepily whispered, "Thank you, Sean."   
  
Sean let go of the picture so Marita could hold on to it instead. "You're welcome, beautiful," Sean whispered back and kissed the top of her head. They feel asleep with the innocence and security of friendship as their only blanket.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Truth about John Turner...  
  
  
  
  
John Turner stepped off the train. There was a carriage waiting for him. He rarely returned home because of the painful memories.  
  
"Welcome home, Mr. Tucker," the driver said as John got in the carriage. John almost didn't respond. He had been using the name Turner for more than fifteen years.   
  
"Thank you, it's nice to be home," John lied. He had bittersweet feelings about being here, but he had business to take care of for the Winters and himself.  
  
As the carriage pulled into the road leading to John's home, he saw the while pillars in front of the house and began to remember why he left. They had lost so much because of the war. There was so much hatred in Georgia. It was for that hatred that he nearly killed his older sister. He never saw the black man's face but as the youngest of brothers he joined with them in beating the man. He hated colored people anyway. Why did she get in the way? John replayed that moment every day of his life. It's what made him bitter. If she wouldn't have gotten in my way she would have remained a beautiful, healthy woman. Now she can hardly do anything. Maybe we should have gotten her the help she needed like the doctors said, but we made a pact that it would be better for her if she didn't remember what happened.  
  
John knew that it was his connection with his sister, not only his greed for money, that made him apply for a job at the Winters'. As he worked with Vivian, she reminded him of Kathy. They were both intelligent woman who knew they had the brains and power to stir up trouble. Plus, her father was in the same state that Kathy had been in for two years.  
  
John got out of the carriage and took in the view of his home. They had one of the largest plantations in Georgia until the war. John was young but he knew that after the war he had to try other business options. So he went to college shortly after the incident with Kathy. The he spent fifteen years building up a new reputation. He changed his name partially because he was heading up north for school and his family name was hated and partially because he hoped that his traveling would one day lead him to people who knew his sister and that colored man.  
  
John had been the one that his brothers sent to get rid of the body when they finally remembered they hadn't taken care of it after taking Kathy back to the house. It had been a couple of days and since John was certain the man must have died, he tried to prepare himself for what he would find. He was surprised to not find the body where it was left. He began to wonder.  
  
John was also there when the telegram from Libby came. That was when the family decided to come up with a story to keep away the people from her past. When John got to Kentucky and heard about the Logan's he began to get interested in them beyond a profitable gain. He found out that there was a Libby Logan but she didn't go to an all girls' school up north. John almost wrote it off until his research pulled up the little information of Isaac and Marita. All he could find out was that Isaac was in the war and no one remembered knowing Marita's mother but there was word that she was from Georgia. Normally, he wouldn't have been concerned with the colored, but he figured that their closeness to the Logans could end up being a great tool in helping the Winters and himself take over more business. Then John saw Marita. He couldn't believe that a colored woman could be so beautiful and remind him of his sister. How could she have hair so straight and tinged with red if her mother was colored. Could she be Kathy's daughter? John refused to accept a colored girl as a niece, especially since a will was found leaving all of Kathy's property and money to her daughter. And that was a lot since Kathy was her father's favorite and even on his deathbed he hoped that she would return. Little did he know that she would return two days after his death with a story about loving a Negro. John's older brother never let John see Katherine's will, but his brother told him about it. Apparently, it fell out of Katherine's pocket as they took her limp body into the house.  
  
John was determined to get a few answers on this trip. This could be used to either dishonor the Logan family or his own. He didn't know what to do since he didn't know for sure. He figured he'd get the information then decide what to do with it.  
  
As he walked into the house, a little girl came running down the stairs, "Uncle Johnny!"  
  
John lifted the girl into the air. All the hardness melted as held her. "Hello, pumpkin. How's my favorite niece?"  
  
"I thought my mommy was your favorite niece," she said as she pouted out her bottom lip.  
  
"She is, and you're my favorite grandniece." As John said it he began to feel old. Even though his niece married young and he was the baby of the family, the idea of having a grand-anything made him feel old. He placed the girl back on the floor, "Where is your mother anyway?"  
  
"Right here, Uncle John." A beautiful young woman with long, light reddish-brown hair came out of the kitchen. She hugged John and kissed his cheek. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm well and how's your aunt?" John said looking up towards the stairs.   
  
"She's the same she's always been. Some days are good, especially when Sarah sings to her." The little girl looked up and beamed with pride as she heard her mother talk about her. "Run along, dear, I need to talk with Uncle John privately."  
  
Sarah skipped away while John wondered what his niece might say.  
  
"Uncle John, I found this yesterday. I was filing for Pa and came across it. I figured I would rather wait and talk to you because I know Pa won't give me answers," she said as she handed him an old piece of paper. "I know that something happened a long time ago and that you, pa, Uncle Saul, and Uncle Jim decided not to talk about it. I also know that it had something to do with the reason Aunt Kathy has been like she has ever since I was a child and no one has helped her get better." Then pointing at the paper, "Can you explain this to me?"  
  
John read the frail paper and realized it was Kathy's will.  
  
"Uncle John, who's this Isaac? Why has he never visited Aunt Kathy? And whose Marita? Do I have a cousin I've never known?"  
  
John hadn't expected to receive this information and have to come up with answers so soon.  
  
I, Katherine Marie Tucker Peters, being of sound body and mind, do hereby bequeath all of my money and possessions to Marita Ann Peters, the only child of my union with my beloved Isaac Peters.  
  
Katherine Marie Tucker Peters  
  
It was certified by a lawyer who the Logans used many years ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Little Conviction...  
  
  
Clay kept the horse at a steady pace. He normally rode as fast as possible. He loved feeling the rushing wind in his face and hair. This time he rode slower because Lexy was holding on to him. Lexy could have ridden her own horse, but Clay was in a brotherly mood. He knew that Lexy would soon be too old to ride with him.  
  
They had set out looking for Sean because of a message that came to the house. Clay hadn't looked at it, and he was going to wait, but Lexy wanted to go for a ride. How could he say no when she looked up at him with those big brown eyes? So they got on Clay's horse and headed out. No need to rush plus the beauty of the day gave Lexy the opportunity to talk to Clay about something that had been bothering her.  
  
"Clay?"  
  
"Yes, Lexy," Clay answered with a slight backward glance to acknowledge her.  
  
"Why do you always care what others think?"  
  
Clay knew Lexy could ask tough questions, but this was one that he wasn't prepared for. "I don't..."  
  
"Yes, you do," Lexy interrupted.  
  
Clay stopped the horse as if he really needed to concentrate to give a good answer. He turned his body the best he could to face her. "Well, Lexy, our family means a lot to us, right?"  
  
"Right," Lexy answered wondering where he was gong with that comment.  
  
"That's how I look at it, too. I think that our family is important and that others should think that as well. Do you understand?" Clay hoped that would end the discussion.  
  
"No, I don't. That doesn't explain why you get so upset when the family does something that you don't think others would like."  
  
"Hey, I stuck by Sean when he went to fight William and how about when I said that Jeremy should bring his mother here and what about the time..."  
  
"My point exactly," Lexy crossed her arms in front of her as if she was a parent.  
  
"What?!" Clay responded. She had totally confused him.  
  
"If you can remember how many times you really put the love of your family over other people's opinions, then you're not doing it enough times."  
  
Clay could not respond. His kid sister had put him in his place.  
  
"Clay, I love you, but..." Lexy's sad eyes looked up at her brother, "I wished that you loved us as much as we love you."  
  
Her words pierced through so much of the hardness that had formed in Clay. He hadn't realized how much his actions and attitude was hurting Lexy and the family. He put an arm around Lexy. "I do love you, but...I'll just try to show it a little more."  
  
Clay turned back around and felt Lexy hug his middle. As they started to ride, Clay asked, "Lex, is that why you wanted to ride today?"  
  
He felt her head nod yes on his back. Clay tried to control the urge he had to cry. He never wanted to hurt Lexy. He made a silent vow to try and support his family even if the rest of "Lexington's finest" didn't. He didn't know what he would come upon, but to an Irishman a vow is a vow, isn't it?  
  
  
  
  
  
Found Out...  
  
  
  
  
As Clay came near the lake he saw a body lying near the willow tree. Not knowing who it was, he got down from the horse and told Lexy to stay a good distance away until he knew. Clay carefully walked closer to the tree. Just as he reached it, he stepped on a branch.  
  
"Clay," came a sleepy but startled voice. Sean was up in an instant, but it was too late, Clay had seen Sean and Marita asleep. Sean took the startled Clay away from the tree so that they wouldn't wake Marita. "She needs to sleep," Sean whispered.  
  
"Sean, what's going on?" Clay was confused. He knew that Sean and Marita were friends, and he probably would have thought nothing of it if Sean had his shirt on. But Sean's bare chest was something that threw Clay for a loop. You just don't sleep next to a girl without having your shirt on unless...  
  
Trying to quit Clay, Sean brought him a little further away and whispered, "She hasn't slept in two days. She keeps having nightmares," Sean figured now was not the time to tell Clay about his relationship with Marita.  
  
Clay could sense his brother's concern for Marita and forgot about Sean's shirtlessness. He knew how close they were, and he had been a little jealous of it. He wanted Sean to confide in him as much as his brother chose to confide in a woman. Plus, there was the fact that Marita was Clay's first crush. He never told anyone because she was older than he was and he was just a kid, but it was partially because of her being older and developing before the girls his age that made a boy at the beginning of adolescence fall for his brother's best friend. It didn't last long because Clay was walking one day when he saw Sean and Marita's "practice" kiss. He didn't talk to Sean for a whole week, but Sean never knew why. Then Clay's attention shifted to other girls. He really didn't think about that crush or the kiss he saw. Clay had come to accept the fact that Sean and Marita would always be close but they could not be more because she was colored.  
  
"Sean, do you think she'll be okay?" Clay's voice was filled with compassion, and Sean felt it.  
  
"I think so," Sean smiled.  
  
As Sean and Clay talked they didn't notice Lexy had snuck up to the tree. She had seen Sean and Clay walk away as if there was still a person over there. Lexy peaked around the willow to find Marita asleep. "She is so pretty," Lexy thought. Marita's hair was down and spread across part of her face and the grass around her. Lexy didn't want to disturb her, but then she saw that Marita was holding on to a picture. Lexy's curiosity wouldn't let her leave, she had to see the picture. She tiptoes closer to Marita and sat next to her. She slid the picture from Marita's hand and saw that it was the picture of Pa's friend. Lexy wondered why Marita had it.  
  
Clay handed Sean the message. Sean opened it routinely thinking it was from Clancy. The note read: "We know your secret. Something will be done about you and your friend." Sean crumbled the paper and took a quick glance back towards the willow. He couldn't see anyone, so he figured Marita was still asleep.  
  
"Sean, what's wrong? What did it say?" Clay asked.  
  
Sean looked at Clay. Should I really tell him. Will he understand?  
  
"Sean, I want to help? What is it?" Clay asked again adding more compassion, love, and concern than before.  
  
Sean handed the message to Clay. Clay uncrumbled it and began to read. Clay's voice was soft with brotherly love, "Sean, what secret?"  
  
Sean's mind couldn't believe what his heard and mouth let reply to Clay. He didn't think he would be talking to Clay about this. "Clay, I love Marita, not just as a friend but as a wife."  
  
"Sean, you said that you would never..."Clay began to say. His voiced raised in volume and anger.  
  
"I haven't compromised her. I wouldn't do that. I love her too much." Sean's eyes began to well up.   
  
Clay didn't know whether to be angry or not. Then Lexy's words came to him again, "I wish that you loved us as much as we love you." Clay put a hand on Sean's shoulder. He had to know. "Does she love you, too? Is that why you broke up with Vivian and got drunk when Henry Langston was here? Was it because he was courting Marita and you couldn't?"  
  
Sean's silence was all Clay needed. Neither of them knew what to say. Clay knew Marita was a wonderful person but she was colored.  
  
"I know she's colored," Sean finally said as if reading Clay's mind. "I know everyone thinks it's wrong, but can true love be wrong?" Sean looked into Clay's eyes. "Would you care any less for someone you loved just because their skin is a few shades darker than yours?"  
  
Clay thought about Vivian. Though he cared about her a lot, she was too prissy and phony for him to picture as anything else, especially as a person with the attitude and flair that he had known Marita to have. So Clay thought about his mother; would he have loved her any less if she were colored? It was hard for him to imagine at first. His life would have been totally different, but he would love his mom. He loved Marita as a sister even though she was colored. Why shouldn't Sean and Marita try if it was going to be a secret? "No, I wouldn't," Clay finally responded, "but what are we going to do about this?" Clay handed the message back to Sean.  
  
"Maybe it's time Marita and I sit down with the family and try to find a solution before anyone gets hurt."  
  
Clay knew what kind of hurt Sean was talking about and the thought of Sean or Marita dealing with that kind of hatred scared Clay. Not them, they can't help it if they fell for the "wrong" person; look at him, he fell for his brother's ex-almost-fiancée.  
  
Marita woke up as Lexy tried to put the picture back. "Hello, there," Marita pleasantly greeted Lexy.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you. Sorry." Lexy got up to leave.  
  
"It's okay, Lexy." Marita sat up and reached for the picture.  
  
Lexy watched Marita, she could tell that the picture meant a lot to Marita. She tried not to be nosy, but she couldn't help it. "Marita, who is she? Pa said she was a friend of the family, but why do you have the picture now."  
  
Marita looked at the innocence in Lexy's eyes. She wasn't sure how to answer. "She was a very special lady."  
  
Lexy began to put it together: the lady's hair, the way Pa didn't want to talk about the lady, the way Marita clung to the picture and held it so gently to her chest occasionally pulling it back to look at it again. "Is she your Ma?"  
  
Marita didn't respond for awhile. Lexy wondered what to do. Maybe she shouldn't have asked.  
  
"Yes, Lexy. She is," Marita said as she looked from the picture to Lexy. "She died when I was young." Marita lovingly pushed a piece of Lexy's hair out of Lexy's face and placed it behind Lexy's ear in one movement that ended with Marita's hand holding Lexy's face up so Marita could really look at her.  
  
Lexy slightly leaned her face into Marita's hand and looked up at Marita. "Just like my Ma died when I was young...Did you get to know her?" Lexy crawled closer to Marita, and Marita instinctively and motherly put her arm around Lexy and held the picture so they could both see it.  
  
"I only remember a little, but the one thing I remember most is that she taught me how to love no matter what. That's the kind of love that she and my Pa had and the kind of love that your Ma and Pa had."  
  
"...and the kind of love that you and Sean have," Lexy finished.  
  
Marita pulled away from Lexy just enough to look at her. What did Lexy know about her and Sean?  
  
Lexy had an idea what Marita was thinking in the brief moment of Marita's expression. "I can tell by the way the two of you look at each other. You really like him, don't you?"  
  
Marita realized she hadn't said anything yet which was giving her away. She looked at the sky and back at Lexy. "Yes, I do, but it's complicated."  
  
"Why?" Lexy's innocence was evident. "You have always been friends, plus he likes you, too. So does the family. You've always been there for all of us. You're already like a sister, and..." Lexy didn't know how this last part would sound, but she had to tell Marita. "...and you've been a mother to me." Lexy starred at the picture of Katherine which Marita had let her hold. "You're the only mother I've known."  
  
Marita put her arms around Lexy and held her.  
  
"Marita," Lexy's voice broke through after a few moments.  
  
"Yes, Lexy," Marita said and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I like you with Sean more than Vivian anyway. He has more fun and he's happier when you're around."   
  
They both started laughing as they wiped the tears from their eyes.  
  
"Come on, let's find those two guys," Marita stood and took Lexy's hand.  
  
  
  
  
The Beginning of Evil...  
  
  
"Thank you, you may go now," William snobbishly said to the messenger. The man quickly ran off the front steps as William closed the door.  
  
William walked to the study with a slight pep in his step. "The message has been delivered," he announced as he entered the room.  
  
Georgina tried to contain herself, "Good. Was there any reaction?"  
  
"The man delivered it to Clay and saw Clay ride off to find Sean," William reported.  
  
"Did Clay open it?" a deep voice asked.  
  
"No, at least not if front of the messenger. Besides, he had that little twirp with him. I don't think he could get a chance to open it with that brat around."  
  
"Good. Then on to phase two," said the man as he stood and walked over to Georgina.  
  
"Has everyone been invited to your little gathering?" Georgina faked seduction.  
  
"Yes, all the right people at the right time and place," the man said as he leaned close to Georgina.  
  
"Nice. Make sure there are no mistakes and you will be rewarded nicely. Sean Logan and his family will regret the day they ever crossed the Winters."  
  
  
Vivian was about to step into the room when she heard her mother's last statement. She slowly backed away from the door. Her mind started rushing with thoughts as she quietly climbed the stairs to her father's room. Vivian still had feelings for Sean, she just wasn't sure what they were. Did she hate him enough for what he did to her that she would let her mother do whatever she had plan? Did she still care about him to the point that she would warn him?   
  
Vivian looked at her father as if he wan face could give her an answer. He was just as proud, stubborn, and greedy as the rest of the family, but he did have a soft spot and Vivian knew it. She knew the only reason he hadn't died yet was because he didn't want to leave her to deal with her mother and William by herself.   
  
As she watched her father she thought about the day he was shot. After all that her family had put the Logans through and the Logans had put her family through, they still had a care for each other. Her father like competing with Ned. "It's good for my mind," he used to tell her. But now her mother was going to far. Vivian couldn't deny she was hurt, but she couldn't deny that the Logans still wanted to help her. That Clay still wanted to help her. She might not have felt as strongly for Clay as she did for Sean, but she knew that the Logan family would always try to be there for her. Vivian got up from her father's bedside and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, daddy."  
  
She walked down the stairs. "Mother! Mother!"  
  
"Yes, Vivian," Georgina answered sounding disturbed and feed up. "Do not shout, dear. Don't you realize we have a guest?"  
  
"Oh, my apologies. It is nice to see you again, Mr. Elwood," Vivian said with a small nod of her head.  
  
"No apologies necessary, Miss Vivian, and do call me Dennis," Dennis Elwood smiled broadly.  
  
"Yes, Dennis. Any interesting new cases?" Vivian asked as she remembered the last time her mother and Dennis Elwood were together was to frame Jeremy Bradford.  
  
"Why, yes, a few..." Elwood looked at Georgina.  
  
Georgina shifted her gaze to Vivian. She didn't like where this conversation was headed or the fact that she was being left out. "You wanted something, Vivian?" Georgina sent out a cold look that struck Vivian.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know I was heading into town," Vivian tried to control the fearful shake in her voice.  
  
"Then go, dear," Georgian said with another cold burst.  
  
Vivian left the room. She knew she had to reach the Logans.  
  
"That girl can be such a bother sometimes," Georgina said as she watched Vivian from the window. "Why couldn't she be more like you, William? You were always a good boy." Georgina knew that the only reason she favored William was because he never talked back. Vivian, though, had a strong will and mind much like Georgina, which was why Georgina didn't trust her.  
  
  
  
  
Back By the Lake...  
  
  
"So what are you two talking about?" Marita teased as she and Lexy approached Sean and Clay. "You weren't over here plotting against us?"  
  
Lexy laughed and covered her mouth with the hand that wasn't holding Marita's. As they got closer, they watched both men try to change their expression. Both Marita and Lexy saw it. "What's wrong?" they said in unison.  
  
"Nothing," Sean lied. "Clay, how 'bout you take Lexy on ahead. We'll be home in a little while."  
  
Clay reached for Lexy's free hand. "Come on, Lexy."  
  
"No, I want to know what's going on. I'm not leaving Marita." Lexy swatted Clay's hand.  
  
"Lexy, come..." Clay started to protest.  
  
"It's okay, Clay," Marita said. Her serene presence seemed to stop Clay before he could pull Lexy away. "Sean, I take it that it is something important."  
  
Sean didn't know what Marita was doing, but he nodded yes.  
  
Marita kneeled down so she was on Lexy's level. "Don't worry, Lex. Everything will be okay. Sean and I just need to talk for a little bit, okay?"  
  
Lexy nodded yes and let go of Marita's hand.  
  
"Hey, Lexy, can you do me a favor and hold on to this for me." Marita handed Lexy the picture face down so Clay couldn't see it. "I need you to keep it safe for me until I get home."  
  
Lexy hugged Marita's neck, and Marita kissed her cheek. "Now run along, we'll be home in a little bit."  
  
Lexy gave Sean a hug and took Clay's hand. They mounted the horse and left.  
  
"Now what is it, Sean?" Marita asked with a peace still glowing on her.  
  
Sean was in awe. "How did you...What did..." Sean was looking from Clay and Lexy in the distance to Marita before him. "You will be and are an excellent mother," Sean smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Marita blushed, "but don't change the subject." Marita's voice was tender, "What's wrong, Sean?"  
  
"I received this note," Sean handed the note to Marita. As she read, he continued, "I think it's time we talked to the family."  



	3. The Confrontation Begins

Chapter Three- The Confrontation  
  
  
The Logan Home  
  
  
As Clay and Lexy rode up to the house, they saw Vivian's carriage pulling into the yard. "What's she doing here?" Lexy said as Clay let her down.  
  
"I don't know, Lex, but why don't you go into the house, alright?"  
  
"Alright," Lexy said. She didn't want to watch Clay flirt anyway.  
  
Clay rode over to the carriage. "Good afternoon, Vivian. What brings you here to..." Clay started cordially, then he saw Vivian's face. "What is it?"  
  
Vivian opened her mouth knowing that the first words she would say were not what Clay would want to hear, "Where's Sean?"  
  
Clay tried not to get angry. Maybe there was a logical reason why Vivian wanted Sean whenever she was upset. Clay couldn't think of one, all he could think was that she wanted Sean instead of him. "He'll be back soon," Clay flatly replied as he dismounted.  
  
Vivian stepped out of the carriage with the aide of a footman. "Clay, I need to speak with him it's important. I heard..." Vivian stopped herself.   
  
Clay turned from the man who was taking his horse. "You heard what?" Clay interrogated.  
  
"I heard my mother and William and Dennis Elwood..." she began again. "Where's Sean?"  
  
Clay was concerned now. Could they have sent the message to Sean? "Vivian, how 'bout you come in the house and wait for Sean." Clay decided this would be better than to have her outside if Sean and Marita came back together. Clay and Vivian walked into the house.  
  
  
  
The Walk Home  
  
  
Sean and Marita began to make their way back to the house. Their minds were both occupied with what laid before them. Their hands clung together like entangling vines as they gave each other support, while their thoughts ran like waterfalls.  
  
Marita: "Alright, everyone knows except Alice. She's going to be so hurt to find out this way. I should have told her."  
  
Sean: "If I have to take Marita out of here, I will. I'll give up politics, I'll even give up farming in Kentucky, but I know I can't go on without her. When I thought there was even a slight chance before, it nearly drove me crazy. I can't risk losing her."  
  
Marita: "Sean doesn't realize it's not so easy. It is hard to just pick up and move. We'll have to fight hatred wherever we go. If we can just tough it out, maybe..."  
  
"Marita," Sean interrupted their thoughts and walking. He took hold of Marita's other hand and gently held both hands as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Sean," Marita answered and looked back at the clear blue eyes that seemed to match the sky.  
  
"If we truly love each other, we can make it through this."  
  
"I know," Marita's eyes smiled a reassurance that permeated Sean. "It will be alright. We just need to hold on to our love and friendship."  
  
Sean pulled Marita close and held her. They wanted to stay like this forever, but they had world to face. Marita pulled away and looked at Sean with a sparkle in her eyes. "And what do you mean by 'if'?"  
  
Sean laughed, kissed her nose, and picked Marita up. He swung her over his shoulder and started to walk as he laughed.  
  
"Sean Logan! Put me down! We need to get back to the house!" Marita yelled between her laughter.  
  
Sean took a few more steps before placing Marita back on the ground. He watched her as she straightened her dress and laughed with him. She was so precious to him. She had a way of making any tough situation look hopeful. It was her optimism and peace that he found solace in when his mother died. Marita just had something about her that amazed him. Like the way she had dealt with Lexy when Clay wanted to take her home. They both calmed down and took hands as they began to walk again.  
  
"Thank you for what you did with Lexy earlier," Sean was the first to break the silence again.  
  
"Sean..." Marita said. She really didn't want to get serious again, but she liked his comment.  
  
"No, I mean it, Marita. You have been like a mother to her. Actually, you reminded me of Ma just then."  
  
Marita blushed at the compliment. She hadn't told Sean that part of her conversation with Lexy. She had stuck to the topic that was most relevant after reading the note and planned to tell him later. So Sean only knew that Lexy knew about them and about Marita's mother. He had put the latter together when he saw Marita hand Lexy the picture.  
  
"The day before your Ma passed, we had a long talk. It was probably the longest talk we had. It was as if she knew she was going to go and had to prepare me." As they walked, Marita watched the sky as if she could see Libby in the clouds. "She said that Alice was too young and someone had to let Alice and Lexy know all the things she would have liked to tell them herself. All the things she had told me. I knew it was my job; I was the only one she was able to prepare. I wish that someday I can be the type of mother that your Ma was."  
  
Sean smiled; he knew a hint when he saw one. "You will be..." he looked at her, "you'll need to be with our 10 kids."  
  
"10!"  
  
"What," Sean faked shock, "that's not enough? Okay, 12, but I think you're asking for a lot. I'm only a farmer, you know," Sean teased.  
  
  
  
  
The Connection  
  
  
They walked a little further together and talked about some of the other things Libby had told Marita before she died. She had wanted Marita to keep an eye on Ned and make sure that he was taken care of. Marita was also supposed to watch over Sean and Clay. Libby knew that her death would be a big blow to the family, and she needed someone to stay strong. The person she chose was Marita.  
  
Sean marveled at how much his mother had entrusted Marita with. He knew they had a special bond, but he never realized how close they were. It must have been really hard on Marita to lose Libby. She lost her second mother that day, and I was more consumed with what I was going through. She stayed strong for all of us when it was probably one of the toughest situations for her. Sean gave Marita's hand a gentle squeeze as he watched and listened while she continued talking.  
  
As they got within sight of the house, they decided to split. Marita went to get Isaac and bring him to the Logan's house. Sean headed home.  
  
"It's nice to see you, Vivian," Ned said as he came down the stairs and welcomed Vivian into the study. "To what do we owe this honor?"  
  
"I came to see Sean about something," Vivian started as she took a seat.  
  
"She heard her ma talking with William and Dennis Elwood," Clay cut in as he crossed to stand close to Vivian's chair.   
  
Ned leaned against his desk, and his face grew grim as he took in the news. He knew that combination could cause a lot of trouble. "Well, what did you hear, Vivian?"  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to wait for..."  
  
"Sean!" Clay called as Sean came through the front door and started to pass the study.  
  
Sean stopped and entered the room. "Yes, Clay? Hello, Vivian, Pa."  
  
"Vivian has something to tell you, Son. It seems Georgina, William, and Dennis Elwood are up to something again," Ned replied before Clay had a chance. "Vivian, would you like for Clay and I to leave."  
  
Clay was about to object, but Vivian held up her hand in protest, "No, I would like you all to stay."  
  
Sean took a few steps further into the room. "So, Vivian, what's going on?" Sean crossed his arms.  
  
Vivian tried to control all the feelings she was going through. Three strong, handsome, yet intimidating Logan men were staring at her: waiting, waiting, oh, yes they're waiting. Vivian shook herself and looked at Sean. It was hard for her to look him in the eyes, so she shifted her gaze from Logan man to Logan man as she spoke, "Sean, I...I came...I was going into the study."  
  
All of the Logan men realized Vivian was having a little difficulty. They tried to make their positions less threatening. Sean uncrossed his arms and sat in a seat near Vivian. Clay placed a reassuring hand on Vivian's shoulder. "Go ahead, Vivian."  
  
Ned noticed Clay's gesture and voice, but now wasn't the time to deal with Clay's feelings for Vivian. "Yes, Vivian, you have our attention. It's alright."  
  
Vivian started again, "Thank you." Clay removed his hand from her shoulder. "I was going to talk to my mother and I stopped before I entered the room. I stopped because of what I heard my mother say. She told William and Dennis that you," Vivian looked at Sean, "and your family will regret the day you ever crossed the Winters."  
  
"Not again," thought Ned. "What could have caused it this time?"  
  
"Vivian, did you hear anything else," Sean pressed for more information.  
  
"No, that was all I heard," Vivian answered as she began to fiddle with her glove. Sean was too close for her to not get nervous. He still had an effect on her.  
  
Sean backed away and stood up. He took a few steps away and turned back as Ned said, "Thank you, Vivian. We'll keep this in mind." Ned stood fully as Vivian stood.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know. I mean, I do love my family and I'm not sure why I needed to tell you. I just felt...I mean, you have helped me many times and I know that my mother can be a little...well..."  
  
"It's alright, Vivian. We know what you mean," Ned said. He began to lead Vivian to the front door. Clay and Sean glanced at each other; they both were thinking the same thing.  
  
As Ned approached the door to open it for Vivian, the front door opened from a person on the other side. Marita and Vivian stood face to face.  
  
"Hello, Vivian," Marita tried to sound polite as she felt knots grow in her stomach. She still had the urge to want to slap Vivian back for slapping Sean, but Marita was trying to get over it.  
  
"Hello...Marita, isn't it?" Vivian feigned smiling. She looked back to see Sean's expression. Ever since she saw them together at the food table during the gathering that Ned had, she had been wondering what was going on with them. Now she knew. She didn't want to admit it, but Vivian could tell that there was something between Sean and Marita that she would never have with him. "If there is anything else I could do for you, Sean, please let me know."  
  
Marita took a step out to let Vivian pass. Clay followed Vivian out of the house, and Marita came in. She walked over to Sean, "What was that all about?"  
  
"It looks like we might have a name to our message," Sean whispered. "Where's Isaac?"  
  
"Pa will be here in a few minutes."  
  
"We need to get everyone together."  
  
Ned walked over to the two of them. "Well, that was interesting," Ned said with a slight smile.  
  
"Pa, actually that has a lot to do with something we need to talk to you and the family about."  
  
Sean took care to emphasis "we", and Marita noticed. It was the first time Sean and Marita had ever come as a couple to anyone. She began to get nervous. Marita stepped halfway behind Sean as if to hide herself but held onto his arm. Sean and Ned noticed the position she took.  
  
"Let's move into the study," Ned said.  
  
Sean took Marita's hand as they walked into the office.  
  
Clay walked Vivian to her carriage. "It was nice of you to come here and do this. Thank you."  
  
Vivian turned and looked up into Clay's dark eyes. She found comfort in them at this moment. "You're welcome, Clay." She put her hand out so Clay could help her into the carriage. "My feelings for your brother might not be the same, but I don't want to see anyone get hurt because of my mother." Vivian put up her parasol.  
  
"I understand; we're glad for your concern," Clay responded. "If you need anything or if things get to bad, let us know. I...we'll be glad to help."  
  
Vivian picked up on Clay's slip of the tongue. "Thank you, Clay," she said as she placed her hand on top of his hand that was on the carriage. He really was sweet...bullheaded and arrogant at times, but nevertheless sweet.  
  
"Have a good day, Vivian."  
  
"You, too, Clay." Vivian's carriage pulled off.  
  
Clay walked in the front door as Ned called him. "Clay, go get Alice, Jeremy, and Lexy."  
  
"Okay, Pa." Just as Clay turned Isaac walked in the door. "They're all in the study, Isaac."  
  
"Thank you, Clay."  
  
  
  
  
A Friend Hears the Truth  
  
  
Alice walked into the room last. By the expression on Pa's face, she knew something was wrong. She scanned the room and her eyes came to her friend. Why is Marita holding Sean's hand? I know they're close, but this is a family meeting. "Pa, you wanted me," Alice said aloud.  
  
"Yes, Alice, please take a seat."  
  
Jeremy looked over to Alice. He had an idea what might be announced at this meeting by the way Sean and Marita were standing and holding hands with their fingers interlaced.  
  
Lexy took a comfortable position leaning against Marita's leg and reaching up to hold Marita's free hand. Her other hand clung to a paper frame she had quickly made for the picture of Marita's mother.  
  
"Alright, everyone's here. Son, they're all yours," Ned leaned against his desk and gave the power over to Sean.  
  
Sean felt the weight of it all. Marita gave his hand a gentle squeeze. They both needed to be strong for each other even if they were nervous. Sean straightened up to address everyone; he let go of Marita's hand before speaking, "There are a few reasons why we called everyone together. As most of you know, I have a complicated situation to deal with and I need your advice and support." Sean looked back at Marita who smiled and gave a slight nod to help him along.  
  
Alice watched. So that's why they were holding hands, Sean is going through a difficult situation and Marita's just helping him through it like she always does. She is such a great friend. "What's wrong, Sean?" Alice asked aloud.  
  
"Well," Sean ran his fingers through the back part of his hair as he got nervous again about all he was about to say. "The first thing is not what I would consider wrong." Sean got a new burst of strength as his realized he was finally going to be fully open about his love for Marita. "I love Marita," he said as he turned and gazed lovingly into her eyes.  
  
Marita found strength and comfort in her friend's baby blue eyes. "And I love Sean," she said as their gaze remained unwavering.  
  
There was a moment of silence that Alice couldn't handle. She searched the faces in the room. Lexy was grinning from ear to ear. Everyone else seemed a little uncomfortable but otherwise alright. "Why isn't anyone saying anything about this?" Alice finally questioned.  
  
Clay answered, "Probably because we all know."  
  
"What!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean for you to find out this way, but..." Marita began.  
  
"We tried to keep it a secret once we realized how we felt, but a situation has come up that we made us decide to get this all out in the open with all of you," Sean tried to appease the situation. The last thing he wanted was an argument; they needed to stick together right now.  
  
Alice choked back tears, "Marita, I thought...How could you?" Alice ran out of the room.  
  
Ned started to follow her, but Marita stopped him. "It's my responsibility, Mr. Logan. Sean finish telling them what's going on." Marita ran out the room to find Alice.  
  
Lexy went over to Ned and grabbed his hand. Ned walked over to a chair and sat down as he pulled Lexy onto his lap. Sean took his father's place and leaned against the desk. He began to fill everyone in on what Clay and he had realized concerning the message and what Vivian had told them.  
  
Marita found Alice in Alice's room. She was staring out the window as she tried to control her tears. Marita walked into the room and closed the door. "Alice..."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you, Marita. How could you be my 'best' friend and not tell me about this? Friends don't do that. Please leave," Alice said without turning to look at Marita.  
  
Marita was determined that she was not going to give up that easily. "Alice, how long have you known me?"  
  
Alice wiped her eyes, "What?"  
  
"How long have you known me?" Marita repeated.  
  
"My whole life," Alice whispered as she went to sit on her bed, "which is why..."  
  
"Have I ever intentionally hurt you?" Marita interrupted.  
  
"No," Alice muttered as she began to realize her childishness.  
  
Marita came and sat next to her. "I didn't know how to tell you how I felt about Sean. We might be best girlfriends, but he is your eldest brother. Plus, I have loved him for a long time and just recently found out he felt the same way. We were scared about what could happen if people ever found out."  
  
"But I would have kept it a secret," Alice sniffed. Marita grabbed a handkerchief from the nightstand and gave it to Alice. "How did everyone else find out?"  
  
"Mostly by accident. Your pa and my pa already had an idea. Jeremy saw Sean kiss me. Clay and Lexy found us."  
  
"What do you mean 'found us'?" Alice's voice was shaking as she thought about the possibility of her brother and her best friend doing more than kissing.  
  
Marita took Alice's hand knowing what Alice must be thinking. She looked into Alice's eyes. "Alice, your brother and I were just napping. I hadn't slept in two nights, and he had finally calmed me down enough to sleep. Clay and Lexy found us asleep. Clay didn't put it together until he read the note and Sean explained it. Lexy already knew because..."  
  
"Wait a minute, what note?" Alice interrupted.  
  
"That's what the meeting downstairs is all about. Sean and I have been threatened. We can only get through this if we have the family's support." Marita tried to get Alice to smile by starting a smile herself.  
  
Alice saw the smile creeping onto Marita's face. She couldn't stay angry. She dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief and wiped her nose. "So how did he sweep you off your feet? I know my brother can be charming, but I've got to know how he got a woman like you to be interested in him," Alice smiled.  
  
Marita laughed and grabbed Alice's arm as they stood up. "I have been waiting to tell somebody for the longest. We'll have to have a full day for me to fill you in." They giggled as they left the room.  
  
  
  
A Child's Innocence  
  
  
"Well, Son, I don't know what else we can do but wait," Ned said as he slid Lexy off of his lap so he could stand.  
  
"I still don't understand why people would want to hurt you or Marita," Lexy stated as she crawled back into the seat and carefully held the picture.  
  
Sean knelt down to Lexy. "Some people think that because our skin color is different we shouldn't love each other."  
  
"But why? Marita's mom was white, and she and Isaac were able to be together and have Marita. So why can't you and Marita be together without anyone bothering you?" Lexy asked with complete innocence and sincerity.   
  
Everyone was shocked by Lexy's comment. No one else in the room but Sean had known that Lexy knew anything about Marita's mother. They hadn't seen what she was carrying until she asked that questions and then starred down at the cherished photograph.  
  
"That's true, my mother was white, Lexy," Marita interjected as she and Alice came into the room. Marita let go of Alice's arm and walked toward Sean and Lexy. All eyes were on her and she felt it. She quickly stole a glance at her father and then continued, "But people didn't like her with my pa. Those people thought that is was wrong, and they are the reason why my ma's not here." Marita knelt next to Sean.  
  
Lexy still couldn't understand the cause of the hatred, but she understood the results of it. "They what can we do so you can stay here?" Lexy asked as her eyes began to tear up. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Marita or Sean.  
  
"Well, first it has to be clear that we are all sticking together," Ned said as he smiled at the trio that had formed around the chair. "Do we have everyone's support for Sean and Marita?"  
  
Ned glanced at Isaac, Clay, and Jeremy; each gave a slight nod of agreement. Then Ned looked at Alice who was standing in the doorway. She had been reshocked by the knowledge of Marita's mother's color. The long pause of everyone waiting and watching her broke through to her. "Yes, Pa," she finally agreed aloud.  
  
"Okay, the next step is to find out what is going on. This message could be an empty threat but with Georgina hardly anything is empty," Ned continued.  
  
"We need to all keep our ears open," Isaac chimed in.   
  
"But remember someone might be watching us," Jeremy added.  
  
"That's true, they might be looking to see how we handle this," Isaac pondered aloud.  
  
"Well, Jeremy and I were going to pick up a few things in town and probably grab something to eat so we'll keep our ears open and as low a profile as possible about this subject," Ned said as he nodded in Jeremy's direction.  
  
Clay had been silent up unto the point. His mind was racing as he thought of all the information he had found out in a matter of hours. He hated talking about things; he wanted to do something. He might have his own problems with Sean and Marita individually, but they were family and it's one thing for you to have a problem with a family member and another thing if someone outside the family steps in and causes difficulty for that family member. Clay's Irish blood was torrid. He couldn't stand still or stay quiet any longer. "What do we do about Mrs. Winters, William, and Dennis Elwood?" Clay spit out as he took a few steps in place.  
  
Sean noticed Clay's anger and was happy to see his brother take his side. "We'll make that decision when we are sure what they are up to," Sean said trying to appease his brother.  
  
Ned felt that it was time to call this meeting to an end, "Alright, everyone, you can go now. Remember keep this in the family, and try to act normal. When we find out anything we'll let everyone know."  
  
Everyone nodded or mumbled their agreement as they began to leave the room. Marita was about to stand when Lexy stopped her. She gave Marita a hug around the neck and then held out the newly paper-framed photograph of Katherine to Marita. "This belongs to you," Lexy said as Marita' eyes started to well up.   
  
Marita was so touched by the care that Lexy had taken in prepare the frame. Lining the picture were cut out hearts that Lexy had made for Valentines' Day. She had told Marita that she was saving them for something special because they had taken her so long to make. Carefully written on the along the bottom part of the frame was the word "Mother". Marita wanted to take the picture and put it by her bed in her room, but she knew that if anything would ever happen and that picture was found in their house, she and Isaac could end up in a lot of trouble. "Thank you, Lexy, but how 'bout you keep it by your bed for me," Marita said as a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Okay, but only if you promise to tuck me in and sing me to sleep once a week like you used to when I was younger."  
  
"Sure, Lex," Marita smiled.  
  
  
  
Back in Georgia..  
  
  
Kathy opened her eyes as she heard a person approaching. By the time her vision cleared there was a man standing at the foot of her bed. It took her awhile but she was able to recognize him. It had been so long since she had seen him. The memory of his younger face flashed before her eyes. That was the last time she saw him. The day when…what happened that day. Katherine could remember, but she knew that face and had to try to talk.  
  
"J...J...J..." she tried.  
  
"John, Katie, yes, it's me, John."  
  
Katherine's eyes opened wide. She wanted to take in as much as possible.  
  
"I know I haven't come to see you in a while. I've been busy trying to get some money together. You're looking good," he lied.  
  
Katherine slowly turned her head as much as she could to follow John Turner as he walked around the room. John walked to the window beside her bed and pushed the curtain out of the way.   
  
"Well, at least everything is still beautiful, sad, but beautiful," John said and turned to walk away from the window.   
  
"Wh...Why...Why..." Katherine tried to speak again, but the lack of people talking to her and the lack of a speech instructor had taken a toll on her speech.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
Katherine tried to nod her head, but realized it wasn't going to move in that direction.  
  
"Well, I guess, that's what you want to know," John continued. "I needed to know something." John walked back to the foot of the bed and stroked his chin as he thought about what he was about to unleash. He placed his hands behind his back, holding them together, and looked directly into Katherine's eyes. "Do you remember a Marita?"  
  
Katherine's eyes lit up right away. The name was so familiar. She tried to think. She had to remember. This could be the only chance her family would giver her for her to regain her memory. Then it clicked, "My...dau...dau..."  
  
"That's all I needed to know."  
  
John turned to leave. Katherine wished her body would move. She struggled but it felt like her body was tied. She wanted to leap out of the bed and stop John to find out where her daughter was. She wanted to fight him and get him to tell her about her child. How did John know where she was? Does he see her often? Has he hurt her? Why was she thinking about that? John wouldn't hurt any... the memories began to flow into Katherine's mind. She saw flashes of Isaac and him being beaten by her brothers. She saw her hand grab John's shoulder and his arm fly back to hit her.   
  
"St...Stop!"  
  
Her word stopped John before he could leave the room. He began to walk back over to the bed.   
  
"She does have a daughter," Anna whispered as she came into the room.  
  
John spun around and was surprised to see his niece standing in front of him.  
  
"Why haven't any of you done anything about her daughter? She has grown up without a mother? What kind of men are you that you would do that to a child and a mother?" Anna cried as she ran out of the room.  
  
John stood at the Katherine's bedside for awhile. He certainly didn't want to deal with his niece's emotion at this time. John looked down at Katherine to see tears streaming down her face. He took out his handkerchief and sat on the bed and began to wipe Katherine's face. He didn't know what to say to her, so he stayed silent and so did she as she turned her eyes from him.  
  
  
  
The Nightmare  
  
  
Sean waited for Marita outside of the study. He needed to spend some time with her. Holding hands, Marita and Lexy came out of the room last. They Sean, and Lexy took the hint. "I'm going to put this upstairs," Lexy said as she lifted the picture for Sean and Marita to see the picture. She let go of Marita's hand and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Sean, can we go outside," Marita said as she went to the door.  
  
Sean opened if for her, and watched her walk out. He loved watching her walk.  
  
"I know what you're doing, Sean," Marita said without turning around. "It doesn't take that long to close the door after you."   
  
Sean could hear Marita's smile in her voice as she spoke. He rushed to catch up to her. "What, I was just enjoying the view," Sean tried to sound innocent.  
  
"Uh-huh," Marita smiled even bigger and stifled her laughter.  
  
They headed to the garden. "Besides, I can't help it. I think that is why men hold the door for women."  
  
"Oh, really, then how many woman have you held the door for," Marita smiled as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
Knowing that he could get in trouble for the wrong answer, Sean said, "I would only hold it for you, but Alice would get made and call me 'improper' if she ever saw me close the door in a woman's face."  
  
Marita laughed, "Sean, you are..."  
  
"I'm what," he cut in and grabbed her waist.  
  
"You're..." Marita began to say as Sean leaned over and began kissing her neck.  
  
"I'm what," he said again between kisses.  
  
"You're..." Marita was losing it. "Sean, people might see us."  
  
Sean stood straight again. "So what, the family already knows about us." He started to make his way back to where he left off.   
  
Marita gently pushed him off and lowered her voice, "But what if someone is watching us like Jeremy said."  
  
That was enough to sober Sean up for awhile. He took Marita's hand and led her to the bench in the garden. "Alright, then. There is something I want to ask you about."  
  
"Yes, what is it Sean?" Marita could hear the change in his tone. He was moving onto a serious topic.  
  
They sat down on the bench as Sean asked, "What happened in there?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Before we went into the study, I have never seen you like that before. Why did you hide behind me like that?"  
  
Marita remembered the moment. It was as if a chill had went through her. She didn't know why had a problem all she knew was that it had to do with her dreams. "Sean, remember how I told you that I have been having nightmares?"  
  
"Yes, was Pa a part of it?"  
  
"I can't remember. It was as if I had lived that moment before in my dreams and that I know something bad is going to happen." Marita moved in closer to Sean. She needed to feel his strength now and she didn't care if anyone saw.  
  
Sean put his arm around her. This had happened to Marita and his mother before. They seemed to know things before they would happen. Like the time that Sean had broken his arm, Marita had told him not to ride his horse in the field that day. She said she had a dream about it. He thought it was a bunch of nonsense back then, after all he was 15, she was only 13, and he never falls off his horse. But when his horse came upon a rattlesnake in the field, Sean was thrown and fell on his arm. He was lucky that his arm was the only thing he broke and that even that was not too bad. "What do you remember from your dream?" Sean said in a quiet and low voice.   
  
"Only bits and pieces. I remember when or right before something happens. Like when I saw Vivian and then your Pa came over to us. I wish I could remember. All I know is that you can't leave the house tonight."  
  
Sean wanted to ask why but knew better. She wouldn't know how to answer him anyway.  
  
"Please, Sean, whatever happens, don't leave your house tonight."  
  
Sean looked into her dark eyes. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "Alright, I'll stay in the house."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Some Letters  
  
  
  
Dear Marita,  
  
I just took my math exam. I wish you could have been here to help me study. If you were I probably wouldn't be struggling with the class.  
Anyway, how are you doing? Do you miss me? I know I've only been gone a month, but I wish you were here. I have no one to talk to. I mean, I'm making friends, but I miss our talks.  
Guess who wrote me? Vivian Winters. I gave her my address up here and decided to mail her a letter about tow weeks ago. Well, she wrote me back. So what do you think? Do you think I have a chance? I hope so, she's really pretty and Pa seems to like her. Besides she...  
  
  
Marita skimmed the rest of the letter. It was four pages long. Sean used to write her a least once a week during his first year of college. The letters dwindled when he and Vivian started getting serious. Marita remembered how Sean would come home and spend most of his time with Vivian, then he would come back and ask her what Vivian meant by this or that or why she got angry so easily. Marita had hated it, but now she was happy that she stuck through it.  
  
"Marita," her father's voice softly called as he knocked on her bedroom door.  
  
"Yes, Pa," Marita said as she put all her letters back into her box.  
  
"Baby, what's troublin' you? You hardly touched your supper and I've never see you clean up the kitchen that fast," Isaac said as he entered the room. He walked over and sat on the bed with Marita. There was a large carpetbag behind her. "Sweetheart, why are you packin'?"  
  
Marita put the box of letters into the bag. "Pa, I just have this feeling. It's like something's gonna happen tonight, but I don't know what. I just felt the need to pack up the things that mean the most to me. It's kinda like I know I won't see this place again."  
  
Isaac tenderly held Marita's hand as it laid on her lap. "Marita, baby, this house ain't goin' nowhere, and you don't have to either..."  
  
"Pa, you don't understand. Just please, if I never ask another thing of you again, pack up all the things that mean the most to you and put it in a bag that's easy to carry."  
  
Isaac looked at his daughter. She was the only thing that meant that much to him. "Baby girl, you're too big to fit in a bag," Isaac replied with a smile.  
  
Marita hugged her father and laughed. She knew how much she meant to her father, especially after knowing what happened to her mother. The thought of her mother made Marita stop laughing. "Pa, I still don't understand something." Isaac looked at his daughter wondering what else could be on her mind. "How did you and Ma end up together? I mean, you knew the consequences back then."  
  
Isaac let go of his little girl and looked into the eyes that reminded him so much of Katherine. "Yes, we knew the consequences, just like you and Sean know them."  
  
"But, Pa, we're different," Marita said shaking her head as she sat up fully.  
  
"How?" Isaac kept an intense gaze into Marita's eyes.  
  
Marita didn't falter under the stare, "Pa, we were raised together. Sean and I grew up knowing our skin color was the only difference in how we were treated outside of this property. We didn't like it or understand when we were young, but we saw pass that because we saw our parents look pass it. But you were on Ma's plantation; her daddy owned you."  
  
"Yes, he did. He owned my body, my labor but not my heart or mind. I wouldn't let him take that from me. My mama used to tell me, 'Son, don't you never let no white man take away who you are. Remember who you are and one day one of those white folks might turn good and change thangs round here.'" Marita smiled at the old woman's voice that her father always faked when he would repeat something his mother told him. "She never lived to see Lincoln try to do his best to free the slaves," Isaac continued in his own voice and now looked out the window behind Marita's head. "She never lived to see Katherine, your mama, try to do the best by me and you." Isaac returned his gaze to Marita's eyes. "Your ma loved us both even up until she died."  
  
This time, Marita took hold of her father's hand. He was the one who needed her now. "Pa, were you married?" Marita had to know. Maybe this could give her an idea for her and Sean.  
  
"No, at least not legally, but then again most colored folk weren't even legally married back then. We made our own vows to each other the day she saw me about to enlist. We even got out an old broom and did that part of the ceremony. I couldn't believe that she would want to jump over the broom with an ex-slave. That's not how white folks do things," Isaac smiled and quietly laughed at the memory. "It wasn't legal, but she sure liked it when me, Libby or Ned would call her Mrs. Peters. One time I even caught her in the mirror saying it to herself. Anyway, I couldn't afford a ring, but once I got here Ned and Libby saw to it that I was able to get her something. She wore it on a chain around her neck and under her clothing, but we knew we had a vow that couldn't be broken..." Isaac paused as his eyes began to sting. He fought the tears; he couldn't let Marita see him like this, but he had to finish, "not even with beatings," Isaac quietly finished.  
  
Marita rubbed her father's back as she held him again. She didn't know what to say. Her father wasn't crying, but it was obvious that he was hurting, and again she understood his and her concern for her and Sean. They were making a decision that could cause them both pain, even death.  
  
"Well," Isaac said as he straightened up from the hug, "Pretty angel, I guess I should pack up a few things if you are having feelings."  
  
"Yes, Pa," Marita said as Isaac began to stand. Marita stood also and walked with him to the door. "Pa..."  
  
"Don't worry, sweetheart, your pa will be fine," Isaac said. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.  
  
Marita said a little prayer for her father as she walked over to the closet. As she pulled out her two favorite dresses, she remembered Libby. Libby had taught her how to sew when she was younger, but Marita could never teach Alice. Alice loved to have things made for her. But Lexy was interested in learning.  
  
As Marita bent down to pick up her shoes she saw a black widow spider. It crawled pass her hand and headed for a hole in the ground. Normally she would let it go, but she knew this one was poisonous and it would be better to get rid or it before it bit someone. She killed it with one quick smack of her shoe and was about to continue with her packing when she saw the form of the hole to which the spider was crawling. It was shaped like a craved out "M". Marita traced the letter with her finger and wondered why she never noticed it before. Probably because she never had a lot of shoes in her closet to cause her to search it. The letter intrigued her. She realized that hole was along the edge of the floorboard, so it was no coincidence. Marita pinched the center of the "M" and found the floorboard easy to lift. Underneath were several old papers, yellowish brown with age. The first one was a letter, surprisingly to Marita:  
  
Well, my darling little one, if you found this the something must have happened to me. I would have hid it in a better place if I was still alive. I want you to know how much I love you, and though worldly possession are not the way to happiness I want you to know that everything I have is yours. In this compartment is a copy of a will that Libby helped me draw up. She even got her lawyer to certify it. He had lots of questions, but he knew that if he wanted to keep the Logan business he'd keep his mouth shut. He died about a year later, so hardly anyone knows about his. Libby promised me that if something should happen to me that she wouldn't tell you until you were 18. The reason being that money can ruin a young heart.  
My precious Marita, I hope that your life has been happy. Enjoy it and enjoy love. It is what will give you the strength to stand up to anything. I love you, darling. Always remember that. Love, Momma  
  
  
Marita carefully folded the note and placed it next to her on the floor. She looked through the other papers there. On one piece were Katherine's wedding vows, another was the will and the third was a letter addressed to Sean Logan. Marita was tempted to open it but decided she'd wait. It would be better if they read it together.  
  
A chill ran up Marita's back and made her shiver. Sudden fear gripped her and all she wanted to do was run. Then as quickly as it came, it left. Marita shook herself and stood up. She placed her new-found treasures in the box that she had placed in her bag. She picked up her only other pair of shoes, the ones she killed the spider with, wiped them off with a rag and put them in the bag. Then she placed her dresses, undergarments, and shawl on top. The last thing she placed in the bag was a stuffed bear. It had one black button eye and one blue because Marita had sewn on a different button when she was younger. Most of the stuffing had fallen out but a fresh stitching showed were a hole was patched up. Marita smiled at the toy as she held it in her hand. Sean had given it to her after she went back to live with her Pa. She loved her Pa, but not having her Ma there to sing or read to her until she fell asleep scared Marita. She wanted to stay with Sean. So Sean gave her the bear. He had picked it out himself and used all of his allowance to get if for her. "Marita, he'll protect you when I can't," Sean had said. Marita laughed to herself at the idea that a stuffed animal could protect her now, but back then she clung to that bear like she was still sleeping with Sean. And she knew that every once and awhile, when Sean was out of town or she heard about a lynching down South, she would pull out that old bear and hold it tightly until she fell asleep.  
  
Marita gently placed the bear on top of everything else in the bag. She glanced around the room to make sure she didn't miss anything important. Most of it could be replaced, but she wished she could take her books with her. She knew she couldn't taker them all, so she grabbed her Bible and the copy of Shakespeare's "Merchant of Venice." Ned had given her the latter saying that she was very much like Portia. They were both strong willed, extremely intelligent, able to outwit any man, and yet maintain the art of being a lady.  
  
Marita put one book in her bag and closed the latch. She picked up the bag and walked out the room. Isaac saw her pass by his door. "Marita, where are you going?"  
  
"Nowhere, Pa, I just wanted to put this by the door," Marita said as she placed the bag by the front door. She turned to go back to her room. "Are you almost done, Pa?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Isaac mockingly answered like a child talking to a parent.   
  
"Alright, Pa, I get the hint. I won't nag you."  
  
Isaac laughed as Marita went back to her room. She laid on the bed and opened the book. She figured she might as well read while she waited this feeling out.  
  
"Love is patient, love is kind. It doth not envy, it doth not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not selfish, it is not easily provoked, it keepeth no record or wrongs. Love doth not rejoice in evil but rejoiceth in the truth. It always protects, always trust, always hopes, always perseveres."  
  
Marita closed the Bible and prayed, "God, help me and Sean to not only love each other and our family like this but help us to love those who might and will do us wrong in our lives. Help us to show love." Marita opened her Bible and continued to read.  
  
  
  
What's Uncle Johnny hiding?  
  
  
Anna found what she was looking in her daughter's voice. Sarah had came running into the bedroom that her mother was tearing apart. "Mama, why are you in Uncle Johnny's room?" she innocently asked.  
  
"I'm looking for something. I need to find out where Uncle Johnny just cam from?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy. He came from Kentucky."  
  
"How do you know that, sweetie?" Anna asked her daughter and sat on the bed.  
  
"He told me and gave me this earlier today when he was unpacking," Sarah held up a ticket. There, hand-written in black ink, were the words: Lexington, Kentucky.  
  
"Thank you, sweetheart. That's just what your Momma wanted to know," Anna stood up and gave the ticket back to Sarah.  
  
"Why didn't you just ask Uncle Johnny?"  
  
"Well, dear, because he's out with you daddy and grandpa right now. Besides I want to surprise him with something, so you have to keep it a secret, okay?" Anna lowered her voice to a whisper to emphasize her point.  
  
"Okay, Momma," Sarah whispered back. "But what's the surprise?"  
  
"I can't tell you yet, but it might help Auntie Kate, too."  
  
"Really!" Sara was delighted.  
  
"Don't get too excited, young lady. I have to see if we can get the surprise." Anna pinched her daughter's nose between her two knuckles and pulled it away gently but quickly as Sarah laughed. "Besides, aren't you suppose to be getting ready for bed."  
  
Sarah giggled and ran off.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in!" Anna called after her daughter. The one thing she liked about not having anyone else in the house was that she could be herself. Anna straightened up John's room before leaving to tuck Sarah in. Anna had a lot on her mind that night, and she knew she had to act quickly and quietly the next few days so she could accomplish what was burning inside of her to do.  
  
  
  
  
The Night that Hell Began  
  
  
Colonel Harry Griffith arrived at the Jockey Club a little late. His wife had been nagging him about having meetings after dinner. He shouldn't be traveling in and out of town so late she told him. Harry was glad to have an excuse to get away. Besides his wife's nagging, his mother-in-law had come for an unexpected visit. His house was too much for him tonight.  
  
As he opened the door, he was alarmed at what he saw and heard. He hadn't fully entered the main room, but he could hear people talking, actually it was one person whose voice was muffled by the white cloth that covered his face.  
  
"This is wrong. How can we have a political official who wants to be with a colored woman?"   
  
Judging from that one sentence, Harry knew that somehow the letter he brought to Ned had gotten into the wrong hands. Harry kept listening. He tried to get a better look. The audience's back was to him, but the speaker was wearing an all white robe along with his head covering. Thought Harry had never seen one, he knew what a klansman was suppose to look like, and he hated the fact that even after the war people could live in peace with one another.  
  
"We must teach him a lesson, and the best way to do that is by putting his 'woman' in her place."  
  
The crowd rumbled in agreement. Harry could feel the hatred rise in the room like the heat in a kitchen on Thanksgiving Day.   
  
"She shouldn't write letters like that. What makes her think she's better than a white woman?" someone said from the crowd.  
  
Harry turned to leave but stopped as he heard, "Tonight, we'll set them straight!"  
  
"Yeah!!" yelled the crowd.   
  
Harry left unnoticed because of all the ruckus inside. He was so disturbed that he didn't see where he was going or whom he was about to bump into as he left the club.  
  
"Harry, you alright?" Ned said as he caught his friend.  
  
"You know, I'm not sure, Ned. When I see and hear the things I saw and heard tonight..."  
  
"What are you talking about, Harry?" Ned put an arm around Harry's shoulder and walked him away from the club.  
  
"Ned, get home quickly. Keep Sean and Marita in your house. Guard them with your life." Harry began to drift, saying his own thoughts aloud; "I can't stay in a town anymore. That's why I fought in the war."  
  
"Harry, what are you talking about?" Ned shook Harry. He needed to get information now.  
  
"People are coming for them tonight. Go," Harry said as he began to push Ned back. "Some of the men from the club, we got a letter from Elwood telling us to come here for a meeting."  
  
Ned's blood began to rush. He wanted to barge into that meeting and put an end to it all, but an angry mob against one angry man would do no one any good. "Thank you, Harry. You get home yourself, alright?"  
  
"Sure, be careful, Ned," Harry turned and ran to his carriage.  
  
Ned saw Jeremy waiting a few buildings away from the club. He ran over and hoped onto his horse.  
  
"What's wrong, Pa?" Jeremy said as he jumped into the buggy.  
  
"You get to the house as fast as you can. Tell Sean that I've gone to get Isaac and Marita. We have a problem that's going to blow up tonight," Ned said as he tried to control the horse that could feel his anxiousness and wanted to go as much as he did.  
  
"Alright, Pa," Jeremy said as he watched Ned ride off down the road. Jeremy went as fast as he could without causing the buggy to turn.  
  
He got to the house just as he saw Clay coming from the stables. "Where's Sean?" Jeremy yelled.  
  
"In the house," Clay yelled back. As he saw Jeremy begin to run to the house, he ran after him. "Where's Pa?"  
  
"Sean!!" Jeremy shouted as he burst through the door. "Sean!!"  
  
"What is it, Jeremy?" Sean said as he rushed down the stairs.  
  
Jeremy was out of breath and struggled to get out the message. "Pa...Pa...went to get Isaac and Marita...problem...He says we have a big problem."  
  
Sean wanted to run out the door and get Marita himself. That was his job not Pa's, but he remembered the promise he made to Marita. Sean looked up and saw Clay behind Jeremy. Clay could see the struggle in Sean's eyes, though he didn't know what was causing it.  
  
"Clay, go get her for me. Tell her I'm waiting like I promised her. Go!"  
  
Clay ran out of the house and got on Gauntlet bareback. He wasn't use to it and neither was Gauntlet, but they could both sense the urgency.  
  
Back at the Peters' House  
  
Isaac opened the door to see his friend gasping for air. "Ned, what's the matter with..."  
  
"Isaac, we've got to go now. Where's Marita?"  
  
"She's in her bedroom."  
  
"No, I'm not, Pa," Marita stood strong in the doorway of the main room. "They're coming, aren't they?"  
  
Ned nodded as he looked quizzically at her. He didn't know how she could know that, but he didn't have the time to ponder it now.  
  
Marita continued, "Pa, grab your bag. We must leave now." Marita's voice was firm but still soft. She picked up her bag and left the house.  
  
Isaac ran to his room and grabbed his bag. When they were all outside, they realized that there were three of them and only Ned's horse. "Take my little girl, Ned. I'll walk to the house. Make sure she's safe," Isaac said as he helped Marita onto the horse with Ned.  
  
"Pa..." Marita couldn't bear the idea of leaving her father behind.  
  
"No, sweetheart. You go ahead. I'll be fine."  
  
Marita buried her head into Ned's back and tried not to cry. She knew that tonight she needed to stay strong for everyone else, no matter how she felt about her nightmare coming true.  
  
"Ya!" Ned called and started his horse quickly toward the Logan home. Clay passed Marita and Ned on the way. "Get Isaac!" Ned yelled.  
  
Clay found Isaac walking to the Logan house. He helped Isaac onto the horse. As they were about to ride off they looked up and saw a bright light in the distance. It looked like fire coming out of the woods. They could hear other horses and people. Clay froze; his mind went blank yet was filled with fear simultaneously.  
  
Isaac gave Clay a gentle nudge. "Let's go, son. You don't want to see what they've got planned."  
  
Clay kicked Gauntlet to make him run. Even with the extra weight Gauntlet seemed to fly. It was as if he saw and sensed the danger around them, too.   



	4. The Confrontation Continues

Confrontations-Part Two  
  
Logan Home...  
  
"What's going on?" Lexy asked as she rubbed her eyes and made her way down the stairs.   
  
Sean looked up the stairs at her. "Lexy, try to go back to sleep." Sean didn't want her to deal with this situation, especially when he didn't know what was going on. "Everything's alright."  
  
Lexy watched her brother's face as he lied. He wasn't very good at it she thought to herself, but Lexy knew if she protested he would make sure she got back in her bed. She made herself yawn. "Alright, Sean," she said as she turned to go back up the stairs.  
  
Sean had an idea that she was up to something, but he got distracted when he heard a horse coming near the house. Alice and Jeremy ran out the house to see if they could help. Sean felt helpless. He wanted to be outside; he wanted to make sure Marita and Isaac were alright, but he was bound by a promise. Sean started pacing the front hall instead.  
  
Outside, Jeremy helped Marita off of Ned's horse while Alice held Marita's bag. Alice, Jeremy, and Marita rushed to the house while Ned took the horse to the stable.  
  
"Marita, what's going on?" Alice asked as they rushed up the steps to the house.  
  
"A group of men are coming for us," Marita answered as Jeremy opened the door to the house.   
  
Sean turned from his pacing and ran towards Marita. He didn't care who was there he need to hold her and know she was there and alright. "Marita," Sean said as he pulled her out of the doorway. "Are you alright? No one's done anything to you? Where's Isaac?" Sean rushed his sentences together.  
  
"Hold on," Marita said as she patted his chest to calm him down. Sean's arms were around her waist, and Marita knew he wasn't ready to let go. She continued, "I'm alright. Pa's on his way. Clay got him. I rode with your Pa. We'll be alright now that we're here."  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe we should..." Sean was ready to leave. He knew that he and Marita was the cause of this.  
  
"Sean, if we leave this house together tonight, we're just asking for more problems. It'll be alright," Marita said. She wrapped her arms around Sean's neck.  
  
He brought his face close to Marita's and they gently leaned their foreheads on each other. "I'm just glad your safe. I was so scared. I wanted to get you myself and leave tonight," Sean's voice was barely audible. He wanted to make sure that only Marita heard him.  
  
"I know, Sean. I wanted you to come, but I knew what would happen if we tried to run tonight. We'd have been caught and..."  
  
"Shh, Marita." Sean pulled her into a tight embrace. He didn't want to ever let her go again.  
  
"Ahem," Alice coughed. "Marita, I'll take your bag upstairs. You'll be safe up there if you don't go near any open windows."  
  
"They're coming! We saw them!" Clay called as he, Isaac, and Ned rushed into the house.  
  
"Alright, everyone. Girls, get upstairs. Men you know what to do," Ned ordered.  
  
Alice and Marita started to make their way toward the stairs, but Sean grabbed Marita again. He quickly but passionately kissed her. "I love you, remember that."  
  
"I know you do," Marita said and then feigned attitude as she continued, "and you remember that I want to have your son, so don't go doing anything stupid, alright."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Sean smiled before he ran off to get his gun.  
  
Alice and Marita got to the top of the stairs to find Lexy waiting there for them. "Lexy, what are you..." Alice started to shout.  
  
"It's alright, Alice. Come on, girls, we'll go to Alice's room for now." Marita grabbed Lexy's hand as they rushed into Alice's room. Alice put Marita's bag down on the chest at the foot of the bed. Then she blew out the lamp so that shadows would not be seen from outside the house.  
  
Downstairs, the men positioned themselves at several windows around the house. Jeremy blew out the lamps in the rooms where someone was placed. Clay and Sean watched the back, while Ned and Isaac watched the front. Though Ned had finally taught Jeremy how to shoot, he knew that Jeremy wasn't ready to shoot a shotgun or rifle yet and they need the best shooters at the windows. Jeremy's job was to keep checking the windows at sides of the house for any activity.  
  
Marita sat in the center of Alice's bed with the girls on either side of her. Alice laid her head on Marita's shoulder while Lexy curled up on Marita's other side. Marita began to sing slowly and softly a song that Auntie Nana used to sing to her when she was young,  
  
Didn't my Lord deliver Daniel, deliver Daniel, deliver Daniel,  
Didn't my Lord deliver Daniel,  
An' why not every man  
He delivered Daniel from de lion's den,  
Jonah from de belly of de whale,  
An' de Hebrew chillun from de fiery furnace,  
An' why not every man.  
Didn't my Lord deliver Daniel, deliver Daniel, deliver Daniel,  
Didn't my Lord deliver Daniel,  
An' why not every man.  
  
The men downstairs could faintly here the song as Alice and Lexy began to hum along with Marita. The men found a new strength in the heavenly sound and a peace began to fill the house. Now all they could do was wait.  
  
  
  
Sometimes we need to imagine...  
  
Marita tried not to let her mind wander to the hatred that was coming towards her. She had experienced hatred at this magnitude and face to face once before in her life. She would never forget that day. It was probably the only thing that had a large impact on her and was never shared with Sean, and she wasn't sure when or if she ever would. Marita shook herself from that thought. "I have to concentrate on the words I'm singing. God can help us, just like Daniel. We can get through this."  
  
Fifteen minutes passed like an hour. The men downstairs were growing restless, all but Sean. He focused on Marita's voice. It seemed as if she were next to him singing in his ear. He could feel her new found strength as her mind began to concentrate on the words. "What just gave her that extra strength?" Sean wondered. The his mind drifted to her last statement to him. "My son," Sean grinned to himself, "I like the sound of that." He wanted to marry Marita and have a family, but Marita was always the rational one. They could love each other, but Marita made it clear to Sean that racism would be an issue and that they couldn't legally be together. "My son, she really wants to have my son." He began to picture himself holding a light brown boy with dark hair and blue eyes.  
  
Sean's thought was shattered by the yelling voice of Jeremy. "Fire! Fire!" Jeremy ran to the study. "Why am I always the one to spot a fire first," he thought as he ran.  
  
Ned met him part way, "Where?"  
  
"It looks like it's coming from Isaac's house," Jeremy informed.  
  
Alice came down the stairs, "Go, Pa, quickly."  
  
"Alright, let's go then," Sean said as he and Clay turned the corner to join everyone.  
  
"No, Sean, not you. They're probably looking for you to come," Isaac said.  
  
"That goes for you, too, Isaac," Ned interrupted. "You both stay here, guard the house."  
  
Sean and Isaac nodded. Jeremy, Clay, Ned and Alice left the house. Ned had protested about Alice coming but Alice made her point clear, "You need all the help you can get right now."  
  
Ned smiled at his daughter. Sometimes she really surprised him. They decided to run instead of taking the horses because they didn't want to risk losing any of the horse and it would give them the opportunity to sneak up on anyone if they were still around. Ned and Clay carried their rifles and Jeremy had a pistol. Alice was unarmed but ready to help if possible.  
  
"Need an extra shooter down here," a soft voice came from the stairwell.  
  
"Marita, when did you learn to shoot?" Isaac asked as he turned to face her.  
  
"I taught her when I came home from college one summer," Sean answered. "She's probably better than me."  
  
"Probably," Marita teased as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Alright, she'd do you and Pa proud. I've never seen anyone shoot as good as her," Sean boasted.   
  
"I wouldn't go that far," Marita said as she walked over to the gun closet and picked out a shotgun.  
  
"Baby, that's got a lot of firepower. You sure you can handle it?"  
  
"I'll be alright, Pa," Marita came over to Isaac and kissed his cheek. She lowered her voice to a quiet whisper, "I need to do this, Pa. I'm not letting anyone do what was done to me. I can't let it happen again. So if my shooting can stop that from happening then I'm going to shoot. That's why I learned."  
  
Isaac kissed the top of his daughter's head. By the sound of Marita's lowered voice, Isaac realized that she must not have told Sean about what happened to her while he was at school. "Alright, baby girl, you can take Clay's spot. I'll keep my eye on the front."   
  
"What about me?" came Lexy's voice.   
  
"I thought you were asleep?" Marita looked at Lexy.  
  
"I was, but you moved," Lexy said with a smile. "So what can I do?"  
  
Sean and Isaac looked at each other. "You can be our lookout," Marita answered.  
  
"That's what Jeremy was doing," Sean said as he watched his sister's face light up. "Watch from the windows where we won't be and let us know if you see anything."  
  
"Alright," Lexy said and took off to check the windows.  
  
  
  
The Stranger...  
  
A Virginian man with sandy hair had watched a group of men leave the town with torches. He pushed the hotel curtain in front of the window, but the sight burned in his mind. He knew what the hoods meant. He saw the leader with the white robe. He had thought that stuff like that was just a game, but these people looked like they were out to cause a problem. Someone was going to cry out tonight.  
  
He decided to leave his room and follow this group. Their hollering and torches made it easy for him to follow from a distance. The man figured that after the Klan did their deed, he would help the victim the best he could. He brought his gun just in case they looked past his light skin and actually noticed that his nose and lips were slightly larger and rounder than any other white man was and that his hair was kinkier than it should be. Most people didn't notice the Virginian man's features, but a group like this when angry could strike at anyone. He couldn't help the fact that even after generations had past he still looked very much like his grandfather.  
  
  
  
  
At the Winters' Home...  
  
"Mother, William's not home yet," Vivian said as she came into her mother's room.  
  
"Your brother is a grown man, Vivian, and you should be asleep. Men don't marry women with bags under their eyes," Georgina retorted from her bed. She laid her book on her nightstand.  
  
"Mother, must you..."  
  
"Yes, I must. I want you to get married, but you seem to not be able to please a man. Which reminds me, how was your trip into town or should I first ask about you stop at the Logan home."  
  
Vivian's mouth momentarily dropped at her mother's comment.  
  
"Oh, you didn't expect me to know that, did you?" Georgina glared from her bed.  
  
"I needed to talk to Sean about a business proposition," Vivian reestablished herself by sounding confident.  
  
"Why not as his office?" Georgina countered.  
  
"It's closed on Saturdays," Vivian answered without a pause. She was glad she had paid attention to his office hours. "Are you through with the questions?" Vivian asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"For now," Georgina answered and blew out her lamp before Vivian could leave the room.  
  
  
  
At the Site of the Peters' Home...  
  
  
Ned was the first to see it. There were about fifteen men gathered around the burning building. One was constructing a cross out of two pieces of wood and some rope. "Stay here, Alice. Jeremy, stay with her. You both don't need to see this." Ned said before he and Clay moved to get a better view of the participants.  
  
"Where's the nigger whore?" a man spit out with a drunken slur.  
  
"Come on we should get out of here before someone comes," said another man on a horse.  
  
"Who's gonna come? I wish that pretty nigger would so I can show her how she should be taken care of," the drunken man continued.  
  
"Shut up, David! You're drunk and you're missing the present point we're making," said a familiar deep voice from the man who was now putting the cross into the ground.  
  
"You're just saying that cause you already had her. Well, whatever happened to 'you hold her for me, I'll hold her for you.' You forget about that, Mr. Big Shot?"  
  
"That was at least three years ago," the man continued as he lit the cross. "Our point today, is for purity in our governmental positions. Our country was built and founded by whites; we shouldn't lower ourselves to being nigger-lovers. They're good to screw and cook but that's about all a nigger woman is good for." The man laughed to himself before adding, "but she was a good piece. Maybe next time, David." He got onto his horse.  
  
Ned and Clay had heard everything from where they were hiding. Ned's anger was getting to him. These were the men who attacked Marita a few years ago. She had never told him who they were or what exactly happened, but Ned was quickly putting it all together and his fatherly instinct was getting the best of him. These men had caused Marita to give up the idea of teaching at the colored school. Ned took aim and was about to fire when he heard a shot. The horse rose its front legs and threw the drunken man named David. He fell and snapped his leg at the knee.  
  
The other men began to ride away. Clay took aim and fired. He grazed on man who, if Clay wasn't mistaken, whimpered and whined in pain. "If I didn't know better I'd say that was William Winters," Clay thought to himself.  
  
Ned wondered where the shot came from as he walked out to the opening and watched the group ride off. Some other workers who lived close by began to creep out to the Peters' burning house. Ned turned to see those who had gathered; a little ashamed at the lack of help due to fear but he understood. If he were colored, he probably wouldn't be around either. "Alright, check that man for a gun. Then get him back to the house and send for the doc. The rest of you, let's try to put out the fire." Ned barked out orders, "You heard me move."  
  
Clay picked up David and put him over his shoulder. He could care less if the man was hurting. As Clay began to struggle back to the house the red-haired man from Virginia stepped out from behind a tree. Clay could smell the gunsmoke coming from the man's gun. "Need some help gettin' him to the house?" the man asked.  
  
Clay nodded. David was unconscious for now so he seemed heavier than Clay expected. The Virginian man walked over to Clay and took David from him. The man carried David like a sack of potatoes. It looked almost like this man had known how to carry this kind of burden before and his long, slim body had more strength then one would expect. Clay and the Virginian man walked back to the Logan home without another word between them.  
  
  
  
Hatred...  
  
  
Jeremy and Alice ran out when they heard the shots go off. They began to help Ned and the others try to put out the fire, but the house had been burning too long. No one could enter to save anything, so people brought water to try to confine the blaze to that one area.  
  
Alice stared at the burning cross. She had never seen or heard of anything like this. Jeremy walked up behind her. "The symbol of the Ku Klux Klan," he explained. Alice turned to look at him. "Through their hatred they try to promote white supremacy. This symbolizes the purification of darkness. Light repels dark, or white gets rid of black."  
  
"Why?" Alice shook her head and turned to face the cross again. The bucket of water she held began to way heavy in her hands. "How did you..."  
  
"In New York, you hear a lot of things. One of my jobs was to deliver papers. I got involved with delivering one paper that informed people of what was going on in the south. The Klan was something that I found interest in, but it was hard to find information on them because they were just starting. I never could understand how people could hate other people so much." Jeremy took the bucket from Alice and doused the cross. They watched as the smoke rose from the wet wood. "I wonder if it will ever end." Jeremy turned to walk away.  
  
Alice stayed a moment as her mind went on her brother and friend. She had missed most of the meeting earlier and Marita never really told her what was going on. How much danger were they really in?  
  
Jeremy looked back to see Alice still standing near the cross. He went back and placed a hand on Alice's shoulder. "They'll be alright, Alice. Sean and Marita have loved each other for a long time and they know the complications they have to face to make it work. They'll do alright." Jeremy pulled Alice into an embrace and tried to keep it from being romantic; he knew Ned was around.  
  
Alice held on to Jeremy for awhile before looking up with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Jeremy."  
  
"No problem," he smiled. "Now let's get some more water."  
  
  
  
Down In Georgia...  
  
Anna walked into her aunt's room. The men would be home soon, but she needed to talk to her aunt. The dim light of her lamp helped her to see Kathy's frail body. "How could they do this to her?"  
  
Kathy's eyes opened at the sound of her approaching niece. She strained her eyes to see the expression on Anna's face.  
  
"Aunt Kathy," Anna sat on the bed. "It's time for me to turn you." Anna looked into her aunt's eyes. "They took everything you loved from you, didn't they?" Knowing it would be hard for her aunt to respond, Anna continued, "Well, I'm going to see how much of it I can get back for you. So hold on, alright?"   
  
Anna smiled at her aunt before turning her on her side. As she did so, she noticed the chain around her aunt's neck. Anna wondered why she never noticed it before. "What's this, Aunt Kathy?"  
  
Kathy tried to look down but she couldn't see or feel what her niece was talking about.  
  
"Mind if I take it off?" Anna asked as she unlatched the necklace. She slowly removed the chain and found that it was caught on something in her aunt's clothing. She gently tugged to get the chain and a locket came from the bosom her aunt's dress. "Well, the nurse has kept this a secret."  
  
Kathy's eyes widened as the locket came into her sight. Her eyes welled up as the memory of the gift came to her mind.  
  
Anna watched her aunt's eyes. "Does this have anything to do with your daughter?"  
  
Kathy's eyes pleaded with Anna. If only she would open the locket? But would Anna be able to put it together, understand, and still want to help her. "I...Isa..."  
  
"What are you trying to say, auntie? Do you want me to open it?" Anna held the golden locket in her hand. She carefully opened it. Inside was an faded inscription and a aged photograph or a child. The inscription said, "To my loving wife and mother of my child, Isaac." "So you were married? Where is he? Why hasn't he come for you?"  
  
Kathy began to cry. She remembered the last time she saw Isaac. All the blood; he couldn't have survived.  
  
"Oh," Anna cried out in exasperation. "We need to find someone to help you learn how to talk again. It has bee too long and I want to know why."  
  
Kathy looked at her niece and at the locket in Anna's hand. Maybe she could get Anna to look more closely at the photograph. She tried again and again, looking from Anna to the locket and back to Anna then the locket.  
  
Anna finally noticed. "What is it, auntie? Is there something more to this? Is it the picture of the little baby?" Anna held the locket closer to the lamp. The photograph was small and well tattered by age, but the baby looked darker than a normal white child did. She looked almost...Aunt Kathy, your baby looks...well, she looks almost like a Negro."  
  
Kathy slowly blinked her eyes.  
  
"Are you telling me that you married a Negro. That's not possible. Whites and Negroes don't intermarry. It's illegal." Anna was confused. She loved her aunt, but she was scared of Negroes. She grew up hearing the horrible stories about Nat Turner and other blacks who harmed the "innocent" whites. But there must have been something about the Isaac to make her aunt, who she knew and heard used to be extremely intelligent, fall for him. Maybe it was all some crazy story, and he really kidnapped her instead. Anna looked into her aunt's eyes again. She saw all the pain and love that had been trapped for so long behind those dark brown eyes. "You loved him, didn't you?" Anna was slightly sickened by her own question and surprisingly by the tone of her own voice.  
  
Kathy slowly blinked again and more tears fell down her already wet cheek.  
  
Anna softened as she looked at the baby girl in the locket. She thought about her own feelings if she was alive but never saw her little Sarah. "Your daughter must be in her twenties now." Anna gazed into her aunt's sad eyes one more time. "Even if she's half colored, she's half you, and I'm going to find her for you."  
  
Kathy smiled at her niece.  
  
"Does Lexington, Kentucky sound familiar? Auntie, please try to remember."  
  
Kathy's mind was swirling with so many memories. She wished she could just tell her niece what to do so she could be with her daughter again. She remembered spending a lot of time with an old black woman and then there was also...Libby. What was their last name? That family. If she could just say it maybe her niece could find them. "L...L..."  
  
"What...Lexington?" Anna guessed.  
  
Kathy was getting frustrated. She tried again, "L..Lo...Logan."  
  
"What does that mean, Aunt Kathy? Logan, is that the name of someone in Lexington?"  
  
Kathy blinked once. She was thankful she had a smart niece. Kathy wished Anna would have come to stay with them before this month. Maybe she would be able to talk and be herself again.  
  
"Auntie," Anna got Kathy's attention. They heard a carriage pull up outside. "Auntie, quickly can you give me a first name for this Logan?"  
  
Kathy could only think of two names. Libby could probably tell Anna, but Kathy knew that if anyone would know what happened to Marita it would be Libby's son. "Sh...Sh...Sh..."  
  
"Sean," Anna finished.   
  
Kathy smiled.  
  
"Sean Logan. Thank you, Auntie." She kissed her aunt and began to leave.  
  
"Anna, darling, where are you?" Her husband called obviously a little more than tipsy.  
  
Anna looked at the locket in her hand. "Auntie, I need to keep this. I'm going to send it to the Sean. Hopefully, he can help," Anna whispered and ran out the room. Anna walked down the stairs with composure. "Shh, honey, you men are going to wake Sarah and Aunt Kathy. Please wash up and go to bed." Anna slid the necklace into her pocket. She was going to make sure that locket got sent before her male relatives found it.  
  
  
  
Upstairs in the Logan Home...  
  
David Engleman woke up as he was being placed in a large bed. He had not be unconscious long enough to sober up so his mind was dazed and still filled with poison. "What am I doing here?" he said as he saw a sandy-haired man back away from him.   
  
Clay was still angry and he wanted to see who this "David" was. Without answering the question, Clay reached for the white hood.  
  
"Get away from me, Logan," David said as he swung at Clay's hand.  
  
"What, you can set fire to a home and now want the credit?" Clay tried again.  
  
"I said get away," David tried to get up. The numbness caused by the alcohol did not alert his body to the fact that one of his legs was not moving with him. The Virginian man caught him as he was about to fall out of the bed.  
  
"That's why you're here," the man said. "Your leg is busted. The doctor will be here soon."  
  
"Damn!" David began to realize that he was caught, but he wouldn't let that stop him from anything. "So where is that nigger whore? Where are you hiding her?"  
  
Both of the men in the room were shocked by this man's arrogance. Sean and Marita had just reached the top of the stairs and heard David's comment. Marita knew what Sean was about to do and tried to stop him. "Sean," Marita said as she reached for his arm, but it was too late. Sean was in the room. He snatched the hood off of the man's face, "David Engleman?"  
  
"That's me," David defiantly answered and spat at Sean. "And how's your nigger? Is she as good as she was four years ago?"  
  
Sean looked ready to strike, but the Virginian man held him. "This isn't going to help you," he whispered in Sean's ear.  
  
That calmed Sean down enough to get him to start to leave the room. Marita was in the doorway, frozen in place by the sight of David. She had avoided seeing him just like she tried to avoid seeing the others since that day.   
  
David looked up and saw Marita. He glared into her eyes. "I never got my turn," he coldly professed.  
  
Clay punched David in the mouth, and David fell silently into unconsciousness again. "Sean, get Marita out of here," Clay ordered as if Sean wasn't going to do that anyway. "We'll keep an eye on this one."  
  
"Thanks, Clay, and thank you," Sean said to the stranger before reaching Marita. "Come on, Marita. Let's go back downstairs."  
  
  
  
Downstairs in the Logan Home...  
  
  
Lexy was trying to stay awake. She wanted to know what was going on. She had seen Clay and a man she didn't know bring in another man in the house. The man that was being carried had on a hood like she had seen kids dress up like a ghost for Halloween. Lexy started drifting off before Sean and Marita went upstairs. Isaac stayed to watch her.  
  
Sean and Marita came down the stairs. Isaac had heard the man shouting and figured it would be best to leave those two be for awhile. It was time Sean knew the one secret that Marita had kept from him.  
  
Marita walked into the study first and Sean followed. So much was happening so fast that they weren't sure where to begin. Sean's anger made him start pacing. "I can't believe David would say something like that. Who does he think he is?"  
  
"Sean, it's true," Marita softly interrupted. Sean looked up at Marita. "But not like you think," Marita continued.  
  
"So what are you saying, Marita? Did or didn't you have sex with someone 4 years ago?" Sean's eyes began to well up. Though he had experiences like that, he never thought Marita would. When they were young, she used to consistently talk about remaining pure for the right man. It was one of the things he respected most about her.  
  
"Sean," Marita said gently and looked at her hands. "I have not willingly been with a man." Marita made sure to emphasize "willingly". "David and another man held me while Dennis Elwood..."  
  
"Marita," Sean saw past his own despair and really saw Marita. She stroked her arm and kept her head down. She looked like a wounded deer.  
  
Marita felt dirty. She had thought she was over it, but right now she felt as if it had just happened instead of house burning down. Marita knew that she would probably have to tell Sean sooner or later, but she was really hoping she never would. She felt like she had let him down. Tears fell onto her dress and arms. "I...I...couldn't tell you."  
  
Sean walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She collapsed into them and tried to control her shaking. "Shh," Sean whispered as he rubbed her back. "It'll be alright."  
  
When Sean felt Marita get calm, he brought her over to one of the big chairs near the fireplace. The room was still dark as he sat down and pulled Marita onto his lap. "Who else knows?" he said in a soft voice.  
  
"My Pa, Auntie Nana, those men, and your Pa. I don't think Lexy remembers," Marita said as she wiped her nose with a handkerchief that Sean handed her.  
  
"Who was the other man?"  
  
"Sean, I really don't want to..." Marita started to protest.  
  
"Marita, please. I want to know. Please," Sean begged as he took Marita's chin and lifted it so she could look him in the eyes. It was hard for him to believe that she kept this from him for so long. "Who was he?"  
  
"Sean, please don't do anything."  
  
"I won't for now. I need to know everything and see how our present situation," Sean looked up to indicate their loud mouth 'friend' upstairs, "turns out. Alright, Marita?" Sean gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Sean," Marita began to fiddle with her hands again, but even in the darkness Sean's eyes seemed to look into her soul. "It was William Winters."  
  
Sean wanted to jump up and get William now, but he knew Marita need him. He controlled himself and asked, "How did it happen?"  
  
Marita took hold of Sean's hand. She wished he had been home back then. He would have come or maybe even been with her so nothing would have happened. She had screamed that day hoping that even up north somehow Sean would have know and would have come. Sean squeezed her hand.  
  
Marita stared at the dark fireplace as she began to relive the fear and pain of that day. "I had taken Lexy into town because she was fussing in the house. It was your second year of college, and your school finals fell later than other colleges. Dennis, William, and David had all came home early. I saw them in town, but I paid no attention to them. I go the things I need and headed home. The three of them rode up next to us. I was so scared. Lexy started to cry. David stopped the buckboard. Dennis told me to get out of it. I did. I didn't want Lexy to get hurt, so I told her to stay there and hid under the front seat. She did. They took me behind some trees. I screamed. They gagged me. All I could think was I wanted you to come, but you were so far away. Dennis was the only one. David was suppose to be next but something scared them off." Little rivers of tears fell from Marita's eyes. "I'm sorry, Sean, I..."  
  
"Hey, it's alright, Marita." Sean tried to quiet Marita.  
  
"No, Sean, even then I had hoped that you would love me as much as I loved you. I wanted to stay pure just in case, I mean, I knew it wasn't going to be possible, but..."  
  
Sean stopped Marita with a delicate kiss on her lips. "Just knowing that you loved me even then is enough. You will always be pure in my eyes."  
  
"But I feel so dirty even now."  
  
Sean lifted Marita's hand with his and interlaced their fingers. Marita watched the colors of their skin mingled and dance through the tears that clouded and stung her eyes. Sean adjusted Marita with his other hand and began to kiss her. First, he kissed the tears that were leaving a trail on her cheeks. The he kissed her lips, pausing so they could both taste the salt of her tears. Sean wanted to make it clear to her that he wanted to share every part of her life, even the most painful. Marita let go of Sean's hand and began to wrap herself around him.  
  
A knock on the front door didn't distract them. Isaac went to open it. As he passed the study he saw the outline of Sean and Marita in the chair farthest from the study's door. It was hard to see them, but Isaac closed the door anyway. He let the doctor in and sent him upstairs, then he went back to watch Lexy.  
  
Marita soaked up strength from Sean's kisses and the warmth of his body. They loved, needed, and wanted each other so much. Sean gently tightened his hold on Marita one last time before releasing her.  
  
"You sure know how to make a girl feel better," Marita smiled and said as she removed her mouth from Sean.  
  
"Thanks," Sean moved in to whisper in her ear, "but I think you do a whole lot more than make me feel better."  
  
Marita felt her whole body shiver as his moist breath caressed her ear. "Sean," she giggled. She stood up and held onto his hands as he stood. "I think we should see what's going on." She looked playfully into his eyes. "I mean, this is about us after all."  
  
"Alright, but one more question?"  
  
"Yes," Marita said as she came in closer to see him better in the darkness.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me when I came home?"  
  
Marita paused before telling him. "I didn't really want to tell anyone, Sean. I was so torn inside. Our pa's were away that day and didn't come home until that evening. By then, Auntie Nana had cleaned me up and taken care of Lexy. Auntie Nana told Pa. The next day, I went to your father and asked to work full-time for him. I wanted to stay as close as possible to the house until I was independently strong enough to leave. I explained in as little detail as I could what happened. Actually, I think I told your pa that I was attacked but otherwise alright. I just couldn't take the teaching job at the colored school at that time."  
  
"Marita, isn't that the summer you had me teach you how to shoot?"  
  
"Yes, and that's two questions," Marita teased.   
  
Sean smiled. Even when Marita was trying to be serious she could make things light. "I figured I could ask another one since you didn't really answer my first one."  
  
"Alright. Honestly, Sean, you didn't seem to care. At that moment all I could think about was you. When you came you wanted to spend most of your time with Vivian. You'd come back to the house and tell me all about her."  
  
"Marita, part of that reason was because I felt like something had come between us. I didn't know what it was but it was as if you wouldn't talk to me. You asked me to teach you to shoot, but you stopped riding with me. I figured you didn't really want to spend time with me."  
  
Marita giggled at their misunderstanding. They were starting to sound like a married couple. "Sean, that's because I couldn't ride for at least six months. It hurt every time I tried."  
  
Sean softened with Marita's laugh. "Alright, I understand that, but Marita" Sean pulled her even closer and quietly added, "it tore me up inside. I even wrote about it. That summer I started a journal." Sean thought for a moment. "Actually, I started it a little bit before I came home. April 28th. I had this intense feeling of loss. That was my first entry. I wanted to come home and tell you. I didn't write again until I came home and realized that there was something between us and I didn't know how to tell you."  
  
Marita hugged Sean and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. Then she whispered in his ear. "April 28th. That was the day."  
  
  
  
After the Uproar...  
  
Ned, Jeremy, and Alice Walked back to the Logan home. The doctor's carriage was still there. They entered the house just as Sean and Marita came from the study. Marita looked at Ned's tired eyes, "It's gone, isn't it?" she said with a calmness that surprised Sean. She really knew how to handle her feelings around others he thought to himself.  
  
"Yes," Ned answered Marita. "And I take it that the doctor is looking at that man," Ned tried to sound civil.  
  
"Yes, Pa, the doc's upstairs," Sean answered. "Clay and the man who helped Clay are there, too."  
  
"What man?" Ned asked.  
  
"I don't know, we were hoping you could tell us." Sean looked at Marita. Neither of them had been concerned about him earlier, but would he be a friend or another problem.  
  
"Alright, well, I'm going to talk to the doctor. I suggest the rest of you get some sleep." Ned tiredly climbed the stairs. Jeremy and Alice followed him, fatigue rang from them all.  
  
Isaac walked to the front hall. "Was that Ned?" he asked Sean.  
  
"Yeah, he headed upstairs. Hey, things have calmed down a bit, Isaac, why don't you try to get some rest. You can sleep in my room. Pa, Clay, or I'll keep watch for awhile."  
  
Isaac was too tired to argue. He nodded and began to go upstairs. He stopped partway up. "Lexy's asleep in the other room," he said and then continued up the stairs.  
  
"Alright, Isaac," Sean said as he and Marita began to walk to the room Isaac had indicated.  
  
Marita bent down to pick up Lexy. Lexy automatically wrapped her arms around Marita's neck and her legs around Marita's middle.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to carry her?" Sean offered as he watched Marita's body adapt to the extra weight.  
  
"It's alright. She might be getting heavier, but I want to do this one last time before she gets too big. Can you come with me?"  
  
Together, Sean and Marita walked upstairs. Sean opened Lexy's bedroom door for them. Marita gently laid Lexy in bed and pull the cover over her. Then Marita leaned over, kissed Lexy's forehead, and gently brushed the hair out of Lexy's face with one light touch from her hand.  
  
As Marita and Sean turned to leave, Lexy slowly said, "Is everything alright?"  
  
Sean moved back to the foot of Lexy's bed. "Yes, Lexy, now go to sleep," he answered softly.  
  
"Tell me a story," Lexy pressed as she began to sit up in bed.  
  
"Lexy, it's too late for a story," Sean replied.  
  
"Just something to give me nice dreams. Please."  
  
Marita nudged Sean. "Alright," Sean said as he sat on one side of Lexy. He looked up at Marita and then at the other side of the bed. She knew what he was saying and she took a set on the other side.   
  
"What do you want to hear, Lexy?" Marita inquired.  
  
"How did you know you loved Sean?"  
  
"Now, Lexy, that's not a bedtime story," Sean said before Marita could answer.  
  
"I think it is. Aren't you going to tell your children?" Sean and Marita looked up at each other. "You might as well practice on me," Lexy replied with wit beyond her weary state.  
  
"Alright, Lex. I knew when I was about fifteen. Your brother helped me get off a horse, and I looked up into his eyes and just knew." Marita stroked Lexy's head. "But I think it started before then. I just didn't realize it until that day."  
  
"And Sean, how about you? When did you know you loved Marita?"  
  
"I guess I always knew that I loved her more than anything else. I never imagined what my life would be like without her until Vivian started making plans to go away for a year. I couldn't get it out of my mind about being away from Marita for that long. I hated the thought of it. After the picnic, you know, when she invited you to come with us to New York first, I couldn't bare it any longer. That meant well over a year without talking to Marita at all. I knew Vivian would want me to write Marita while we were away. And as Vivian left that day, I realized I had a best friend who stood beside me through all of my phases."  
  
Marita laughed, "and boy did he have some phases."  
  
"Alright, I had my moments, but Marita was and still is the only one I can share all of my life with. The more I thought about it the sooner I had to get to her to tell her. I ran all the way to the garden to find her."  
  
"And..." Lexy added as a smile played across her lips and her eyes began to close.  
  
"And she rejected me."  
  
"That's because you took too long," Lexy said as she began to drift to sleep.  
  
Marita giggled again and softened her voice, "Besides that I could hardly believe that he actually said it. Plus, I knew that if it was true that it would be impossible for us to be together."  
  
"But I loved her so much that I broke up with Vivian anyway and decided to leave Lexington."  
  
"I'm glad you changed your mind about leaving."  
  
"Well, it's a little hard to leave after kissing you," Sean said.  
  
"Sean," Marita quietly scolded.  
  
"It's alright, she's asleep, and you need to get some, too."  
  
"Alright, but stay for awhile," Marita cooed as she stretched her legs onto the bed.  
  
"Okay, but only a little while," Sean said as he put his feet up too. He reached over Lexy to hold Marita's hand. All three were soon fast asleep and dreaming beautifully pleasant dreams.  



	5. Big Decisions

Big Decisions  
  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
  
Lexy woke up with the sun. She slipped from between Sean and Marita and closed the door quietly as she left the room. Marita rolled over as her body searched for the warmth that Lexy took with her. She turned her back to Sean's chest and slid into his arms. He held her as they continued to sleep.  
  
Lexy looked into all the rooms. Jeremy and Alice were still sleeping in their rooms. Clay, a sandy haired man, and a man with a splint on his leg slept in another room. Isaac was in Sean's bed. But Pa wasn't in his room. Lexy went downstairs and found Ned asleep in one of the big chairs in the study. As she walked into the room, Ned's eyes opened. He rubbed his face and continued the motion as he ran his fingers through his hair. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"I want to know what happened last night," Lexy answered as she walked over to him.  
  
"You will. We'll talk about it after breakfast."  
  
"Alright, Pa. Since Alice isn't awake yet can I help the cook make breakfast?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Ned smiled as he patted her back and stood. Ned continued to talk as he stretched his arms above his head. "Are Sean and Marita still upstairs in your room?"  
  
"Yes, Pa, they were up really late."  
  
"I know, Lex, we all were." Ned monitored his concern about Marita and Sean being in a bed together even if they were fully clothed. He had seen them last night when he was checking on everyone after the doctor left. "Did you close the door?"  
  
"To my bedroom?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes, Pa," Lexy said and ran off to the kitchen.  
  
Ned walked up the stairs and cracked the door to Lexy's room. He saw Sean holding Marita while they slept. They looked so peaceful and natural. It began to remind him of how he and Libby used to sleep. He closed the door and headed to his room to change.  
  
  
  
  
Lexy's Room...  
  
  
Sean woke up with the sound of the door. He figured it was Pa as he heard the footsteps in the hall head to Ned's room. Sean realized the position of his body and who was in his arms. He couldn't think of a better way to wake up. Sean leaned his face close to Marita's hair and smelled it. He wanted to remember every essence of this moment because he wasn't sure when it would happen again. He gently kissed the back of her neck. He wanted her to wake up and share this moment with him, but he also wanted to enjoy watching her sleep. He remembered the words they had shared when answering Lexy's questions. Marita was such a strong, caring, loving, and forgiving woman and she had chosen him to love before he even had a notion of it. He continued to nibble at her neck. He only hoped that he could love her as much as she deserved.  
  
Marita smiled as she began to wake up. She looked down to find Sean's arms tightly wrapped around her. She felt the moisture of his breath on her back as he slowly moved from one kiss to the next. "Mmm," she moaned with delight as she closed her eyes again.  
  
"Morning, beautiful," Sean whispered in her ear.  
  
"I like waking up like this," Marita said with her eyes still closed.  
  
"So do I, and you know what would make it even better?"  
  
"What?" Marita turned in his arms to face him. "This is Lexy's bed, you know."  
  
"Well, I was going to say a big breakfast, but now that you mentioned it," Sean smiled.  
  
Marita returned his grin. "Sean," she playfully reprimanded.  
  
"What, you brought it up."  
  
"I know but..."  
  
Sean stopped Marita's talking with a kiss. He rolled her over on her back and began to kiss her neck again. He lowered his kisses and then looked up to see Marita's face. She was enjoying every moment of it. Sean was stretched out on top of her now; Marita could feel every part of him. Something in the lower part of her stomach wanted to be touched. She could feel Sean get hard. "Wow, did I just make you do that?" she asked.  
  
Sean blushed, "Yeah, sorry."  
  
"It's okay, but that's a good thing, right?"  
  
"A very good thing."  
  
Marita giggled as Sean began to nibble on her earlobes. They both knew they couldn't go any further, especially on Lexy's bed with pictures of the mothers looking at them from the nightstand. Sean kissed Marita erotically one more time, exploring her mouth like it was the first and last time he could. Marita brought her arms around Sean and pressed his body down on hers. She wanted this feeling to stay with her all day. Marita felt a new warmth grow between her legs as her body began to respond to his. They quickly and abruptly stopped and Sean rolled off of Marita with a gentle push from her. "We're going to have to do something about his," Marita said. Her heart was pounding, but it seemed to make her whole body, even parts she never considered, throb.  
  
"Then marry me," Sean said as he leaned up on his elbow.  
  
"Sean, now's not the time to joke around." Marita faced him and rested her head on her arm.  
  
"I'm serious," Sean looked into Marita's eyes.  
  
"You're not just saying this for the...well, you know?" Marita waved her free hand to indicate herself and the bed.  
  
"No, though that is an added benefit to the whole marriage thing." Sean smiled.  
  
Marita laughed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Sean Logan."  
  
"Marry me, make love with me, have my children, and love me as we grow old together."  
  
"Gee, you're asking a lot," Marita teased.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"It won't be legal."  
  
"By man or by God?"  
  
"Well, society has made it illegal. Besides, you're a public official now."  
  
"Yes, and hopefully, I'll be able to make a change."  
  
"But what about last night?"  
  
"We'll take care of it, and you're stalling." Sean wanted an answer. "Marita, if everything works out, will you marry me?" Sean's tone of voice was as serious as he could get it. His eyes were beginning to well up with the fear that she might turn him down.  
  
Marita looked into Sean's eyes. They pleaded and pierced her soul again. She tried to make light of it. "The least you could do is get on one knee."  
  
Sean hopped up and ran to her side of the bed. Marita sat up to face him as he took her hand. Sean calmed his breathing with a few deep breaths. "Marita Ann Peters, will you marry me?"  
  
Tears formed in her dark eyes. "Yes," she whispered, "yes."  
  
Sean leapt up and kissed her as they fell back on the bed laughing.  
  
Lexy opened the door. "What's so funny?" she asked as she walked into the room and crawled onto the bed.  
  
"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Sean asked Marita.  
  
"Someone tell me, please."  
  
"Sean just proposed, Lexy," Marita answered.  
  
"Can I be in the wedding?" Lexy said as she bounced for joy.  
  
Marita sat up. "What makes you think I said yes," Marita tried to make her voice sound convincing.  
  
Lexy stopped bouncing and looked at Marita. "You wouldn't have said no. Besides, Sean would have left the room crying if you did."  
  
"You have a point," Marita whispered to Lexy.  
  
"Hey," Sean tried to defend himself, but he knew they were right. If Marita had said no, he would have left crying and probably would have left Lexington for good that day.  
  
"Lexy, you can be in the wedding, but first everything needs to settle down. So don't tell anyone yet. We'll announce it to the family once things are calm, alright."  
  
"Alright," Lexy said. "I won't tell."  
  
"Thanks, munchkin," Sean said as his face still gleamed with bliss from Marita's acceptance. He reached over and began to tickle Lexy, "Now, why did you come in here?"  
  
Lexy tried to talk as she laughed, "Well, besides the fact that it's my room, I wanted Marita to help me make breakfast for everyone."  
  
"Sure, Lex. Let me get cleaned up and I'll be right down."  
  
"Alright," Lexy said as she left the room.  
  
Marita got up so she could get her bag from Alice's room and find a place to wash up. She turned back to get another look at Sean before she left.  
  
"This is all I could hope for," Sean began as if Marita's look to him was his cue to speak a private word to her. She lingered in the doorway and listened, slowly turning as his continued. "Waking up with you next to me, you saying yes, and now you're making our breakfast."  
  
Marita came back and kissed Sean's nose. "And I hope that you'll enjoy it. It will come from my heart." A smirk crossed her lips as she raised one eyebrow, "Besides, if you don't like it, I don't know what you'll be eating once we're married."  
  
Sean pulled Marita onto his lap. "I don't need food when I have something this sweet." Sean began to nibble on Marita's neck again.  
  
Marita knew were this could lead if she let him have total control right now. She lifted Sean's head in her hands and looked deeply and longingly into his eyes. Then she tenderly caught his bottom lip in her mouth and played with his mouth. She finished before Sean wanted to and looked at him again. This time she was leaving him dazed. "That will have to hold you until after breakfast," she said and slowly got up and left.  
  
Sean was shaking. He fell back on the bed. "Thank you, God!"  
  
  
  
In Georgia...  
  
  
Anna slid out of her bed a little earlier than usual. Her husband, Philip, had a hangover that would keep him in bed for a while. She quietly got dressed and slipped down the stairs. Anna ran to the kitchen were some of the servants were beginning breakfast preparations.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am. We didn't know you wanted breakfast earlier," one servant apologetically bowed her head.  
  
"Breakfast will be at the same time it normally is," Anna tried to keep her voice dignified like she was taught. She needs someone she could really trust. "Have you seen Mary?"  
  
"She's out back."  
  
"Thank you." Anna left the kitchen through the back door that was mainly used by the servants. She saw an elderly colored woman bent over a scrubbing board and tub. Anna always admired the strength in this old woman who used to be her mammy. Mary was the only colored person who Anna wasn't afraid of. "Mary."  
  
"Yes'm," Mary said as she slightly raised her head to see the young woman before her.  
  
"Mary, you know all the help here."  
  
"Yes'm," Mary said again with a nod this time.  
  
"I've only been back here a short time, who is trustworthy enough to do something for me?"  
  
"Pends on what needs to be done." Mary continued to scrub.  
  
"I need to get a message to Lexington, Kentucky."  
  
"What's up there?" Mary paused again and looked up at Anna.  
  
"A person who can help Aunt Kathy."  
  
Mary straightened up and tried to get the creak out of her back. "Well, you done said it right there. You could pick just about anyone here and they'd help. We's been wantin' to help Kathy for years, but we's not even 'lowed near her. I'd go myself if I wasn't so old and colored. Can't you send one of them telegram thangs."  
  
"I could and it would be faster, but I need something to be delivered with it."  
  
"Alright, then hold on." Mary started off for the barn, and Anna's curiosity made her follow. Once inside, Mary called up the hayloft, "Tom...Thomas, you up, boy."  
  
A blond-haired young man poked his head over to see who was calling. "Now I am, Mary," he yawned.  
  
"Thomas, come down here. We have a job for you." Mary put her hands on her hips, so Thomas knew she meant now.  
  
"I'll be right down."  
  
Anna leaned over to Mary. "Is he trustworthy?"  
  
"Yes'm, I raised him from a baby. He was found in this here barn when he was nothin' but two years old."  
  
Thomas climbed down the ladder and approached them. Anna was shocked to see that he was not as young as she thought he was. He looked as if he was close to her age and vaguely familiar.  
  
"Thomas has been here since I was your mammy, Miss Anna. Ya'll played together until Mr. Tucker found out. Thomas has been working outside ever since."  
  
Anna looked closer. She hadn't seen him since she got married when she was fifteen. "Tommy."  
  
"That's me." Thomas ran his fingers through his hair. "Hiya, Anna."  
  
Mary nudged Thomas, "Mind your manners, boy."  
  
"Sorry, Mary." Thomas turned to Anna again. "Hello, Mrs. Porter," he said and bowed at the waist.  
  
"Anna, call me Anna, you've known me long enough."  
  
Thomas smiled at Mary, "See."  
  
"Still, boy, ya got to mind your manners." Mary changed her focus to Anna. "Tell him what you need, girl."  
  
Anna reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter, an envelope, and Katherine's necklace. "Thomas, I need you to go to Lexington, Kentucky. The next train leaves in thirty minutes so you have to hurry. Pack lightly. In the envelope is enough money to get you there and back plus extra spending money."  
  
"What's this all about?" Thomas wanted to know what he was getting himself into.  
  
"Aunt Kathy was a daughter who at one time lived in Kentucky. My father and uncles have been keeping this a secret, but I just found out yesterday. We need to help Aunt Kathy, and I think this is a way we can do it. Thomas, trust no one unless they have the last name Logan. I don't know how many people are in on this. The letter and necklace are to get to a Mr. Sean Logan. Now, go as quickly as possible. And safely come back to us. Godspeed."  
  
Thomas took hold of Anna's hand, kissed it, and bowed like a gentleman. "I'll do my best, ma'am." Then he turned to hug Mary. "Take care. I'll be back." Thomas jumped on his horse, and since he didn't really have anything to pack, he rode off.  
  
"Thank you, Mary," Anna said as she held the old woman.  
  
"No problem. That boy would have ran to Lexington himself if'n it would've pleased you."  
  
"No, not Thomas," Anna blushed. "We haven't seen each other in years."  
  
"Yes'm but that's none my business now." Mary headed back to the wash.  
  
Anna looked up at the path and watched the cloud of dust settle back to the ground. She shook her head at the thought. As she turned back to look at the house, she saw a curtain close in a window. Anna calculated and positioned in her head all the rooms in the house. That was Uncle Johnny's room.  
  
  
Back at the Logan Home...  
A Talk to Remember  
  
The smell of ham frying and biscuits baking floated through the Logan home. Sean rushed to wash up. He wanted to watch Marita cook, but he also wanted to look and smell good for her. He entered his room just as Isaac was waking up.  
  
"Mornin', son."  
  
"Mornin', Isaac. How'd ya sleep?"  
  
"Alright considering everything that happened last night." Isaac sat on the edge of the bed and watched Sean get his clothes together for the day. There was something about the way Sean was moving around the room that made Isaac wonder what had him so happy. The night had been hard on them all, yet Sean was whistling like nothing had even happened. "Sean, son, what's got you so happy this morning?"  
  
Sean turned to face Isaac. He knew he had to watch what he said. Everyone else would still be focused on the hatred displayed last night, but he and Marita wanted to think about the love of this morning and the future. "I'm just glad that you and Marita are alright."  
  
Isaac examined Sean's face while Sean was speaking. "You really love her, don't you, boy?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Sean admitted without hesitation.  
  
"Do you realize the danger you all are in?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Really," Isaac said as he stood and went to the washing basin to rinse his face.  
  
"Isaac, I know the danger. I know about the hatred. I've known since I saw you when Pa brought you home from Georgia."  
  
Isaac had just finished drying his face. He slowly brought the towel down so he could see Sean.  
  
"Yes, Isaac, I saw what was done to you. I saw the blood, the bandages, the swollenness, and I made a promise that night that when I was old enough and strong enough I would make sure nothing like that ever happened to you or Marita again." Sean's gaze left Isaac as he remembered what Marita had told him last night. "I failed her once," Sean said softly. Then he looked up at Isaac and with full sincerity and determination added, "I don't plan to ever fail her again."  
  
Isaac walked over to a chair and placed the towel on the back of it. He continued walking to the window, occasionally giving Sean a few hard glances. When he reached the window, Isaac turned, sat on the sill, and crossed his arms. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were asking for Marita's hand."  
  
Sean blushed and laid his clothes out on the bed.  
  
"Is that what you're doing, son?"  
  
"I guess so, sir," Sean's voice trembled and cracked. His hands began to sweat.  
  
Isaac walked over and placed a hand on Sean's shoulder. "Son, I couldn't pick a better man for her, but you are a politician now. You'd be breaking the very laws that you are supposed to uphold and help others to live by. If this were a different time and pl..."  
  
"But it's not, and we love each other," Sean angrily interrupted and walked away from Isaac. His voice softened as he continued. "I love her, and why should a law be kept if it goes against love? Shouldn't love be the regulator of all laws?"  
  
Sean's back was to Isaac, but Isaac could tell from Sean's breathing and the quaking in his voice that Sean was either about to cry or already crying.  
  
"Sean."  
  
Sean looked over his shoulder before completely turning to face Isaac. Isaac could see the tears in Sean's eyes as Sean fought his urge to cry. "Isaac, I'll give up politics to be with Marita. We'll even move to a safer place. I just...I don't know what I'll do without her." Sean blinked and a single tear fell down his cheek and dripped to the floor.  
  
Isaac's heart was stirred by Sean's words. He took a deep breath and weighed the present situation. He remembered how he lost Katherine, and he couldn't stand losing Marita, too. But Isaac also knew that he could lose Marita in another sense if he said no. He looked at Sean again and this time he saw himself. What would he have wished Katherine's family would have said and done? He took another deep breath. "Son, if everything calms down and you can find a way to live in peace without my little girl getting hurt, then..." Isaac cleared his throat and stood tall, "you have my blessing."  
  
Sean matched Isaac's stature and nodded. That was all he could do as all his emotions ran through him. He wanted to shout, cry, jump, sing, dance, and hug all at once.   
  
Isaac left Sean in the room and walked into the hall. Ned was coming from his room. They gave each other a nod of acknowledgment. The two of them walked down the stairs together in silence. Then Isaac chose to break it. "Well, Ned, it looks like our wives were right."  
  
"About what this time," Ned chuckled with the memory of how Libby and Katherine always had one up on them. He ran his fingers through his hair and slid his hat on.  
  
"It looks like we're gonna be in-laws."  
  
Ned stopped walking and looked at Isaac. Isaac, realizing Ned was no longer beside him, stopped and looked back. Ned half smiled as he said, "What did you just say?"  
  
"Our kids want to marry."  
  
"Even after what they saw last night?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"But Sean's a politician."  
  
"I know, but your boy says he'll give that up if he needs to so he can be with her. Ned, the boy was crying."  
  
Ned looked down for a moment. He had always wanted his children to know the kind of love he had known. The kind of love that looks at the obstacles and trials of life and says together we can make it. Sean had found it. Ned looked back at his friend. "Well, alright," he smiled. "First, we'll fix this problem from last night and see how safe we can make if for those two. If they get married, I'd want them to stay close, but if that can't be we'll see what we can do."  
  
Isaac nodded. It was nice to see his friend so optimistic. "Alright then, let's see what kind of plans we can come up with before the rest of them wake up."  
  
The two of them walked into the study and closed the door.  
  
  
The Winters' Home...  
  
  
"Again, I apologize for getting here so late," the doctor tipped his hat at Vivian as he left William's room.  
  
"I'll show the doctor to the door," Vivian said to her mother and William before following the doctor.  
  
As she went into the hall, questions began to fill Vivian's mind. William never said what happened to him last night. How did he get shot? Maybe something happened in Lexington that the doctor knew about. That could be what kept the doctor from getting there sooner.  
  
"Dr. Williams, you must have had a busy night. We couldn't find you anywhere," Vivian tried to get him to open up.  
  
"Quite busy; I had a broken leg to set and a stray bullet to take out. William was lucky he was only grazed."  
  
Vivian fanned herself with her hand and feigned shock, "My goodness, what could have caused so many accidents in one night."  
  
"Well, it seems that a group of men decided to set fire to the Peters' home last night."  
  
"Peters?" The name sounded vaguely familiar, but Vivian couldn't place it. "I don't believe I know any Peters. Are they new in town?"  
  
"No, they work for Ned Logan. I think you've met them before: Isaac and Marita Peters."  
  
Vivian's blood chilled at the sound of Marita's name. She remembered how she watched Sean put a flower in Marita's hair at one of the Logan's gatherings. Vivian also remembered the letter Sean had her read. There was nothing to make her like Marita. Whether or not that letter was true, Vivian observed that Sean's attention was always easily distracted whenever Marita was around. But something deep inside of her made Vivian also remember her own fear when her home was violated. "Are they alright?" she asked half wanting and half not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Yes, Ned was able to get them to the Logan home before the men came. Your brother must have been one of them. Clay said he had shot someone but he tried not to hurt the person. I was thinking that the bullet I had to take out of Dennis was the..."  
  
"Wait a minute, Clay shot William," Vivian interjected. Her hand went to the base of her throat as the idea of Clay willingly hurting anyone in her family became too real for her. Clay wouldn't, even if he hated William and her mother; Vivian knew Clay cared about her too much to do anything to hurt her. That was the thing that continued to confuse her, She knew how he felt but she wasn't sure about her own feelings. Clay had been the one person she was sure would be there for her and now...  
  
"It looks that way." The doctor watched Vivian's body as it weakened from shock. "Are you alright?" he added as he held on to her arm so she wouldn't fall.  
  
"Oh, yes, thank you." Vivian regained her poise. "You were saying...Dennis, do you mean Dennis Elwood got shot too last night."  
  
"Um, yes, but he's alright. It went into his left shoulder." The doctor yawned. The weariness from being up for so long was taking its toll. He covered his mouth. "Excuse me, Miss Vivian."  
  
"That's quite alright. You should go and get some rest. Thank you again for everything."   
  
"You're welcome." The doctor turned to leave. "Remember change his dressings once every two or three hours. Most of the bleeding has stopped but I don't want infection to set in."  
  
"Yes, sir," Vivian smiled as the doctor began to walk down the front steps. "I just don't know if we'll be able to keep him in bed," she laughed.  
  
The doctor laughed with her and waved good-bye.  
  
Vivian closed the door and leaned her back against it. She needed to find out what was going on. Boy, did she miss the days when she could be oblivious and enjoy being rich while her father took care of everything. But Vivian knew she wasn't going to let the Winters' name, especially her name, be brought down by the actions of William or their mother. She had to figure out something. Vivian began to put the pieces together. Both Dennis and William getting shot at the Logan's. Why would they go after the Peters unless...was there another copy of that letter. Vivian's stomach turned at the thought of that letter. Turner was supposed to get rid of any copies he had, but what if he didn't. Vivian felt ready to explode. She knew that she would be looked down upon if there were really something going on between Sean and Marita. Of course, Sean would be too, but how would everyone treat her if it ever got out that Sean broke up with her because he loved a colored girl more. That was one thing Vivian didn't want a definite answer for. She slowly walked away from the door. She didn't care what Sean did as long as it didn't make her look bad. But where could she get more information? Who could she trust enough to talk to about all of this? Vivian could only think of one person.  
  
  
Back in Georgia...  
  
  
"You're up early."  
  
Anna was startled by her uncle's voice as she walked into the front hall. "Good morning, Uncle John. I was just going to make sure Sarah was awake."  
  
"That's good," John said as he moved from the steps to Anna's side. "I was just wondering what could have you up and sending off workers so early in the morning."  
  
Anna quickly came up with an answer. "I sent Thomas on an errand. I had a craving for lemon tarts for supper tonight, but we're out of lemons. He said he knew where a tree was and that he would go now and get them before he started working for the day."  
  
John studied Anna's face. He wasn't sure what to think. "Alright then. Well, I wanted to let you know that I will only be staying for another day or so. I need to move on and check a few things for my employers."  
  
"Alright."   
  
"I'll be heading into town after breakfast."  
  
"Okay, sir," Anna nodded. "Now if you'll pardon me I need to check on Sarah." Anna walked past her uncle.  
  
"Oh, and Anna," John called after her.  
  
"Yes," she said and turned her head to face him.  
  
"What you heard yesterday, don't let it worry you. I found Katherine's daughter, Marita." John looked down as he adjusted the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"Oh, you have?" Anna was careful with the tone of her voice. She wanted to sound like she believed her uncle, but she wasn't sure whether or not she did. How could any of them be trusted anymore?  
  
"Yes," John looked up at Anna. "Unfortunately, she died about a year ago. Her father, what was his name...Isaac, I believe."  
  
"Yes," Anna decided to let him continue.  
  
"This Isaac Peters ran out on Marita as a little girl. From what she told me right before she died, she never really knew him and never cared to know anything about him. I found out later that he died when Marita was about twelve years old."  
  
"How sad," Anna tried to play remorse.  
  
"So it would be best if you never brought it up to your Aunt Kathy again. I don't think she could handle finding that out. That is if she even remembers what we talked about yesterday. Alright." John fixed his other cufflink.  
  
"Yes, Uncle John. Thank you for telling me." Anna turned and went up the stairs. Her uncle had almost convinced her, but something about that story and what she had found out from her aunt didn't mix. Her aunt wouldn't fall in love with a man who would walk out on a child. Then again he was colored so who knows. Anna figured she would wait to see what Thomas came up with in Lexington, Kentucky.  
  
  
The Logan Home...  
  
  
Sean could hear everyone moving around in the house. That was one of the reasons he liked living at home. Though there were many reasons to move, he knew that he was never really alone here at home. Within the walls of his house he was loved even when they fought each other. He wished it could always be like this, but he knew his father was right when he said that they couldn't let other people's bad behavior stop them from living their lives. Ned had said that to Alice when she didn't want to go to the debutante ball. Sean remembered his Pa saying that if they let other people's behavior rule their lives they would never be able to leave their own home. Sean had held that statement as a motivator. What happened last night was not going to stop him from living his life. He had a woman who loved him, and now he also had her father's blessing. All they had to do now was find a way out of the mess they were in presently.  
  
Freshly shaved, hair brushed back, and shirt unbuttoned at the neck so that the hair on his massive chest could show, Sean rushed out his room and down the stairs. He nearly tripped over Lexy as he turned the corner to enter the dining room. "Whoa! Sorry, Lexy."  
  
"That's okay. I was just coming to let you know breakfast is almost ready."  
  
Sean lifted Lexy into the air and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, sis. Where's Marita?"  
  
"She's in the kitchen," Lexy giggled as Sean put her down. "I've got to get everyone." She ran off to find the rest of the family members.  
  
The table was set with three extra places for Marita, Isaac, and the Virginian man. Marita came out with a breakfast tray in her hands. "Mornin', Sean."  
  
"Good morning." Sean was aware that the servants were coming in and out of the room so he monitored the tone of his voice. "When you have a moment I would like to speak with you," Sean said with a smile. A servant walked by him and put a pitcher on the serving table.  
  
"Alright, Sean," Marita smiled back. Even thought there was a lot they needed to discuss, Marita knew Sean wanted to do more than talk. "I need to take this tray up to David first."  
  
Sean's face, unknowingly to him, expressed his concern and shock at Marita's comment.  
  
"What? Everyone has to eat, right? Besides, he has been sick all morning. He needs to get something in him that might stay down," Marita said as she began to walk around the table and head for the doorway where Sean stood. She lowered her voice, "I need to do this. I have to face my fears."  
  
Sean whispered back, "Let me go with you."  
  
"Sean, I have to do this alone. Please understand." She smiled, "I'll be fine. Besides, I know you're not far." Marita looked around to see if anyone was coming. No one was in the dining room or in the hall. She quickly kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back," she added as she headed up the stairs.  
  
Sean watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. He hadn't even noticed Clay and Jeremy brush by him.  
  
Ned and Isaac came from the study. Ned patted Sean on the arm as they began to pass him in the doorway. "Where's Marita, Sean?"  
  
"She went to take David his breakfast," Sean said without taking his eyes off the last place he saw her.  
  
Ned put his arm around Sean's shoulder, "Come on, son. She'll be down in a few minutes. After breakfast, we need to talk to the two of you."  
  
"Excuse us," Alice said as she and Lexy scooted between Ned and Sean. The men backed out of the way.  
  
"Isaac told you," Sean continued as the girls took their seats.  
  
Alice took charge of seating. She decided that she would let Isaac sit at the other head of the table so he would have a place of authority like her Pa. She also made sure that a space was available for Marita to sit next to Sean.  
  
"Yes, and we came up with a few ideas we'd like to run by you two, but let's eat first." Ned smiled and put his arm around Sean's shoulders again as they walked to the table.  
  
  
Upstairs in the Logan Home...  
  
  
David Engleman's head pounded as he woke to hear two voices whispering. The whispering stopped and soft footsteps approached the bed. David tried to remember everything that happened last night, but his mind was still foggy. What cause him to drink so much? Dennis Elwood. Dennis had told him about Sean Logan and Marita. David recalled deciding to have a few drinks before the meeting. He had thought that having a drink or two would help him handle things better. It ended up being more than just a drink or two.  
  
David was a childhood friend of Sean, but they lost contact when David went away to college a year before Sean. David knew the reason for his drinking last night. It was the same reason he went with Dennis and William that day when they saw Marita in town. They were all attracted to Marita; she was too beautiful for a colored girl. It was wrong to want her in any other way than the way they were taught: screw them then trash them, that's the way to treat nigger women. The colored shouldn't even be treated as human beings. That's how David and the others were raised.  
  
A wet towel was gently placed on his forehead, and he heard a woman's voice call his name through the haziness of his half-conscious state. He let out a moan as his head felt like someone was beating it with a hammer. He slowly tried to open his eyes.  
  
"David, do you think you can eat?"  
  
The woman's voice was like a feather pillow to David's mind. Normally, when he had a hangover he hated when people talked to him, but this person was different. When he concentrated on trying to make out the voice, the pain seemed to ease. As his eyes adjusted to the light, David was surprised to see Marita looking him in the eyes as she wiped his face with the cloth. "What..." David painfully realized how loud he was. He softened his voice, "What do you think your doing?"  
  
Marita's voice was as gentle as her touch. She wrung out the cloth and reapplied it to David's head. "You have a slight fever and your leg is broken." She nodded her head toward the tray that was on the nightstand next to the bed. "I brought you breakfast. I don't know how much you'll be able to keep down, but you need to try to eat."  
  
David felt his mouth hanging open. After all he had said and done to this woman, she was trying to help him. "Why?" he asked aloud.  
  
Marita smiled and stood to get the tray, "Because it'll help you build up all the strength you lost from vomiting all morning."  
  
David hadn't remembered that but it explained the taste in his mouth. But that wasn't the answer to the question he was trying to ask. "No, I mean, why are you helping me?"  
  
Marita gave David the tray as he gradually sat up in bed. "Because I'm not going to let you or anyone else rob me of who I am. I might be colored, but I still have a heart. You can rape me, beat me, do whatever, but as you can see I survive. It has only made me stronger." With that Marita left the room.  
  
The Virginian man sat in the chair facing David. "She's something else," he thought to himself. David on the other hand began to rethink everything he learned about colored people. This one spoke with a strength that he never heard in another person's voice before. She wasn't just another nigger, she was actually...well...a person. David couldn't understand it.  
  
  
Downstair in the Logan Home...  
  
  
Marita had outdone herself with breakfast. The table was set with hominy grits, buttermilk biscuits, fried ham, scrambled eggs, home fries, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Everyone was seated and waiting when Marita entered the room. All of the men stood, except Clay, who was about to reach for the dish of home fries in front of him. Sean gave him a nudge, and Clay stood.  
  
"Good morning, Marita," Ned said as he moved to pull out the seat to his left between him and Sean.  
  
Marita smiled at Ned before addressing the rest of the family. "Good morning, everyone." She walked to the seat as her eyes continued to glance around the room. "Oh, Bridgette, can you please take a plate to our visitor upstairs. He will not be joining us at the table this morning."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the plumb Irishwoman answered. Though Marita was colored, Bridgette had come to respect the young woman and always tried to show that whenever she could. She gathered the extra setting from the table and removed the chair, making more space for the rest of the family to spread out.  
  
"This looks wonderful, Marita," Alice said from across the table.  
  
"Thank you," Marita blushed as she sat down, "but I had an excellent helper." She winked at Lexy. "Thank you, Mr. Logan," she added as Ned slowly pushed her seat in.  
  
"You're welcome. It's been awhile since we've had a woman at the breakfast table, some of us have forgotten how to behave." Ned glared at Clay as all of the men took their seats. "Now that everyone's here. Isaac, would you care to say grace?"  
  
"Alright." Isaac reached out his hands to take hold of Clay and Jeremy's hands. Everyone followed his example and held their neighbors' hands. Sean lovingly rubbed his thumb across the back of Marita's hand as their fingers interlocked. "Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for a new morning and for friends and family. Bless this meal and give us the strength we need for all You have for us to do this day. Amen."  
  
Everyone repeated the "amen". Sean held onto Marita's hand a moment longer than the rest of the family held hands. She looked up and smiled at him. He returned the smile before letting go. Sean's attention was distracted by Clay's need for the eggs. She handed them to Clay and saw Lexy's smiling face across the table. She was trying not to burst from the joy of knowing Sean and Marita's secret. Sean gave her a look, and she knew she had to stay quiet.  
  
The dishes were passed around the table, and the servants quietly removed them and placed them on the warmers on the serving table. Clay was the first to ask for seconds. "Marita, this is so good. You need to teach Alice and Bridgette how to make grits. I've never tasted grits this good," Clay said as he stuffed another bite into his mouth, "and these biscuits!"  
  
Marita was please; she had wanted to impress the Logans with her cooking. "Thanks, Clay."  
  
"Clay slow down. You'll choke," Ned warned.  
  
"Sorry, Pa," Clay said and swallowed before he continued, "It's just that everything's so good, and I want to make sure that I eat enough before I set out today." Clay stopped and realized what he said and what he knew was going to come next.  
  
"Set out for what?" Ned asked.  
  
Clay swallowed again; this time he was using it to give him a chance to properly phrase what he wanted to say, but he couldn't think of any way but blunt. "I want to know who burned down Isaac and Marita's house last night. I have an idea who, too. Pa, let me do somethin'. I hate sitting still." Clay looked down at his plate.  
  
Ned and Isaac looked at each other, and Ned nodded to Isaac to give him the okay on responding to Clay. "Clay, thanks for your concern. I think we all know who did it and why. Your Pa and I are going to sit down with Sean and Marita and see what we can do to fix this mess before someone really gets hurt."  
  
Ned looked at each of his children and tried to give and encouraging grin. "Come on, everyone. Let's not spoil Marita's..." his smiled broadened, "...and Lexy's wonderful breakfast. We can talk about this after your morning chores."  
  
"Yes, sir," came soft grumbles from Ned's children.  
  
Marita's stomach was flipping, though. What would Ned and her Pa want to talk to her and Sean about? Would they change their minds in supporting Sean and her once they found out that they wanted to get married? What if they wanted them to separate for a while until things cooled off. She didn't' know if she could handle being away from Sean for too long. It would be going backwards in their relationship, and Marita just wanted to keep going forward. She drifted to her time in the kitchen with Lexy. It had felt so right to be there making breakfast for the Logans, for Sean. Maybe their fathers would be able to help them with finding a way for Sean and her to stay together. After all, her father had been in the same situation.  
  
Marita hadn't noticed that she was no longer eating. Her head was hanging as she stared at her plate, played with the eggs on her plate, and remained lost in her thoughts. Sean noticed, though. He barely remembered the few times they had breakfast together as children, but he knew something was wrong. He wanted to hold her and ask what she was so concerned about, but he knew it would be inappropriate at the breakfast table with the rest of the family there.  
  
Others at the table began to notice. Marita was usually so happy. Right as Ned was about to ask Marita, she realized that everyone was staring at her. She needed to think without the watching eyes of the family. She stood and asked to be excused. The men stood as she left the table. Sean looked to Isaac. He wondered if he should follow her or should Isaac. Isaac nodded his head in the direction that Marita went. He knew that if Sean was going to marry his little girl than he would have to let Sean handle some of the problems.  
  
"Why'd you have to bring up the house, Clay?" Alice bitingly came at her brother, not really knowing what had caused Marita to leave the table.  
  
"I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's alright," Ned said as he sat down in his chair.  
  
"Marita," Sean whispered as he walked up behind her in the great room.  
  
Marita was sitting at the piano, staring at the keys, her hand poised to play. "Sean, we both respect our fathers, but what if they tell us no? I mean, what if my Pa says we can't get married?"  
  
Sean smiled and brought his arms down around her shoulders. He hugged her neck and brought his lips close to her ear. "If that's all that's stopping you from eating, then go back and finish your breakfast. I talked to your Pa this morning, but I wanted it to be a surprise." Sean let go so Marita could turn and look at him.  
  
"And just how did that conversation come up?" Marita said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I have my ways," Sean laughed. "Now can we finish eating?"  
  
Marita smiled and shook her head as she stood. "Sean Logan, what am I going to do with you?"  
  
"I thought we settled that this morning," Sean chuckled and took hold of Marita's hand.  
  
"Marry you, make love TO and with you, have your children, and love you as we grow old together," Marita smiled seductively.  
  
"I like your addition," Sean's face beamed with pleasure at the thought of Marita wanting to satisfy him physically.  
  
"I thought you would," the words seemed to tantalizingly flow off her lips. She let go of his hand and pretended to run from him.  
  
"You, temptress," Sean said and grabbed her waist. He spun her around and kissed her.  
  
Marita wanted to get swept away in it, but part of the fun was the game. She pulled away. "Cheater," she pouted, "You're suppose to wait until after breakfast, remember."  
  
"I would have if a beautiful young woman wouldn't have distracted me from finishing my meal."  
  
"Alright, let's get back. They're probably missing us."  
  
"And my food is getting cold."  
  
"I'm sure Alice kept it warm."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Now Sean was pouting.  
  
"Alright," Marita sad and kissed his cheek. "Does that make it better?"  
  
"Yes," Sean's face lit up with the kiss. "Though I do like the mouth to mouth ones better. I guess that will have to do...for now."  
  
Marita softly laughed and shook her head. "Let's go."  
  
He took her hand again and headed for the breakfast table.  
  
  
A Force Combined...  
  
Alice and Lexy helped Bridgette and the other servants clear the table. Clay and Jeremy went upstairs to check on David Engleman and the other visitor before going about their morning chores. Pa had told everyone to meet in the Great Room in an hour.  
  
Ned and Isaac headed to the study with Sean and Marita in tow. Once everyone was in the room, Ned closed the door and motioned for Sean and Marita to sit in the large chairs that faced the desk. As they sat, Ned leaned his backside against the desk, and Isaac propped himself up along the bookcase. Both men took in the sight of their children.  
  
"So, Sean, like I was telling you earlier, Isaac told me that you asked for Marita's hand."  
  
Marita's eyes widened as she looked over at Sean. She had gathered that Sean and her Pa had talked, but she wished now that she had asked Sean to tell her what had been said specifically. She had thought that they were supposed to keep things a secret until everything had calmed down. Marita smiled as she thought to herself, "I should have know Sean wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut about this."  
  
"Yes, sir," Sean answered and kept his eyes on his father but reached for Marita's hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze. He wondered what could be going through her mind, especially since she didn't know what was said between him and Isaac or his Pa.  
  
"Well, do you two realize what lies ahead of you?" Ned asked, knowing the answer but wanting to make it clear to them what was going on.  
  
"Pa, we've seen hatred. Even in living her, we know it exists. If it didn't, Marita's house would still be standing, her mother would be alive, words like 'lynching' and 'Ku Klux Klan' would not exist; there would be NO law against our marriage." Sean's confidence and strength radiated from him.  
  
Marita felt it flow through her as well. She looked softly at their father and then Ned and back to her father again. "We know. We've experienced it, and probably will again. But we also know that together we can do this."  
  
"That's the only way we can make it through this as all," Sean added.  
  
"We weighed the consequences and the options." Marita let go of Sean's hand, stood, and walked toward her father. All of the men's eyes followed her. "Pa, Sean loves me and wants to do right by me, and I want to let him."  
  
Isaac looked into his daughter's smooth brown eyes. Tears reflected the sunlight that came through the window and warmed her face. Isaac took hold of Marita's hands. "I know that, angel girl...that's why, in spite of all the hatred I know you will face and all the protection I want to give you...he has my blessing to marry you."  
  
She knew that he must have blessed Sean, but she needed to hear it from her father's mouth. Marita hugged Isaac's neck and smiled. "Thank you, Pa," she said softly before kissing his cheek.  
  
"I just wanted to hear how committed you two are," Ned interjected, "so we can move on with some ideas on how you two can be together and still live here. We love you two too much to have you go running off. Besides, I want to be near my grandchildren," Ned added with a smile.  
  
Marita ran over and gave Ned a kiss on the cheek before taking her seat next to Sean. If anyone could figure something out it would be one of these four in this room. Marita knew that nothing could stop such a strong force as the bond between these four: fathers and firstborns, best friends through pain and joy; no matter what color their skin were. 


	6. Can People Really Change

"He'll be right down," Alice said as she entered the Great Room.  
  
"Thank you, Alice," Ned smiled. The children had gathered with Ned and Isaac in the Great Room like planned. Ned glanced around the room and quickly prayed to himself.  
  
A light skinned, fairly thin man walked into the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting."  
  
"That's alright, I thought you could have a little insight in our situation," Ned responded with a nod toward an empty seat.  
  
The man sat in the chair indicated and looked around the room. It was the first time he had seen this whole family together.  
  
"Who are you?" Lexy blurted without a blush.  
  
"Lexy," Alice tried to correct her sister's rudeness.  
  
"It's alright, I'm sure you've all been wondering," the stranger answered Alice. Then he addressed Lexy; "Did you ever hear of a man named Thomas Jefferson?"  
  
Lexy nodded. "He was the President of the United States from 1801-1809. He wrote the Declaration of Independence and was from Virginia."  
  
"Impressive," the man complimented in a rich Virginian accent.  
  
"I listen in class," Lexy beamed and looked at her father. Her attention went back to the stranger, "But who are you?"  
  
"I'm his grandson." He watched as a few mouths dropped around the room.  
  
"Excuse me," Alice interrupted, "this might sound a little brusque, but you look like you might be.well, related to a colored person. I mean your hair and some of your other features." Alice's head dropped as she listened to the comment she made. Her last few words dropped from her lips as if she were ashamed at suggesting that the relative of a President could be colored.  
  
"I am," the man answered. "My name is Lewis Woodson. A few years after Mrs. Jefferson died, Thomas Jefferson fell in love with one of his slaves, Sally Hemings. She was a house-servant, who primarily worked for his daughters. While he was in France, he began a relationship with Sally Hemings and made a deal with her. Well, it was less of a deal and more of a decision, especially since she wasn't sure how she felt about him yet. Anyway, Thomas Jefferson decided that he would not let Sally and the baby she was carrying free. You see, he knew that in France, she would not be provided for like he could provide for her back home, besides he wanted to be able to be there for her and love her like he wanted to. He had to keep her close and the only way to do that was to keep her as his slave but to privately treat her as a wife. She never had to worry about money, clothes, anything. Everything she could want or need was all provided for. Some time, he did give her freedom papers, but she had already decided to stay with him. They had several children, the first of whom was my father, Thomas Woodson. The reason that he had the Woodson name instead of being totally named after Jefferson was because he went to work on the plantation of one of Jefferson's kinsmen. When Jefferson passed away, my father was freed as well." Lewis shifted his gaze to Sean and Marita. "This story has been passed down in our family. As we ranged from light to the dark. I even have an uncle who moved to Wisconsin, took on the Jefferson name and claims to be white. His son fought in the war, Colonel Jefferson. But some of my family has taken a strong stand in what I like to call 'interracial relations.' The society is constantly building relationships that cross cultures. Coloreds are getting to know whites in social settings that were never allowed before. In some parts of the country it is more tolerable than in other parts." Lewis looked up at Ned, "The question becomes are you and this family ready to handle this? Because it's not just about Sean and Marita, it is about all of you."  
  
"He's right," Isaac spoke up, "what happens to Sean and Marita happens to all of us."  
  
"Which is why we have come up with a plan," Ned said. He stopped as he saw Bridgette enter the doorway.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. This just came from the Winters, and I was told that it was of immediate concern," Bridgette said and stayed in place.  
  
Ned nodded toward her, and she came in and gave the letter to Clay. Clay sat with a puzzled look on his face as he took the letter from Bridgette and opened it.  
  
Dear Clay,  
  
I know that you might think this odd of me to write you. It is totally improper of me as a lady, but there is something that I must tell you.  
  
First, you did shoot William last night, just in case you did not know that. He is fine, but of course, he is whining about the pain. Well, the thought of him getting shot on your property got me wondering. I mean, why would William want to hurt the Peters. Then I thought of that repulsive letter that obviously had to have been fabricated during the election. If a copy of that letter somehow got into my mother's hands, this could have been what she was talking about. That is just an idea. I mean, John Turner was suppose to get rid of any copies, but if he held on to one and my mother or William stumbled upon it, we could have the cause of the whole problem here. Then all we have to do is discredit the letter somehow.  
  
I'll see what I can find out, and please keep me informed. If that letter is the cause then this definitely has to do with me. I will try to visit later or better yet meet me in town for lunch after church.  
  
Vivian Winters  
  
"Well, Clay, what's so important?" Alice asked as she watched Clay fold the letter and returned it to its envelope.  
  
"Alice, if Clay wanted to tell us, he would," Ned reprimanded even though he was eager to know what the letter said too.  
  
"Pa, it's from Vivian. She thinks that this whole situation has to do with that letter that came out during the election. You know the one about Sean and Marita."  
  
"I know the letter you're talking about," Ned cut Clay off before Clay could elaborate.  
  
"If that's the case how do we deal with this," Isaac said aloud what Ned and Clay were thinking.  
  
"What's going on?" Alice whispered to Jeremy who shrugged.  
  
Lexy looked up at Alice and Jeremy slightly annoyed that they were so oblivious. "A letter came out during the election. Apparently, it was a forgery about Sean and Marita. Mrs. Winters, William, and Dennis Elwood obviously have gotten their hands on a copy." Alice, Jeremy, and Lewis looked at the young girl with surprise. "I pay attention," Lexy added.  
  
Meanwhile, the other conversation continued, "I think Vivian is going to be an asset to us. She was before," Sean said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Isaac asked looking from Sean to Marita and back to Sean.  
  
Marita answered for Sean; "Sean talked to Vivian about the letter. He emphasized how it would make her look if people thought that Sean had chosen me over her."  
  
"Which I did do, but not for the reasons stated in the letter," Sean interrupted.  
  
"But Vivian didn't need to know that. So Sean gave as much information as needed to answer Vivian's questions," Marita continued.  
  
"Like you did when I asked you about the letter?" Ned and Isaac asked in unison.  
  
"Yes," Sean and Marita answered together and smiled.  
  
"We weren't lying, Pa," Sean said. "It's just that." Sean fumbled for the wording.  
  
Marita picked up; "It is like the short story by Herman Melville. It's in your book, you know the one," Marita addressed Ned. " 'Bartebly, the Scrivener.' He always answered, 'I would prefer not,' because no one ever asked him the right questions."  
  
Ned and Isaac looked at each other. "Hey, don't look at me that way, you had just as much to do with these two coming out like this as I did," Isaac laughed with his friend.  
  
Ned retorted, "No, I think it's that they spent too much time with Libby when they were growing up." His laugh slowed. "Alright, well, everyone, we know what's going on. I am planning to have a talk with some of the men after church today. We have about an hour or so before service. We need to get David Engleman home and get ready for church. Is there anything else?" Ned looked around the room.  
  
"Sean and." Lexy began to blurt out, but then she saw Sean's face. "Sean and Marita, I'm glad you're together," she recovered.  
  
"Thanks, Peanut," Sean said, and though Lexy was beginning to hate that nickname she smiled and ran over to give him a hug.  
  
"Alright, everyone, you know what to do," Ned announced. The family began to go about their business. Clay and Jeremy went to hitch the wagon and take David home. Marita went to help Alice get ready for church. She figured that she and Isaac would have a little service at the Logan home today for safety reasons.  
  
Sean leaned over to Lexy, "Close call."  
  
"I know, sorry."  
  
"Hey, Lex, you know why I want to keep it a secret even though things seem like they'll work out?"  
  
"Cause you don't want you or Marita to get hurt."  
  
"Besides that, I want to do something nice for Marita." Sean began to address the others left in the room. "Pa, Isaac, Mr. Woodson."  
  
"Please, call me Lewis."  
  
"Lewis," Sean repeated with a grin. "I want to have an announcement party for Marita and I. I know it's too soon to think about it with everything the way it is, but I.well, Marita deserves it. Nothing big to draw attention. Just the chance to announce to the family that I would like to marry her, but I want it to be a surprise for her.  
  
"Well, that'll be hard, Son, with Marita living in the house now," Ned said.  
  
"I know, but can we give it a try?"  
  
"Sean, you know that girl is nosey; she'll know in a second if something seems odd, but I don't see why we can't try?" Isaac said.  
  
"I think it's a great idea," Lewis said, "and when the time comes and you need someone to perform the ceremony, it would be a great honor if you would let me join the two of you in holy matrimony." The others looked at him stunned. "I'm sorry I didn't formally introduce myself. Reverend Lewis Woodson from Richmond, Virginia, at your service," he said with a graceful bow. "I am ordained in several states and have secretly performed marriages of this nature before. So like I said, I'd be honored."  
  
Sean's mouth wasn't the only one in the room slightly open.  
  
"Wow!" Lexy let out. "This is going to be great! Pa, can I help with the planning?"  
  
"I guess so, but we might have to have the ceremony out of state."  
  
"That's find by me," Sean smiled.  
  
"Well, then alright," Ned said.  
  
"Alright," Isaac nodded.  
  
"Good," Rev. Lewis winked at Lexy and she giggled with delight.  
  
  
  
Later that Morning  
  
  
  
As the Logan family left for church, Marita took her bag to the guest room David Engleman had stayed in. The room had been cleaned and fresh linens dressed the bed. Marita opened the curtains and pushed the windows open. The air was crisp and had the faint scent of summer's approach. Marita stood there a while letting the warmth of the sun play against her cheeks and the gentle breeze dance with her hair that she was wearing free. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself as she took a deep breath. Marita slowly let out her breath and opened her eyes. This time she saw her house. A pile of charred wood lay in the distance barely visible, but Marita knew what it was. She wondered for a moment if her nightmare was completed. She had slept well last night, despite all that had happened. And it wasn't just because she had fallen asleep with Sean close by; her dreams were peaceful and full of joy. Marita smiled to herself as she thought about waking up in Sean's arms, feeling his breath by her ear as they breathed in sync. Her mind wondered to what might have happened that morning. Marita was surprised at how much her body remembered from that morning. She could sense his body on hers. Marita's heart ached as she longed to physically be with Sean in every way. "God give me the strength," Marita said to herself as she exhaled the breath that she didn't realize she was holding.  
  
The door was opened, so Isaac paused a moment to look at his baby girl. He saw her silhouetted by the light that poured in the window. She truly looked like an angel.his angel.no, Sean's angel. Sure, Sean and Marita weren't married yet, but Isaac knew that his position in her life was going to change the closer they got to the wedding and especially after the wedding. She'll always be his daughter, but the man of her life would be Sean Logan. Isaac stifled a laugh as he realized that Sean has always been the other man in Marita's life. He knocked on the opened door.  
  
"Marita, baby girl, you settled in now?"  
  
Marita turned to face her father. The light didn't want to let go of her form so it caressed and warmed her back as Marita addressed her father. She nodded, "The room is fine, Pa, but I wished you could stay here or closer than the spare room downstairs."  
  
"Well, sweetheart, you're a grown woman now and your father doesn't need to sleep on the floor in your room."  
  
Marita knew he was right, but Sean's room was next door. She knew that the further her father was from her the greater the temptation.  
  
Isaac kept talking, "I don't mind sleeping downstairs. I chose to." That much was correct. Sean, Clay, and Jeremy had offered their rooms, but Isaac said he wanted Marita upstairs. He knew she'd be safer there. Besides, keeping a room downstairs would help him be on his guard in case the Logan home was ever in danger again.  
  
Isaac walked over to Marita and looked out the window. His eyes drifted to the burned house in the distance. "Hard to believe it's gone, baby girl," he said as he passed her.  
  
Marita came up behind him. "Yes, Pa, but we're safe and that's what matters."  
  
"Well," Isaac didn't turn as he added, "I'll just have to start over. Build me a new house. Maybe a little smaller."  
  
"Papa, I'll help."  
  
Isaac's gaze stayed on the house a moment longer. Then he took a deep breath and turned to face Marita. He let out his breath as he said, "No, baby girl, you need to start preparing things for your own home. There are a few things that your mother and Libby put together for you. They kept it in the attic here for safety. Good thing, I guess." Isaac half smiled. He took a breath, composed himself, and headed for the door. "Come downstairs when you're finished so we can pray and have Bible study."  
  
"Yes, sir," Marita said as she began to empty her bag and put things in place. "This is going to be one interesting stay," she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
In Town  
  
"Good morning, Ned," the reverend said as the Logan family came to the door of the church.  
  
"Good morning, Rev. Jennings. How are you today?" Ned said trying to make polite conversation as he shook the reverend's hand.  
  
"Not bad, but I'm a little disturbed," the reverend's voice lowered.  
  
"Why?" Ned said as he stepped to the side to talk to the reverend privately. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing," the reverend continued to speak in a lower voice. "I heard what happened at Isaac and Marita's place."  
  
"Oh?" Ned watched his tone, not knowing how much the reverend had heard.  
  
"It's a tragic shame. Isaac and Marita seem like good people. Better than most folk I know..." the reverend drifted, and Ned waited. Finally, the reverend continued, "Are they alright?"  
  
"Yes, we were able to get them to our house before the men came." Ned continued to watch the reverend's face. Ned knew too many "religious" people who wavered when it came to the treatment of colored people, but he knew the reverend.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it," relief filled his voice.  
  
"Isaac and Marita will be glad to hear you care." Ned felt guilty for doubting his friend so he let his wall down. "May I ask how you found out?"  
  
"Griffith told me. He's already seated inside. Ned, this church might be for white only, but I do care about colored people, especially ones like Isaac and Marita. Like I said before they're good people and don't deserve anything like that." The church bell rang for the last time. "Well, I need to get up front." The reverend left Ned and headed to the front of the church.  
  
Ned went and sat with his family. Sean leaned over. "What was that all about?"  
  
"He heard about last night. He seemed really concerned about Isaac and Marita," Ned relayed to Sean.  
  
"Really?" Sean was slightly shocked. "You believe him?"  
  
"Yes," Ned said confidently. "Sean, we might not know who all the attackers are, but we can't live in suspicion of everyone. We can't live in fear." Ned spoke as much to himself as he did to Sean.  
  
After singing two hymns, the sermon began and amazingly enough the topic was "Do Unto Others As You Would Have Them Do Unto You." Reverend Jennings used the story of the Good Samaritan. ".He helped someone who socially he shouldn't have even spoken to, let alone touch. This is a story Jesus tells. Jesus, the Son of God, tells us to be a good neighbor to everyone. Yet I'm sad to say that even here in Lexington sitting in this church are people who treat others badly, even to the point of physical harm." The congregation squirmed and murmured. "If we can't even treat colored with a little decency by letting them have a home, how can we expect for them to keep treating us with respect. That murderous slave, Nat Turner, led a revolt when we whites pushed him too far. Though we might not like it, coloreds are free by law. What kind of revolt would happen if your house," the reverend pointed at Mr. Mott, "was burned to the ground in the middle of the night?"  
  
Mr. Mott looked around and hoped Rev. Jennings was not really pointing at him.  
  
Rev. Jennings continued, "You're free, aren't you?" His eyes blazed and seemed to sear Mr. Mott.  
  
Mr. Mott nodded.  
  
"Wouldn't the loss of your home make you a slave to whoever takes in you and your family?"  
  
Mr. Mott slowly nodded again.  
  
"Wouldn't your revolt?" Rev. Jennings pressured.  
  
"Yes," Mr. Mott's voice cracked as he spoke a little louder than he wanted. There were a few snickers from some members of the congregation.  
  
"Well, that's not happening. There's no revolt. Why? Because the people who lost their house last night love this town and the people here." Some people were leaving. "I know that I might get ran out of the town for what I have said today, but this has to be said. God wants us to love our neighbors as ourselves. This is considered the second greatest commandment. So let's abide by it." With that the reverend bowed his head and prayed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After Service  
  
  
  
Sean and Jeremy took Lexy and Alice home. Pa wanted to stay and talk with some of the men, and Clay was going to meet Vivian for lunch. Sean wanted to rush home to make sure Marita and Isaac were alright, but he contained his feelings in case someone was watching. Jeremy, Alice, and Lexy were just as anxious to get home, so Jeremy slapped the reigns and pepped up the golden brown horse's step to a trot. The blonde mane shook with the horse's head as it livened its step. Sean's horse matched the trot. "Thanks, Jeremy," Sean said just loud enough for the family to hear.  
  
"You're welcome, Sean." Jeremy hated seeing Sean upset. Sean had cheered up some during the service, but it was clear that Sean was deeply concerned because Marita wasn't in his sight. Jeremy remembered watching Sean leave Marita to go to church that morning. Sean had held her as if he wasn't sure if he would see her again. Tears had fallen from Sean's eyes, and Marita gently wiped them away saying, "Shh.It'll be alright. I'm not going anywhere." She softly kissed both of Sean's eyes, holding his face in her hands. She kissed his lips "Remember, Sean," she whispered, "I said 'yes'." That had made Sean smile. "Yes to what? Did Sean ask her to marry him already?" Jeremy looked at Sean. "Boy, was Sean right. This IS complicated."  
  
  
  
In Town  
  
  
  
Clay saw Vivian from a distance. She was prim and proper as usual. Everything was just in the place it was suppose to be. Her hat sat just so on her head, not damaging a single curl. There was not a single wrinkle in her dress. Her parasol seemed to set on her shoulder like a graceful angel protecting her from the heat of the sun. Clay's heart almost stopped when she turned to see him and smiled at him. "If only." he thought to himself.  
  
"Good day, Vivian," he said as he tipped his hat and offered his arm.  
  
"Good day, Clay," she said as she took hold of his arm.  
  
As they began to walk they lowered their voices.  
  
"Thank you for the letter. We think you might be right."  
  
Vivian was not surprised, but she was still concerned about her reputation. "So what do you plan to do about all of this?"  
  
Clay wanted to give an answer that would maker her proud, but all he could say was, "My pa is having a meeting at the Jockey Club. He is hoping he could talk some sense into the men."  
  
"Let's head that way then. Maybe we can do something."  
  
They crossed the street. "I hope this doesn't make things worse," Clay thought to himself.  
  
  
  
At the Jockey Club  
  
  
  
"Thank you, gentlemen, for showing up on such short notice." Ned lit his cigar and took a puff before continuing. "A horrible incident took place on my property last night. A group of men, who from my knowledge met here first, came to my house and burned down my head trainer's house." Ned weighed each word carefully, knowing that this would be an uneasy topic if he turned it into a racial one. "Now, I know who some of the head people are. They were, unfortunately, injured as my family protected our property. The paper wanted to print an article on it for this week, but I decided." Ned looked at his cigar and rolled it between his thumb and fingers, ".Well, I decided to have a little talk with all of you first. I could press charges due to the loss and damage of property, but I haven't decided yet."  
  
"Well, Ned, why did these men burn down Isaac's house?" said a man with a long, black mustache. I know he is normally a good Negro, but maybe he did something to cause this."  
  
"Now you know Isaac, Mr. Cromwell. Do you really think that after all this time of him being free that he would jeopardize that?"  
  
"I heard that it was because of that colored girl and your son," Mr. Sampson spat out.  
  
"That's true," came a voice from the entrance of the club. Ned turned around and was surprised to see whom he saw. David Engleman was being wheeled into the room in an odd contraption. "I like to call this a wheeling chair." David gestured to the chair. "A friend of mine made it in college, but people laughed at it. He wanted to get rid of it, so I took it. Little did I know I'd ever use it." His younger brother pushed David forward. "We went because of a letter Dennis and William found saying that the reason Sean didn't marry Vivian was because he was in love with Isaac's daughter and was sleeping with her."  
  
There were gasps and grunts from some of the men.  
  
"I wanted to tell you the whole truth. That letter was a phony. I grew up with Sean and honestly, Sean and Marita are just friends like they've always been. I mean, they grew up together on the same property where their fathers have worked together for years. Goodness, men, Isaac had even saved Ned's life in the war. Friendship is bound in happen, but there is no foul play." David turned his head and looked up into Ned's eyes, "Ned, I was drunk and made a stupid mistake. I apologize for all that we put your family through. Isaac and Marita are good people, and what we, I, did was wrong. Can you tell them that for me."  
  
Ned walked over and placed a hand on David's shoulder. "Sure."  
  
"That's very touching, but how do we know that the letter was a forgery," said Mr. Sampson.  
  
"Because," came a female voice from the doorway. The men were shocked she a women there. Vivian and Clay had entered the room to hear the last part of David's comments. "John Turner made up the letter to help William's campaign. I stumbled across the letter while straightening a few papers for them. John and I talked about it and I told him that publishing such a thing was inappropriate for the Winters' family name. He told me that he would destroy them all, but I see he did not."  
  
"Why should we believe you?" another man said. "You could just want your name to stay clear from all this."  
  
"Gentlemen," Ned stepped in. "This is getting out of hand. If that were the case, why would Vivian even be here? Honestly, what does Vivian have to gain from coming in here and helping our family? Nothing. She has already been through enough with her family, she just wants the truth to be known."  
  
"I agree with Ned. This has gone on far enough. Let's just let it go," Mr. Cromwell said.  
  
"Same here," said many of the men.  
  
"Thank you, gentlemen. I figured we could settle this," Ned said as the group began to disperse. Ned walked over to David, Vivian, and Clay. He lowered his voice, "And thank you all for your help today."  
  
"Ned, that girl came and took care of me after all that I have done to her. This was the least I could do for her," David said before his brother wheeled him away.  
  
Ned, Clay, and Vivian walked out. "And you, Vivian, why did you come?"  
  
Vivian searched for the right words. "I'm just tired of seeing people get hurt." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Now if you, gentlemen, will excuse me." She turned and walked away.  
  
"Vivian," Clay called after her. Then he looked at Ned.  
  
"Go ahead, son."  
  
That was all Clay needed to run after Vivian.  
  
  
  
At the Logan Home  
  
  
  
Marita went back to her room after the Bible study. She laid across her bed and thought about Sean coming home soon. Rev. Woodson had left and gone back to town. Isaac had went about his business. Marita's mind was running, "This has got to work out somehow."  
  
"Marita!" Sean called as he came through the front door. "Marita!" He began to look in the front rooms.  
  
"Yes, Sean." Marita called as she appeared at the top of the stairs. "What's wrong?"  
  
A look of relief came across Sean's face. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," Marita said as she came down the stairs, "why did something happen in town?"  
  
Jeremy, Alice, and Lexy had come in just in time to see Sean meet Marita at the bottom of the stairs. He gathered her in his arms. Lexy ran over to answer Marita's question, "Marita, Rev. Jennings talked about the fire, and how we are to love everyone and."  
  
"Alright, Lexy," Alice said and put her hand on Lexy's shoulder.  
  
Sean still didn't totally let go of Marita. He held onto her side as he turned to face Lexy.  
  
"You have to admit, Alice, it was great the way the reverend stood up for Isaac and Marita."  
  
"Sounds like an interesting service," said Isaac as he came from a back room.  
  
"Sure was," said Lexy. "I can tell you everything, Isaac."  
  
"I believe it," Isaac laughed.  
  
"Lexy," scolded Alice.  
  
Isaac interrupted, "It's okay. I want to hear this. Let's go sit down, Lexy, and you can tell me everything."  
  
Lexy took Isaac's hand and led him to the Great Room. Jeremy and Alice went to find snacks in the kitchen.  
  
Sean turned back to Marita and looked into her eyes. She was so beautiful. Sean brushed a stray curl off her cheek. "I think it's all going to be okay."  
  
Marita's nose crinkled as she smiled and teasingly said, "I told you so."  
  
"Why you." Sean began but decided to stop talking. He leaned toward Marita and kissed her instead. All the staff had off the rest of the day, so Sean and Marita took advantage of the situation. They enjoyed not having to watch their back for family members. They were able to be openly affectionate in the house.  
  
After a few moments, Marita stepped back. "Sean, there is something I need you to see. Come upstairs with me."  
  
Sean's face lit up with a mischievous grin. Then he rubbed his chin as if thinking as he said aloud, "Something I need to see and we have to go upstairs. Boy, Marita, I didn't know about this side of you."  
  
Marita playfully hit Sean's arm. "Is that all you think about?"  
  
"Well, I am a man," Sean laughed.  
  
"Huh, you men." Marita put her hands on her hips. "Seriously, Sean, there is something I found that you need to see."  
  
"Alright," Sean said as they began to go upstairs.  
  
When they reached Marita's room, she told Sean to wait outside. Marita went inside and got her box. When she came out Sean had already taken a seat on the floor. Marita joined him.  
  
"What's that?" Sean asked like a little boy itching to know a secret.  
  
"My box of special things." Marita began to pull things from her box.  
  
Sean recognized his handwriting on some of the envelopes. "I can't believe you saved all these. I mean, I saved yours, but I didn't think mine were good enough for you to even want to read twice."  
  
"But you wrote them."  
  
"Yes, but I went on about Vivian in them." Sean still felt guilty about that.  
  
Marita gently took his face in her hand. "Never feel guilty about Vivian, Sean," she comforted him with her words. "I kept the letters because in every letter you said you wished I was there, even when you didn't write that often."  
  
"I really don't deserve you," Sean said and kissed Marita's cheek.  
  
"I know," Marita giggled.  
  
"You're just something else today," Sean said as he began to tickle her.  
  
"Stop, Sean," Marita got out between her laughs. After a few minutes, Sean stopped.  
  
"So what did you want to show me?"  
  
Marita composed herself. "This," she said as she pulled out the papers her mother left.  
  
"Where did you find these?" Sean said as he skimmed the letter addressed to Marita and put the others in front of him.  
  
"Under a board in my closet. Take a look at this." She pointed to the copy of the will in front of Sean.  
  
He quickly read it. "Well, it's binding, but we don't even know where to begin looking for this. Did you tell Isaac?"  
  
"Not yet. I'm still not sure what I want to do about any of this. I wanted to wait until you opened this one."  
  
Sean hadn't noticed it among the papers that were laid out in front of him. There it was a sealed envelope with his name on it. It was not written in Marita's handwriting.  
  
"I wanted to open it but mom said it was for you, so there it is." She waited. Sean hadn't even picked it up yet. "Sean, open it! I'm dying to know what it says."  
  
Sean was, too, but the thought of reading a letter from someone who died and he couldn't even remember her face spooked him. Finally, he picked up the envelope and opened it. As he took out the folded paper a dingy yet extraordinarily accurate drawing fell out. Marita picked it up while Sean unfolded the letter. The drawing was of Sean and Marita as adults sitting in a bench under their willow tree by the lake. Sean began to read aloud,  
  
"Dear Sean, I once had a dream of you and Marita. The drawing was my only way to keep the dream vivid. There was so much love between you and my Marita in the dream.  
  
  
  
If by chance some day, you come to realize your love for her, let nothing or no one stop you. Society might banish you, but love is worth it. Your mother and I had dreamed the same dream on the same night, so we started making plans.  
  
  
  
In the attic of your house is a trunk. In the trunk is a wedding gown for Marita. There are also a few things to make a house a home and some money that Libby and I put away for the two of you. It's not much, but Marita is the heir of an entire estate in Georgia. My family might not want to give it to her, but it is rightfully hers. She'll need your help to get it.  
  
  
  
If by some reason, you and Marita decided not to follow your hearts and be together or if God has taken her before you could, then remember that a deep and true love will always be fulfilled even if it is postponed for a while.  
  
  
  
Love Always,  
  
Katherine Marie Tucker Peters  
  
  
  
PS. I could not have chosen a better son-in-law than you.  
  
  
  
Outside the Jockey Club  
  
  
  
"Vivian! Vivian!" Clay called after Vivian as she hurried down the street. Her dress slowed her, so he was able to catch up quickly. Clay gently grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Her usually perfected look of grace and composure was no longer evident. Her face was stained with tears and completely flushed. "Vivian, what is it?" Clay quietly asked as he pulled Vivian out of view.  
  
"I lied, Clay. You know I didn't find that note. I know it was a forgery, but I have seen the way Sean looks at Marita. He never loved me like that. No one has."  
  
Clay had to protest, "That's not true, Vivian. You just haven't given anyone else the chance." With that said, Clay built up enough strength to walk away from Vivian. He was tired of hearing about how she felt for Sean. Sean had been right when he said Vivian was using him to get back at Sean. Maybe he put his foot down about all of this.  
  
Vivian stood there stunned. Clay was walking down the street. He had never walked away before. "Maybe," she thought, "maybe he's right." Vivian found her buggy and driver and headed home with a lot on her mind.  
  
  
  
In the Logan Home  
  
Lexy ran to the door and opened it before there was a fourth knock. "Yes," she said without a beat of breathlessness.  
  
"Hello," the man said. "My name is Thomas, and I'm looking."  
  
Alice came to the door. "Excuse me, sir. May I help you," she said from above Lexy.  
  
"No, I am," Lexy said under her breath.  
  
"Lexy," Alice scolded.  
  
The man chuckled at what he figured must have been two sisters. "You can both help me. I'm looking for the Logan home. Is this it?"  
  
"Depends," Lexy said and crossed her arms. She liked the rugged, farm-look of the man. It reminded her of Sean, but she knew he was a stranger to the town.  
  
"Lexy," Alice said sternly again. "I apologize, sir. Yes, this is the Logan home."  
  
"Great! I'm looking for a Sean Logan. It's extremely important, ma'am." Thomas' excitement was so much that he rushed his words. He realized he slipped up and tried to regain composure. "Sorry, ma'am. Is this also the home of Mr. Sean Logan?"  
  
"Yes, it is. May I ask whose calling and what this is in reference to?" Alice answered without a falter.  
  
Lexy was stifling her laughter but had to cut in. "Thomas, come on in. I'll get him," she said as she took Thomas' rough hand and brought him into the Great Room. "Stand here, I'll be right back."  
  
"Lexy," Alice huffed as Lexy ran past her.  
  
"You were taking too long," Lexy said as she ran past her sister and upstairs. "Sean!" she called. Sean and Marita were seated in the hall still looking at the different papers. "Sean," Lexy said softer.  
  
"Yes, Lex," Sean looked up from the drawing.  
  
"There's a man here to see you. He says it's important. I think he's a farmer or field worker from further south."  
  
Sean smiled at Marita and stood. He turned his grin to Lexy. "What part of the South?" he asked trying not to laugh at his sister's obvious love for details.  
  
"Georgia," Lexy said confidently. She loved playing this guessing game with Sean when it came to his visitors.  
  
Sean walked toward her. "Alright, Lex, I'll give you a penny if you're right. I'll be back, Marita," Sean said as he went down the stairs with Lexy. "Now, you didn't ask him already? He didn't tell you, did he?"  
  
"No," Lexy said. "He's in the Great Room with Alice. Pa came home, and he and Isaac are in the study. Jeremy's eating and Clay hasn't come home yet."  
  
"Boy, that was a mouthful." Sean and Lexy reached the bottom of the stairs and headed into the Great Room. "Hello, I'm Sean Logan." Sean stretched out his hand to shake Thomas'.  
  
"Hi, I'm Thomas Kane. I work on the Tucker estate in Georgia. The day of the house sent me here to give you this." Thomas handed Sean a note.  
  
"Did you say 'Tucker'?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"As in Katherine Marie Tucker?"  
  
"You know her, sir?"  
  
"Well, yes and no. Please have a seat. Lexy get Marita, Isaac, and Pa." Sean's voice was so serious and sincere that Lexy took off running and yelling. Sean called after her, "Tell Marita to bring the papers we were looking at."  
  
"What's going on, Sean?" asked Alice.  
  
"Something I think might be amazing," Sean answered.  
  
Sean opened the letter.  
  
Mr. Logan,  
  
My aunt, Katherine, is alive but not well. She has been an invalid  
  
for the past twenty years. I heard she has a daughter named Marita  
  
and would like for Marita to see her before my family does any-  
  
thing else to my aunt. My uncle John has been working in your  
  
town for a family named Winters. I don't trust him or the  
  
other men in my family. Please help.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mrs. Anna Porter  
  
Later On  
  
  
  
Isaac and Ned walked into the room. "Sean, you wanted us?" Ned asked.  
  
"I think you all need to have a seat." Sean tried to stay calm himself.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. I was told to give you this also." Thomas handed the gold locket to Sean. Sean opened it and saw the picture and inscription.  
  
"Isaac, this is for you." He walked over and put the locket in Isaac's hand.  
  
"Sean," Isaac started and then looked at Thomas. "Who are you, boy?"  
  
"I work at the Tucker's estate. Mrs. Porter said that the Logans could help Miss Kathy."  
  
"Katherine's alive?" Ned asked bewildered.  
  
"Who's Katherine?" Lexy asked as she skipped into the room.  
  
"She's my mother," Marita answered as she came in behind Lexy. She held her box with one hand and walked over to Sean.  
  
"This man.Thomas.am I correct?" Sean asked and waited until Thomas nodded to continue. "Thomas says that your mother is alive and the note says her niece wants us to help. Apparently, she has been an invalid for the past 20 years."  
  
"But I saw her fall. She hit her head. I should have gone to her." Isaac put his head in his hands and for the first time he broke down in tears in front of everyone.  
  
Ned put his hand on Isaac's back, "They had told us she was dead, you were almost killed that night, there was nothing you could have done."  
  
Sean managed to get everyone else out of the room, so that it was just he, Marita, Thomas, Isaac, and Ned. "What was the story they told you, Thomas?" Sean asked.  
  
"There were lots of rumors floating around when I was young, but Mary says that Miss Kathy's brothers had hurt her and then left her to slowly die in the big house. But Miss Kathy has kept on fighting. She can barely talk and is paralyzed, but Mary said that the doctors said she could have gotten better if people helped her. Mr. Tucker, Mrs. Porter's father, wouldn't even let Anna, I mean Mrs. Porter, talk to her aunt. She had to sneak in."  
  
"We've got to go," Marita said.  
  
"Wait a minute, Marita. Though the heat isn't on us as much, we still need to be careful," Ned said.  
  
"Ned has a point, baby girl." Isaac said as he lifted his head. "That's my wife down there, but I know what those people are capable of. We'll think of something."  
  
"Isaac, you can't go again. If the brothers are alive, they might string you up," Ned said. "Let Sean, Marita, and me go. We'll take an early train tomorrow so as not to draw too much attention. Thomas will go with us so it really looks like a business deal. We might have to clean you up a bit, Thomas, if you don't mind."  
  
"That's alright by me, sir. Anything to help Miss Kathy and Mrs. Porter."  
  
"If all goes well, Isaac, hopefully we will be able to bring your wife home."  
  
"Thanks, Ned. Now if you excuse me," Isaac rose and left the room.  
  
"Thomas, this note said something about a John Tucker who worked for the Winters. There's been a John Turner, but not a Tucker. Did you see what he looked like?" Sean asked.  
  
"About this tall," Thomas held out his hand about an inch or two shorter than himself. "Sandy-blonde hair, no moustache, pompous, and tricky. Mean to everyone but Mrs. Porter's daughter, Sarah, and sometimes Anna."  
  
"And who is Mary?" Ned asked.  
  
"She was Mrs. Porter's mammy. She practically raised Anna and I together. She had a twin sister named Eleanor, but everyone called her."  
  
"Nana," Marita finished.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" Thomas was stunned.  
  
"Auntie Nana lives here next to a large maple tree in the workers' area. She said she'd keep working as long as she's still breathin'. Though Mr. Logan doesn't give her much to do." Marita continued. "But tell us more about my mother and cousin."  
  
They all sat and listened to Thomas' stories. Marita was amazed to find out how much she and Anna were alike. They began planning their trip to Georgia and how they were going to do if they ran into John Turner/Tucker. 


End file.
